


Sim

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Revelação, Romance, primeiros encontros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Marinette pega uma carona com Adrien e, pela primeira vez, eles acabam conversando de verdade. Eles não tinham ideia de quantas coisa mudariam só por isso. [AU do episódio Gigantitan].





	1. Um - Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gosto de pensar que Nathaniel e Marinette costumavam ser amigos próximos, mas acabaram por se distanciar um pouco. E quando ela descobriu que ele gostava dela, as coisas ficaram esquisitas e eles pararam de se falar. Eu sei que não é exatamente canon, mas acho que tem mais na história Mari/Nath do que aparece no cartoon. Eu vou seguir essa linha de pensamento pela história, mas não se preocupem, essa é uma fanfic Adrinette/Marichat/Ladynoir/Ladrien.  
> Outra coisa: o episódio Captain Hardrock acontece antes do episódio Gigantitan aqui.  
> Os trechos de música que aparecem aqui, podem ser alterados (pouca coisa, como mudar ele para ela ou cortar frases). Confira a playlist completa da fanfic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0grBv_s3ST0&t=0s&list=PLCHumG-hu2ZzSxil31IwV-DehYH5GhYlO&index=2.

**SIM - PARTE UM**

_Não há amor suficiente na atmosfera, para te manter aqui. (Atmosphere - Bebe Rexha)_

Marinette refletia sobre o que diabos estava fazendo, tentando chamar Adrien para sair na frente do motorista dela. Sério, ela não planejou isso. Ela só queria fazer algo corajoso, uma vez na vida dela. Mas nem ao menos funcionou. Quando ele disse que tinha que ir, ela se sentiu tão despontada.

“Se você quiser, podemos te deixar em casa” Adrien ofereceu. Depois ele pensou como ele soava estúpido – ela tinha acabado de pedir para ele comer com ela, então ela devia estar com fome ou ao menos querendo comer algo diferente.

Ela pareceu surpresa com a oferta dele e por um momento ele imaginou que ela iria recusar, mas ela sorriu.

“Não em um problema, você está? Eu quero dizer, apenas se não for um problema para você” ela respondeu no seu jeito confuso usual.

Ele sorriu para ela. Honestamente, estava surpreso que ela tivesse aceitado, porque normalmente ela tentava ficar o mais longe o possível dele – ele não sabia por que, já que ele não havia feito nada para ela que ele conseguisse lembrar. Mas ela ter aceitado o deixou feliz, pois ele realmente queria passar mais tempo com ela e agora parecia uma boa oportunidade.

“De jeito nenhum” ele respondeu. “Vamos”.

Marinette andou até o carro, ainda mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Sim, isso não era a sua caminhada romântica no parque, entretanto, ela iria ficar sozinha com Adrien até que eles chegassem a casa dela – okay, não era muito longe de onde estavam, mas ainda era melhor que nada.

Ela parou na frente do carro, esperando que Adrien entrasse. Mas ele fez um sinal para mostra-la que ela deveria ir primeiro. Hesitantemente, ela entrou e ficou surpresa de vê-lo entrar e sentar logo ao seu lado. Ela esperava que ele fosse na frente.

A Dupain-Cheng sentia-se ansiosa vendo como ele estava perto dela. Ela pensou se deveria dizer a ele que gostava dele, afinal as amigas dela tinham passado o dia tentando ajudá-la a confessar e ela sentia que agora seria capaz de dizer. Ela não sabia se era porque ela tinha acabado de enfrentar um akuma ou se era outra coisa, mas ela percebeu que ela podia contá-lo o que queria. Ela era corajosa o suficiente.

Mas ainda assim, esse não era o tempo certo, ela sentia. Adrien parecia cansado e apesar da oferta dele de deixa-la em casa, ele não parecia que queria fazer alguma coisa com ela. E se ela contasse a ele agora e ele a rejeitasse, eles teriam que ficar juntos em um silêncio constrangedor até que eles chegassem a casa dela.

“Então, você estava desenhando?” Adrien perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Marinette decidiu que se ela conseguia se confessar para ele, ela poderia ter uma conversa sem soar uma idiota. Apenas finja que ele é Nino ou Chat Noir, ela disse para ela mesma, tentando relaxar.

“Sim, eu gosto de ir para o parque para conseguir alguma inspiração” ela falou. “Ás vezes, você precisa ver algo novo para ter uma ideia” ela contou e parabenizou a si mesma mentalmente. Ela tinha conseguido dizer frases inteiras na frente dele!

“O que você gosta de desenhar?” ele perguntou e olhou interessado para ela.

“Roupas, principalmente. Eu quero me tornar uma designer um dia” ela confessou.

Ele olhou surpreso para ela. Adrien não tinha ideia que a amiga queria isso. Claro, ele sabia que ela gostava dessas coisas, mas não que ela estava realmente pensando em se tornar uma professional da área. Ele disse a si mesmo para prestar atenção para ver se ele conseguia ajudá-la de algum jeito. Talvez a convidá-la para ir a casa dele e a apresentar a Gabriel.

“Posso ver os seus desenhos?” ele perguntou.

Ela pensou por um momento. Era estúpido, mas o que ele estava pedindo parecia pessoal. Não haviam sido muitas pessoas que haviam vistos os desenhos dela, porque ela era super protetora deles. Era apenas que eles eram tão importantes para ela que ela sentia medo das críticas.

Haviam apenas duas pessoas que ela realmente se sentia confortável mostrando o trabalho dela. A primeira era Alya, porque era a melhor amiga dela, que a suportava em um tudo e Marinette sabia que, mesmo que ela fizesse algo horrível, Alya apenas a ajudaria a fazer melhor.

A outra era Nathaniel. Ele e Marinette haviam conversado sobre desenhos desde o dia em que se conheceram. Então, era apenas natural que um dia ela quis a opinião dele e mostrou um desenho. Depois, ele mostrou um dos dele e virou um hábito.

De qualquer forma, ela ainda não havia mostrado o trabalho dela voluntariamente para Adrien ainda. Ele havia visto alguns desenhos, mas ela nunca havia tido a opção de não o mostrar. Agora, ela podia decidir, e ela estava com medo do que ele acharia, mas também animada.

“Por favor?” ele pediu.

“Okay” ela concordou e o entregou o livro.

Marinette o olhou, nervosa, enquanto ele estava passando as páginas. Ela estava procurando por algum sinal de que ele não havia gostado do que ela fez, mas a expressão dele apenas mostrava satisfação.

“É realmente bom” ele falou, impressionado.

“Obrigado” ela falou, tentando controlar como ela estava ficando envergonhada. Ah não, ela estava indo tão bem! Por que a cara dela ficou toda vermelha?

“Eu queria ter um talento como esse” ele falou para ela, entretanto o tom dele era feliz.

“O que você quer dizer? Você tem vários talentos” ela protestou, sem pensar. Ela odiava quando as pessoas pensavam menos do que elas eram. “Primeiro de tudo, você é inteligente. Segundo, você é um modelo. Você sabe esgrima. Você até sabe como falar chinês! Não é todo mundo que pode fazer isso” ela o disse firmemente. Ela ainda estava vermelha, mas ela não iria deixar isso a parar de o ajudar.

O Agreste a olhou, sem palavras. Ele sempre pensou que Marinete não gostasse dele, ainda assim aqui estava ela o elogiando. Ele nunca havia ouvido ninguém falar dele com tanto respeito antes. Ela era realmente gentil.

“Obrigado” ele falou para ela. “Mas o que eu estou tentando falar é... Eu posso fazer todas essas coisas, talvez seja até bom nisso, mas eu não amo isso. Eu não tenho a mesma paixão que você tem” ele falou.

Adrien não tinha certeza do porque ele se sentia tão seguro para dizer isso a ela, já que ele não havia nem dito a Nino tudo isso. Mas no tempo em que conhecera Marinette, ela sempre foi bondosa. Ele sabia que ela constantemente ajudava os colegas de classe com os problemas deles e não iria dizer a ninguém o que ele falara.

“Se você não ama isso, por que você faz?” Marinette perguntou.

Adrien a olhou, incapaz de acreditar na linha de pensamento dela. Como ela podia pensar que ele tinha que gostar das coisas para fazê-las? Era apenas o trabalho dele.

“Eu…” ele começou a dizer e então parou. Dizer a ela que o seu pai o forçava não parecia bom. “Eu não sei”.

Eles ficaram quietos depois disso, incapazes de continuar a conversa e com a mente cheia de pensamentos. Mas não era um silêncio desconfortável, já que ambos se sentiam estranhamente relaxados.

Então Adrien começou a falar com ela sobre a escola e ela juntou-se a ele, expondo as opiniões dela. Ela até mesmo discordou dele, geralmente conseguindo fazer com que mudasse a mente dele. Ele estava surpreso ao quão diferente e similar ela pensava dele ao mesmo tempo.

“Nós estamos aqui, sr. Agreste” anunciou o motorista de Adrien, depois de certo tempo.

Movendo-se rápido, Adrien deixou o banco de trás e abriu sua porta, andando rápido para que ele conseguisse chegar ao outro lado do carro. Marinette piscou ao ver que ele já estava lá e abrindo a porta para ela antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo.

“Pronto, Princesa” somente após ele dizer isso a ela, ele lembrou que ele não podia ter falado isso, pois era o apelido de Chat para Marinette, não de Adrien.

Marinette o olhou por um momento, pensando que era estranho que duas pessoas tão diferentes como Chat e Adrien a chamassem pela mesma coisa. Mas ela rapidamente decidiu que isso não importava, era só uma coincidência. Afinal, não era um apelido criativo, exatamente.

“Tchau, Adrien. Eu espero que você ache algo que você ama” ela falou, sorrindo para ele. Ela estava triste que teria que deixá-lo agora, mas ela estava feliz que ela conseguia algum tempo com ele, de qualquer jeito.

A ver preste a partir fez Adrien se sentir estranho. Como se ele estivesse perdendo algo. Ele não estava pronto para deixá-la ir embora já, depois de finalmente ter sucesso em ter uma conversa real com ela. E ela parecia tão... Adorável.

“Marinette!” ele gritou, impulsivo. “Desculpe de novo por não poder sair com você hoje. Mas talvez a gente possa ir a um lugar amanhã. Tem um filme que eu estive querendo ver” ele sugeriu.

“Sim...” ela falou como se ainda estivesse processando o que ela escutou. “Eu gostaria disso”.

Continua…


	2. Parte Dois - Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette e Adrien tem o seu não-encontro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a roupa que Mari e Adrien usam é baseado nesse desenho: https://data.whicdn.com/images/248259248/original.jpg

**SIM - PARTE DOIS**

_E eu simplesmente não consigo me afastar. Eu simplesmente não consigo parar. (Closer - Ne-Yo)_

“Você está se arrumando para o seu encontro?” Plagg perguntou, nem um pouco preocupado com o fato que ele sabia que iria entrar em uma discussão com Adrien. Mais uma.

“Plagg, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para você?” Adrien suspirou, cansado. Ele nem sabia porque ele ainda tentava, realmente. O seu amigo iria apenas distorcer tudo que ele dissesse, como ele tinha feito nas outras dez vezes que Adrien tentou explicar que ele e Marinette eram somente amigos. Não havia nada romântico acontecendo, já que seu coração pertencia apenas a Ladybug. “Não é um encontro”.

“Por que não? Não é como se você tivesse traindo Ladybug ou algo assim” Plagg argumentou.

Adrien tentou ignorar a dor que ele sentiu com essas palavras. Ontem, ele tinha notado que Ladybug parecia mais feliz que o normal e ele tinha perguntado sobre isso. No começo, ela não quis dizer contar a ele, mas depois de algumas perguntas, ela confessou que ela iria sair com um cara que ela tinha um crush.

Chat tinha feito algumas piadas maldosas sobre como seria o encontro dele. Para a sua sorte, sua lady não tinha se importado que ele estivesse sendo um pouco cruel, porque ela estava focada no fato que ela não achava que era um encontro. Ela tinha parecido tão triste com a incerteza disso que fez Chat voltar a si e ele a assegurou que era um encontro. Ladybug perguntou como ele poderia saber, o que o fez sorrir e dizer que qualquer homem que tivesse a chance deveria estar morrendo para ter um encontro com ela.

Surpreendentemente, ela tinha o abraçado e agradecido pelas palavras dele. Chat tinha certeza que sua lady tinha boas intenções ao fazer isso, mas a verdade é que isso tinha feito tudo mais difícil para ele. Saber que ele estava a ajudando com outro cara e que ele seria a pessoa que receberia constantemente os abraços dela e mais. Quase o fazia doente.

Ele tinha tido uma noite horrível, imaginando Ladybug e o outro homem o tempo todo. Ele não tinha nem dormido, então ele não estava com o humor para ouvir Plagg falando sobre a sua – quase inexistente – vida amorosa.

A única coisa que pela qual ele estava ansioso era a hora que ele veria Marinette. Ele tinha gostado das conversas deles ontem e ele apenas sabia que ele poderia se dar bem se ela deixasse as suas defensas abaixadas, agindo da maneira como fizera no dia anterior.

Adrien estava vendo pela primeira vez sua chance de se aproximar de Marinette e ele iria aproveitá-la. Talvez ele até a conseguisse fazer confessar por que ela o odiava – e mudar a mente dela.

“Você não pode esperar Ladybug para sempre, Adrien” Plagg o falou, em um tom mais quieto. Honestamente, ele se sentia mal pelo menino. Amor era algo tão complicado. Era por isso que queijo era melhor.

“Eu sei” Adrien replicou, simplesmente. O problema era que isso não fazia nada mais fácil.

***

“Eu não acredito que você está indo para um encontro! Com Adrien” exclamou Alya.

Marinette rolou os olhos, fingindo estar irritada, ainda que ela estivesse surtando tanto quanto a amiga.

“Eu te disse, não é um encontro” Marinette disse, mas ela sorriu com a memória das palavras de Chat. Será que seu gatinho podia estar certo? Ela desesperadamente queria que sim, incapaz de se sentir de outra maneira, não importa o quanto ela tentou se convencer do contrário.

“Eu ainda acho que é” Alya anunciou. “Mas mesmo que não seja, você está saindo com Adrien. Esse é um bom passo, garota” ela falou, agindo como se fosse uma mãe orgulhosa da sua filha.

“Eu não sei o que usar” Marinette suspirou.

“Como você vai ser uma designer e não sabe o que usar? Vamos ver o seu guarda-roupa” Alya falou, já se movendo.

***

Adrien estava pensando em quanto tempo Marinette estaria atrasada quando ela finalmente chegasse. Ela estava apenas oito minutos atrasada agora, mas ele suspeitava que ela levaria mais tempo para chegar ali, já que ela sempre se atrasava em tudo.

Ele não se importava de esperar por ela, mas apenas para ter certeza que ela estava perto de chegar, ele mandou uma mensagem, recebendo a resposta que ela estava quase lá.

Para economizar tempo, ele decidiu comprar os ingressos. Quando ele entregou o dinheiro para o cara do caixa, ele pensou sobre Nino dizendo para ele sobre o encontro dele com Alya. Aparentemente, era uma boa coisa que o cara ao menos oferecesse para pagar. Por um momento, Adrien ficou com medo que Marinette fosse achar que isso era um encontro porque ele estava comprando os ingressos.  _Claro que ela não vai pensar isso_ , Adrien reprimiu-se. Ele tentou não pensar porque ele estava se sentindo tão mal de repente.

Ao invés disso, ele saiu do cinema e sentou na praça de alimentação. Ele tentou imaginar o que Nino diria se ele soubesse que ele estava aqui com Marinette; por alguma razão o melhor amigo dele estava sempre nervoso quando ele falava sobre ela para ele, como se estivesse com medo de contar algum secreto. Se Adrien não soubesse o quanto Nino amava Alya, ele teria suspeitado que ele também gostava dela  - era algo capaz de acontecer já que ele costumava ter um crush nela. Mas como Adrien sabia, ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Pensando nisso, havia vários mistérios rodeando Marinette. Por que ela sempre agia tão diferente perto dele? Por que ela ficava desaparecendo? Como ela podia ser tão corajosa que o ajudou como Chat Noir quando aconteceu toda a coisa com Nathaniel/Ilustrador do Mal, mas normalmente agir como se tivesse medo de tudo? Ele nunca sabia o que esperar dela.

Ele ainda estava tentando entender Marinette quando ouviu uma voz chamar o seu nome e olhou ao redor, vendo a mesma pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos aparecer ao seu lado, ainda que tenha levado um minuto para ele reconhecê-la. Ela estava linda. Ela estava usando uma saia cinza azulada e uma blusa manga longa rosa com umas bolinhas pretas. No lugar da bolsa rosa, ela trouxe uma preta. O cabelo dela, normalmente preso, estava solto agora. Isso a fazia parecer mais bonita. Nesse momento, Adrien tinha que admitir para si mesmo que ela estava tão linda quanto Ladybug. Estava ficando meio difícil de lembrar por que isso não era um encontro agora.

Marinette também estava pensando sobre como Adrien parecia lindo. Ele estava usando uma camisa branca e uma gravata azul, combinando com a sua calça jeans. E também estava com um sobretudo preto (e ela era louca por homens que usavam esses). Ele parecia que tinha acabado de vir de uma sessão de fotos, o quê, claro, com ele era possível. Ela precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor antes de chamar o nome dele, porque ela ainda estava determinada a não se fazer de idiota perto dele novamente.

“Oi” Adrien disse timidamente.

“Oi” Marinette respondeu, quietamente. “Espero que não tenha te deixado esperando” ela falou.

“Não, eu acabei de chegar aqui” Adrien mentiu, para não a deixar sentindo-se culpada.

“Eu estava com Alya, então nós meio que perdemos noção do tempo” ela informou.

Adrien sorriu. Ele gostava de Alya. Certo, eles não realmente conheciam-se bem, mas ele achava que ela era impressionante e amigável. E a amizade dela com Marinette parecia com a que ele tinha com Nino.

“Eu não sei se conseguiremos chegar a tempo no filme, desculpa. Eu sei que você veio apenas para ver ele” Marinette falou. Secretamente, ela queria ouvi-lo dizer que não era por isso que ele não tinha vindo.

“Está tudo bem, eu já comprei os ingressos” Adrien falou.

“Ah, me deixe pagar” Marinette disse, mexendo na sua bolsa. Ele moveu a mão dele e colocou no braço dela, a parando.

“Hey, eu chamei, lembra?” ele falou gentilmente. "E se você não sabe ainda, eu sou rico. Então, para que seve dinheiro, se não para gastar com amigos? Me deixe pagar, Mari, por favor” ele falou em um tom divertido, que estranhamente a lembrava de Chat Noir.

Marinette estava dividida. Por um lado, ela tinha achado fofo que Adrien quisesse pagar. Mas ela também não queria aceitar o dinheiro dele, especialmente porque isso não era nem um encontro. Ela se sentiria culpada com ele comprando coisas para ela. E não era como se ela não pudesse pagar só porque ele era rico.

“Além disso, se você chegasse aqui antes e comprasse os ingressos, você ia querer que eu pagasse?” Adrien perguntou. “Eu acho que você insistiria que estava tudo bem”.

_Bom ponto,_  Marinette pensou. Ela realmente não acreditaria que era nada demais o dinheiro que ela gastasse no cinema com um amigo.

“Okay, Adrien. Obrigada” ela falou, derrotada. “Mas só dessa vez” ela avisou.

“O quê você quiser, Princesa” Adrien respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

Marrinette o encarou de forma estranha. Essa era a segunda vez que Adrien tinha a chamado de Princesa, como Chat Noir faz. A primeira vez, ela achou que era apenas uma coincidência, mas agora? Ele até que estava parecendo um pouco com Chat... Tinha algo estranho acontecendo, com certeza. Talvez Chat e Adrien se conhecesse? Talvez eles fossem amigos e por isso estivessem agindo de forma tão parecida?

Adrien pensou apenas uma coisa quando ele viu a confusão na expressão de Marinette:  _merda_. Ele tinha que parar de chamá-la de Princesa. Mas era tão difícil. Talvez ele devesse dar a ela um novo apelido? Ele se sentia mais próximo dela agora, então ele não queria continuar a chamando pelo nome, mas ele não podia simplesmente o mesmo apelido que Chat tinha dado para ele sem levantar suspeitas.

“Ah, olha que horas são! Temos que ir” Adrien falou dramaticamente e agarrou a mão dela. Ele a soltou assim que percebeu o que estava fazendo. E nesse momento, ele quis se matar – por que ele continuava a fazer coisas embaraçosas?  

Marinette, entretanto, não se importava nem um pouco. A coisa toda de sair com Adrien era estranha, mas era bom. Ela gostava de todas as vezes que ele tocava nela, porque ela sempre tinha esses sentimentos bons quando isso acontecia.

Eles conversaram um pouco no caminho deles para o cinema, parando apenas para comprar pipoca, algo que os dois eram fãs, para a surpresa de Marinette. Ela pensou que Adrien escolheria uma refeição mais saudável, mas ela não estava reclamando.

O filme foi ótimo. Era um suspense, próximo a terror, mas não chegando a isso. O jeito que Marinette gostava – ela não tinha muita paciência para filmes de terror normalmente, porque eles eram tão óbvios! – e Adrien amava.

“O que você achou?” Adrien perguntou animado assim que o filme acabou. Marinette quase riu de como ele parecia uma criança feliz. Ela nunca tinha o visto desse jeito.

“Eu gostei. Eu posso ver porque você estava esperando por isso” ela falou, enquanto eles saíam do lugar.

Então eles começaram a conversar e pela primeira vez, Marinette completamente esqueceu que ela deveria estar surtando de estar tão próxima de Adrien. Agora ela sentia-se bem perto de Adrien, como se isso fosse natural, como se fossem amigos desde a infância. Ela estava o vendo pela primeira vez como um garoto normal, não Adrien Agreste, o cara mais fofo/o maior crush dela.

Adrien notou as diferenças em Marinette – e ele gostou. Ele não tinha ideia que ela era tão engraçada e ele até sentiu-se um pouco mal pensando em como podia não saber disso. Foi nesse momento que ele decidiu que não importava o que acontecesse ele a manteria na vida dele. Ele faria tudo que pudesse para ficar próximo dela. Ele seria um amigo melhor.

Eles estavam conversando animados quando Nathalie ligou pela primeira vez. Adrien fingiu que ele não sabia que o celular estava vibrando, já que ele não tinha o menor desejo de terminar a conversa tão cedo e ela só ligaria por uma razão. A agenda dele.

Ele sentiu um pouco como se fosse uma pessoa ruim por fazer isso. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha ignorado Nathalie de propósito – exceto quando ele tinha que fazer algo como Chat Noir, mas quem podia culpá-lo por isso?

Ela ligou de novo, não muito depois. E uma terceira vez, fazendo Adrien suspirar.

“Você devia atender” Marinette falou, observando o celular em cima da mesa.

“Desculpe” ele falou, antes de aceitar a chamada.

Ele estava certo; Nathalie estava o forçando a ir em um evento. Agora. E não tinha nenhum jeito que ele conseguiria faltar isso sem Gabriel saber. Então, ele estava forçado a ir.

“Desculpa, Marinette, eu vou ter que ir agora” ele falou, infeliz, para ela.

“Está tudo bem, Adrien. Eu me diverti hoje” ela falou, sorrindo.

“Eu também” ele disse. Ele pensou em abraçá-la, mas decidiu a beijar na bochecha. “Te vejo depois”.

“Te vejo depois” ela respondeu/repetiu, com a cara vermelha.

Marinette observou enquanto ele se afastava. Droga, já era difícil o suficiente não amar Adrien e agora isso? Como ela podia ficar tão perto dele sem esperar por mais? Em que confusão ela se meteu?

***

Chat Noir e Ladybug estavam patrulhando a cidade. Eles não tinham falado muito essa noite, até Chat se manteve em silêncio na maior parte do tempo. Havia algum tipo de tensão hoje, mas nenhum deles sabia exatamente o porquê.

“My lady…” Chat começou a falar. Ele tinha ficado com medo de trazer o assunto, mas ele precisava saber se ela tinha se apaixonado por outra pessoa. Plagg estava certo, afinal. Ele não podia ser iludido e esperar para sempre que ela fosse notar o quão sério ele era sobre ela. Então, cadê a coragem para perguntá-la?

“Sim?” Marinette ficou tensa. Toda vez que Chat pensava antes de falar era porque era algo sério.

“Como foi o seu encontro?” ele perguntou. Adrien não conseguia acreditar em como ele estava com medo da resposta. Ele estava mais nervoso do que quando estava prestes a fazer uma entrevista (sim, ele achava que elas eram piores que desfilar).

“Não foi um encontro… eu acho. Mas foi muito bom” Marinette admitiu. Ela sorriu ao lembrar do dia dela com Adrien. Ele tinha sido tão adorável.

“Mas você queria que fosse um encontro?” ele perguntou.

“Sim” ela confessou timidamente. Apenas o pensamento a fazia feliz.

“Isso quer dizer que você realmente gosta dele? Eu não tenho nenhuma chance?” Chat perguntou, sério.

“O que você quer dizer, Chat?” ela perguntou cuidadosamente. Não podia ser o que estava pensando.

“Eu gosto de você, my lady. Eu achava que você sabia” ele falou, sem acusação na voz. “Eu estava esperando para te contar em uma hora melhor. Mas eu me apaixonei por você, Ladybug. Eu amo te ver, falar com você. Se eu pudesse, eu passaria meu dia todo com você” ele disse.

Marinette o encarou, triste. Todo o bom humor que ela estava foi embora. O coração dela, que estava tão em paz antes, estava doendo como se tivesse sido partido em dois. Chat era o parceiro dela e melhor amigo. Ela o amava, mas era com Adrien que ela sonhava.

“Eu sinto muito, Chat” ela falou honestamente. “Eu não havia percebido que você tinha sentimentos por mim. Eu queria que eu pudesse ficar com você, mas eu já amo outra pessoa” doía muito dizer essas palavras em voz alta, porém ela sabia que seria pior para Chat se ela o desse esperança.

Chat não ficou surpreso em escutar isso. O quer não quer dizer que doeu menos. Por meses agora, ele vinha sonhando com esse momento. Desejando que sua lady gostasse dele também. Desejando que eles pudessem falar sobre a vida deles. Desejando que eles finalmente contassem quem eram. Desejando que ele pudesse tocá-la. Desejando que ele pudesse estar lá para ela e que ela fosse estar lá para ele. Isso não aconteceria.

“Está tudo bem” Chat falou quietamente. Ele soava muito mais parecido com Adrien que Chat Noir agora, contudo Marinette não percebeu. “Mas eu tenho que ir agora” ele anunciou. Ele não conseguia ficar ao lado dela nesse momento.

Sem olhar para ela uma última vez, Chat Noir foi embora, deixando uma Ladybug destruída para observá-lo ir embora.


	3. Parte Três - Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien não quer ir para aula, mas acaba recendo um apoio inesperado de Marinette lá.

**SIM - PARTE TRÊS**

_Quando você perder o seu caminho e a luta estiver acabada. Seu coração começa a quebrar e você precisa de alguém por perto agora. Apenas feche seus olhos, enquanto eu coloco meus braços sob você e faço você ser inquebrável. (Jamie Scott – Unbreakable)_

Adrien não queria acordar. Seu corpo inteiro estava dormente pela sua falta de sono, mas pior que isso era as memórias. Ele queria mais que tudo esquecer sua conversa com Ladybug, porém ele não podia. Ela tinha o rejeitado.

Ele sempre soube que havia uma possiblidade que ela não gostasse dele, mas eles eram tão próximos que ele sentia que valia a pena tentar. Ele confiava nela com a sua vida. Ele pensou que ela pelo menos sentisse algo por ele. Aparentemente, ele estava errado.

Pela primeira vez, ele iria faltar a escola se pudesse. Se ele tivesse uma escolha, ele deitaria na cama dele o dia todo, protegido pelo seu cobertor. Parecia que lá era o único lugar que ele poderia ficar um pouco seguro.

“Garoto, você precisa ir para a escola” Plagg disse. Ele estava mais calado essa manhã, como se soubesse o tipo de humor que Adrien estava. Mas ele sabia que o menino precisava de alguém para dizê-lo que ainda haviam coisas que ele precisava fazer, não importa o quão triste ele estava.

“Você está certo” Adrien disse. Ele ainda ficou deitado na cama por alguns minutos. O resto do mundo parecia tão insignificante.

***

Marinette deveria estar empolgada. Hoje era segunda-feira, o que significava que ela veria Adrien na escola, pela primeira vez desde que ela fora ver um filme com ele. Em qualquer outra situação, ela estaria pulando de felicidade nesse ponto, provavelmente esperando Adrien chegar na escola enquanto ela falava com Alya. A cabeça dela seria uma confusão de pensamentos sobre ele e o que ela deveria fazer.

Havia apenas um pequeno problema: ela sentia-se terrível. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que ela havia rejeitado Chat. Ele tinha parecido tão machucado, como se ela tivesse destruído todos os seus sonhos. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão triste e a fazia querer chorar. O pior de tudo era saber que ela era a culpada disso.

Ainda tinha muito que ela queria dizer para ele, mas ela sabia que ela não podia. Ela queria dizer que se não fosse por Adrien, talvez ela o amasse. Ela nunca tinha pensado em Chat de um jeito romântico antes, contudo desde que ele confessou, ela começou a criar todas essas imagens deles na cabeça dela. E ela tinha que admitir, era imagens fofas. Ela sabia que poderia ser feliz ao seu lado. Para ser sincera, Chat já a fazia feliz. Ela se divertia mais com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa, inclusive Adrien. Ele era lindo, ela conseguia dizer – sim, ela sabia que era fisicamente atraída por ele, mas sempre tinha pensado que isso era porque em alguns aspectos ele se parecia com Adrien, só agora ela estava considerando que talvez pudesse ser algo mais. E ele a respeitava como ninguém, ela era o seu igual.

Ainda assim, ela não podia ignorar Adrien. Enquanto ela não o conhecia tão bem, ela tinha sentimentos tão fortes por ele. Ele era gentil, lindo e inteligente. Ela gostava dele pelo jeito que ele nunca esperava nada de volta de ninguém, simplesmente fazendo coisas porque ele achava que era certo. Ele era tão... puro. Ela era verdadeiramente fascinada por ele. Apenas um sorriso dele fazia o dia dela.

Então, era óbvio para ela que não poderia ter nada com Chat Noir enquanto ela ainda pensasse em Adrien desse jeito, especialmente quando eles estavam ficando mais próximos. Mas ela estava com tanto medo que ao escolher Adrien, ela perderia Chat. Ela não conseguia se imaginar sem ele – e se ele passasse o trabalho dele como Chat para alguma outra pessoa? Ela não aceitaria isso.

Marinette colocou a cabeça dela na mesa, sentindo-se cansada. Por que Chat tinha que dizer a ela a verdade? Ela queria voltar ao jeito que as coisas eram antes. Tudo estava bem, não estava?

Ela sentiu alguém a tocando, mas não se moveu. Ela não tinha a força para isso.

“Hey, Marinette, por que parece tão mal?” Alya perguntou. “Eu tentei te dar algum espaço, mas isso é o suficiente. Eu estou preocupada com você”.

Ela levantou da mesa e olhando nos olhos castanhos de Alya, ela sentiu-se mal. Ótimo, ela era uma péssima amiga também.

“Eu sinto muito, Alya... não é nada” ela falou. A última coisa que ela queria fazer era mentir para a melhor amiga, mas ela estava ficando sem opções. Não era como ela pudesse só dizer que Chat Noir havia confessado o seu amor. “Eu vou ficar bem”.

Alya pensou por um momento se ela devia insistir ou deixar Marinette manter o seu segredo. Doía um pouco o fato que a sua amiga claramente não confiava nela com algo, mas ela confiava nela o suficiente para saber que devia ter uma razão. Marinette não era o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente machucava os outros.

Ela foi distraída dos pensamentos dela quando viu Adrien. Em todo aquele tempo que Alya o conhecia, ela nunca o tinha visto tão triste. Pela primeira vez, havia círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos dele e ele não andava como o menino confiante que ele era, mas como se ele estivesse perdido. Ele até tinha uma expressão levemente irritada.

“Hey, Marinette, não olhe agora, mas Adrien está parecendo tão depressivo quanto você” Alya sussurrou para a amiga, e como tinha previsto, Marinette levantou a cabeça para olhar o menino.

 _Alya está certa, ele está péssimo,_  Marinette pensou. Ela achava que nunca o veria desse jeito e isso a preocupava. Devia ter acontecido algo horrível para ele, mas o que poderia ser? Ele estava bem quando eles se encontraram pela última vez. Ela queria ajudá-lo, entretanto, não sabia como. Então ela só agiu normalmente.

Adrien ouviu Marinette o dando bom dia. Ele sorriu fracamente para ela, de repente lembrando o não-encontro deles do final de semana. Ele tinha esquecido completamente sobre isso depois de toda a conversa com Ladybug, mas ele sentia-se melhor agora. Ele sentia-se mais leve.

Não era o suficiente para deixá-lo feliz, mas o ajudava mais que qualquer coisa até agora. Ele não sabia por que, mas as memórias com ela eram adoráveis demais para que ele ficasse no terrível humor que estava desde que sua lady tinha o rejeitado.

Ele sabia que ele teria que continuar trabalhando com Ladybug e planejava fazê-lo. Ele continuaria um amigo para ela. Mas ele também sabia que não seria a mesma coisa, ele não estaria sob a ilusão que ela podia o amar de volta. Ele não teria esperanças.

Perdidos em pensamentos novamente, Adrien não viu Marinette olhando para ele todas as aulas. Ele tentou focar na escola, falhando miseravelmente e imaginando se o coração dele seria o mesmo algum dia ou se a dor estaria sempre lá. Era idiota, mas ele sentia que tinha perdido parte da sua vida.

“Cara, você está bem?” Nino perguntou preocupado quando Adrien nem se moveu quando o professor deixou a classe ir para o intervalo. Seu amigo estava esquisito o dia inteiro e ele não tinha ideia de por que ele parecia tão triste. Ele queria ajudar, porém sabia que Adrien provavelmente não o diria o que estava errado – ele nunca dizia.

Adrien sorriu forçadamente, tentando não preocupar Nino e apenas conseguindo piorar a situação.

“Eu, hum, acho que não dormi bem. Estou cansado. Só isso” o loiro disse. “Aliás, eu acho que vou dormir um pouco agora. Você pode ficar com as garotas hoje?” Adrien perguntou, implorando para ele aceitar.

Nino o olhou incerto. Ele não tinha um problema de ficar com as garotas, mas não gostava da ideia de deixar Adrien sozinho quando ele parecia tão mal, mesmo que o amigo estivesse indiretamente pedindo espaço. Adrien não era o tipo de pessoa que dormia na sala de aula entre aulas – não, ele sempre agia e parecia tão completamente descansado que a ideia dele precisando dormir parecia bizarra.

“Certo. Mas se você acordar, venha me encontrar, ok?” Nino pediu e relaxou quando Adrien assentiu.

Sozinho novamente, ele realmente colocou sua cabeça na mesa como se fosse dormir, mas sua mente estava longe daquele estado. Por que ele lembrava tão claramente o rosto de Ladybug? E a risada dela? Por que ele sabia o jeito que ela andava?

***

Nino foi para onde Marinette e Alya estavam e contou o que aconteceu. Claro que isso fez Marinette sentir-se ainda mais ansiosa, ao ponto que ela decidiu se levantar e procurar por Adrien.

Ela o achou, ouvindo música com o capuz na cabeça. Naquele momento, ele parecia com um adolescente depressivo normal, não um modelo.

Marinette hesitantemente tocou em Adrien. O capuz dele caiu quando ele se moveu e o seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado, diferente do usual estilo perfeito. Ele a olhou.

“Chat...” ela murmurou para si mesma, sem pensar, chocada em como eles se pareciam.

Aqueles olhos. Por que eles pareciam exatamente como os de Chat estavam na noite passada?

Não. Ela estava ficando louca. Eles não eram nada parecidos. Era apenas porque ambos olhos eram verdes e pareciam tristes.

“Você falou algo?” Adrien perguntou, tirando os fones de ouvido.

“Ah, nada!” Marinette falou, dando um passo para trás. Ela estava tão grata que Adrien não tinha escutado. “Aqui, eu pensei que você talvez quisesse comer” ela estendeu a sacola que ela tinha trazido só para ele.

Adrien sorriu um pouco quando viu a barra de chocolate. Era a comida preferida dele que tinha na escola. Normalmente, ele não poderia comer isso, porém Natalie não precisava saber, certo? Deus sabia que ele queria fazer algo para si mesmo agora que não fosse sentir pena.

“Você estava certa,  _señorita_. Obrigada” ele falou e sem cerimônias abriu a barra.

Marinette sorriu vendo que ele estava um pouco mais feliz agora. Ela estava triste em saber que duas pessoas importantes para ela estavam sofrendo, ainda que não soubesse por que Adrien estava. Ela não podia ajudar Chat agora, mesmo que quisesse. Então, ela escolheu ajudar Adrien o pouco que ela podia.

“Desculpe, fique com o resto” ele disse, oferecendo o resto da barra de volta para ela.

“Não, estou bem. Já comi. Essa é sua” ela o disse gentilmente.

“Mas eu não te dei nenhum dinheiro” ele falou, confuso.

“Não precisa”.

“Entendi. Esse é o seu jeito de se vingar por eu te pagado os ingressos, hum?” Adrien falou. “Tão cruel, Marinette” ele brincou, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Ele não achava que pudesse se divertir quando ele estava sentindo-se tão mal minutos antes. Ainda assim, havia algo na aura de Marinette que não o deixava ficar desse jeito quando ela estava perto. Estranho.

Ela corou, ficando adorável.

“Não, claro que não… Só que... bem, você parecia triste, Adrien” ela falou quietamente.

“Eu estou” ele respondeu no mesmo tom. “Algo que eu não estava esperando aconteceu. Eu quero dizer, sabia que podia acontecer, mas não estava pronto para isso. Você sabe o que quero dizer?” ele perguntou.

“Sim… quer me contar o que exatamente aconteceu?” ela perguntou, incerta se estava ultrapassando algum limite.

“Eu passei quase um ano tentando dizer algo que era muito importante para mim, mas nunca tive coragem. Quando eu contei, tudo saiu errado. E agora eu queria que nunca tivesse contado” Adrien explicou.

“Mas é um tempo grande para guardar algo. Não está feliz que fez sua parte?” era confuso tentar resolver um problema, sem saber todos os detalhes. Mesmo assim, Marinette estava fazendo o melhor para ajudá-lo.

“Ainda não”.

“Não se preocupe, acredito que as coisas vão se resolver” ela disse para ele. Ela estava tentando passar energia positiva para si mesma também, mas estava falhando. Ela não podia evitar pensar que nunca mais seria tão próxima de Chat Noir quanto era. Droga, por que os olhos dela estavam tão molhados? Ela não podia chorar.

“Hey, Mari, está bem. Estou aqui, bem ao seu lado” Adrien não sabia o que ele tinha dito que fez a garota infeliz, contudo, ele nunca tinha entendido Marinette de qualquer jeito.

“Des-desculpa… eu tive uma briga com um amigo recentemente. Estou me sentindo muito culpada” ela o contou, passando a mão no olho, em uma tentativa ruim de parar de chorar.

Pela primeira vez desde que Ladybug o rejeitou, Adrien não pensou nela. Tudo que ele podia processar era como Marinette parecia frágil. Ele queria protegê-la. A única coisa que ele podia pensar para ajudá-la, no entanto, era puxá-la para si. Ele a abraçou, tentando dizer que ela não estava sozinha; ela podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa. Ele começou a traçar pequenos círculos nas costas dela.

“Ei, você não irá perder ele por causa de uma briga” ele falou, tentando a animar.

“Você nem sabe quem ele é” ela apontou.

“Sim, mas, Mari, eu te conheço. Se ele é seu amigo e tão importante para você, ele deve ser um cara legal. Ele não deixará algo destruir a amizade que vocês dois têm” Adrien falou, acreditando firmemente nas suas palavras. Quem podia deixar Marinette? Não era possível.

“Obrigado, Adrien” Marinette sorriu. Ela foi lá para confortar Adrien. Quem sabia que seria ele que a ajudaria no final?

“Qualquer hora, Princesa” Adrien falou, dando um sorriso.

Ali estava. Novamente. Aquele apelido.

“Você conhece Chat Noir por acaso, Adrien?” Marinette perguntou impulsivamente.


	4. Parte Quatro - No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien responde se conhece Chat. Ladybug e Chat se encontram novamente.

**SIM - PARTE QUATRO**

_Você não pode ver o que sua vida tem feito para mim. Então, parece que não há nenhuma maneira. Não há saída. Minha mente está cheia de indecisão, eu vi o jeito que as coisas deveriam ser. Não podemos continuar nesse caminho. Mas tudo que eu sei é que é difícil de sair quando você está me pedindo para ficar. (No Way Out - Ravenscode)_

_“Você conhece Chat Noir por acaso, Adrien?” Marinette perguntou impulsivamente._

A conexão estava a enlouquecendo. Não podia ser uma coincidência. Eles eram os únicos que a chamavam desse jeito, várias vezes.

“Não, eu não conheço” Adrien respondeu, afastando-a, sentindo o seu coração batendo rápido. Por que essa questão repentina? O que ele tinha feito? Como Marinette tinha percebido? Ela realmente sabia e estava apenas o testando? Ou… ele não sabia.

Tudo que ele sabia era que odiava mentir para Marinette, mas não tinha nenhuma outra opção. Sua lady o mataria se ele revelasse quem era para alguém, não importa o quão próximos fossem. Ela não o deixava nem dizer a  _ela_  a sua identidade.

Marinette não acreditou cem por cento em Adrien. Havia algo no jeito que ele olhava para ela quando respondeu a pergunta e moveu sua mão que a fez sentir que ele estava nervoso. Se ele estivesse sendo honesto, ele não precisaria sentir-se nervoso. Só curioso.

Porém ela não insistiu, porque já se arrependia de ter perguntado. Ela era tão hipócrita. Sempre dizendo para Chat Noir esconder sua identidade e agora que ela descobriu um pequeno detalhe que poderia levar a quem ele realmente é, ela estava morrendo para seguir a pista. 

“Por que você pergunta?” Adrien questionou.

Marinette hesitou, mas decidiu que não tinha problema em responder.

“Bem, hum, você me chamou de Princesa. Essa é a maneira que Chat Noir normalmente me chama” ela disse. “Então, eu pensei que talvez vocês se conhecessem”.

“Não, desculpe” Adrien sorriu, nervoso. Ele sabia que o apelido dele para Marinete o colocaria em problemas! Por que ele não ele tinha sido mais cuidadoso? “Espere, você conhece Chat?” ele perguntou, tentando soar inocente.

“Um pouco” Marinette mentiu. Ela era provavelmente a pessoa que o conhecia melhor, pelo menos como Chat. Ela não sabia nada sobre a vida normal dele. De repente, ela imaginou uma garota sabendo tudo sobre ele, até mesmo que ele era Chat Noir. Ela seria a pessoa mais importante na vida dele. O pensamento a fez ter ciúme, e ela queria bater naquela garota imaginária.

Ambos ficaram ali, de pé, em um silêncio constrangedor. Tudo tinha sido ótimo antes, mas agora eles estavam com medo demais de falar e revelar seus segredos. E se contassem algo que eles não deviam saber um para outro? Como eles iriam concertar isso?

“Mari? Eu realmente espero que você resolva as coisas com seu amigo” Adrien falou, decidindo que seria mais seguro para ele voltar ao assunto anterior. “Mas se ele causar problemas, você pode me dizer” ele tentou fazer uma expressão assustadora. Pela risada de Marinette, entretanto, ele falhou. Ele não ligava contanto que ele pudesse a ver tão feliz assim.

“Ah, obrigado, Adrien... mas sem ofensas, não acho que você seja tão assustador. E eu posso cuidar de mim mesma” ela respondeu, sentindo-se estranhamente confiante. Ela tinha enfrentado vários vilões. Ela podia lidar com um Chat Noir machucado.

Adrien riu disso, surpreso com a resposta de Marinette. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder, entretanto, o sino tocou. Ele sentiu-se um pouco decepcionado. De alguma forma, ele não se sentia preparado para voltar a escutar o seu professor e acabar a conversa com Marinette.

***

Talvez Ladybug estivesse louca, mas ela estava feliz que hoje teve uma vítima de akuma. Desse jeito, ela tinha algo para fazer ao invés de só lidar com o silêncio de Chat Noir. Ele não estava falando com ela desde a noite que ele tinha se confessado; não importava o que ela tivesse tentando para fazê-lo falar.

“Hey, Chat! Você quer me ajudar?” ela gritou quando viu ele se aproximando.

Ele não sorriu nem fez uma piada idiota, só analisou a situação na frente dele. Ladybug estava lutando com um cara com pele azul e o que parecia um skate.

“Ele caiu num lago quando estava tentando fazer parkour, eu acho. Ele não estava muito feliz com a risada dos outros” Ladybug o informou rapidamente, antes de se colocar do seu lado.

Chat não respondeu nada, só olhou para o menino como se estivesse analisando a cena. Na verdade, ele não falou nada o resto da noite inteira, nem mesmo para o cara.

Ladybug estava esperando que ao menos ele fosse fazer o tradicional “zerou” deles quando trouxessem o menino de volta ao normal, mas Chat só foi embora. Ele estava saindo sem nem falar com ela e isso a deixou tão irritada e triste ao mesmo tempo. Só era errado. Eles não podiam continuar desse jeito, isso era estranho e frio.

“CHAT! Espera!” ela implorou. Por um segundo, ele continuou a andar e ela estava preparada para pegá-lo e nunca deixá-lo ir, mas então ele parou para olhar para ela, com olhos tão vazios que ela se questionou se ele era realmente o mesmo cara que ela conhecia. “O que você está fazendo?” ele continuou em silêncio e ela tentou de novo: “Por que você não fala comigo? Ainda vai continuar lutando comigo?” e ela esperou, ouvindo o coração bater rápido.

“Ladybug... Eu vou falar com você, mas só quando eu precisar” ele respondeu. “Claro que eu ainda vou ser seu parceiro, mas...” ele hesitou, tentando achar as palavras certas para dizer o que estava sentindo. “Eu não estou tentando te punir ou algo assim. Eu não gosto de ficar sem falar com você. Eu entendo que você não goste de mim desse jeito, Ladybug. Só que eu preciso de tempo. Eu não posso fingir que tudo é igual” Chat a ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. “Eu preciso fazer isso se nós vamos ser amigos de verdade”.

Ela entendia ou a menos ela tentou dizer para si que entendia. Era lógico o que ele estava pedindo e não devia ser muito, mas era. Ela teria que abrir mão de todos os momentos divertidos com ele para ter esse silêncio constrangedor.

***

“Bom dia” Adrien disse animado.

Marinette sorriu. Era quinta-feira e desde a segunda, Adrien não era o mesmo. Ele vinha todo dia para escola parecendo deprimido. Ele parecia estar funcionando no automático, ficando mais na dele do que realmente interagindo. Não era como se ele estivesse realmente ali. Hoje, entretanto, ele parecia mais feliz.

“Bom dia” ela respondeu.

“Você chegou cedo de novo hoje” ele observou. Nunca se acostumaria a ver Marinette na sala antes dela encher de alunos.

Ela corou. A verdade era que ela tinha começado a acordar cedo, para que pudesse ter tempo de falar com Adrien antes das aulas. Nos últimos dias, eles estavam se falando bastante e ela  estava feliz em dizer que ela finalmente estava agindo de forma mais normal perto dele.

“O que você vai fazer hoje?” ele perguntou, enquanto colocava as suas coisas na mesa que estava na frente de Marinette. Seu lugar usual com Nino.

Ela o olhou confusa.

"Hum... escola".

“Não, depois disso” ele sorriu, totalmente sem ideia de como o coração dela estava batendo novamente (o que estava acontecendo bastante, Marinette meio que esperava se acostumar com essa sensação).

“Nada, eu acho. Por quê?”

“Não mais. Eu tenho um ensaio fotográfico hoje com Danielle Girani e Jean Blanche¹. Não sei se você já ouviu falar de Jean, mas ele é um designer muito famoso e talentoso. Achei que talvez você quisesse vir junto para conhecê-lo” ele convidou. 

Ele estava morrendo de vontade para fazer algo que ajudasse Marinette no complicado mundo fashion depois que descobriu que ela queria ser uma designer. Mas não podia só a arrastar para qualquer coisa, tinha que ser algo que ele achasse que fosse ser útil e divertido. Essa era a chance dele. Danielle era adorável e simpática. Jean era muito aberto a novas ideias e não arrogante, diferente da maioria das pessoas que Adrien trabalhava.

“Sim!” Ela gritou, animada. “Eu sei quem é Blanche, eu sigo o trabalho dele”.

Adrien sorriu, feliz de a ver assim.

“Nós podemos ir para a minha casa, almoçar e ir pro estúdio” ele sugeriu.

Marinette hesitou por um segundo. Ela sabia que os parentes dela não teriam um problema com ela indo para a casa de um amigo, mas o pensamento de ficar sozinha com Adrien era quase demais para suportar.

“Certo, vou perguntar aos meus pais” ela prometeu, decidindo que valia a pena lidar com toda a timidez de ir para lá se isso significasse que ela teria uma chance de ver Jean Blanche em ação.

“Por que estamos tão felizes essa manhã?” Alya perguntou, chegando perto dos seus amigos. Ela tinha acabado de chegar e viu Marinette e Adrien sorrindo como idiotas.  _Deus, quanto tempo eles precisam para ficarem juntos? e_ la pensou, não sabendo porque estava demorando tanto.

“ALYA! Irei ver Jean Blanche!” Marinette falou como se estivesse dizendo que tinha ganhado na loteria. Uma pena que Alya não soubessem quem era esse.

“Um designer famoso” informou Adrien, vendo o olhar perdido de Alya.

Alya sorriu, sabendo que só tinha um jeito que Marinette conseguisse vê-lo agora. Ela conseguiria passar um tempo com Adrien e ir atrás do sonho dela. Duas coisas boas de uma vez.

***

“Eu estou tão feliz que a aula acabou” Marinette falou, enquanto esperava Adrien pegar o seu material. Normalmente, ela demoraria um século para deixar a sala, arrumando tudo. Mas hoje ela jogou todas as coisas que tinha na bolsa bem antes do sinal tocar. Ela estava tão animada que ela quase não conseguia ficar parada e demorou uma eternidade para a aula acabar.

“Você realmente odeia a aula tanto?” Adrien imaginou por que, a aula não era tão ruim.

“Não, é só que... eu quero ver Blanche” ela falou, os olhos brilhando com entusiasmo.

Adrien foi pego desprevenido por quão linda ela estava agora, ainda que estivesse usando roupas tão simples quanto um vestido, sem acessórios exceto pela bolsa e brinco. Ela apenas parecia irradiar felicidade e estava linda de uma maneira pura que ele não via normalmente.

“O que aconteceu? Você está com uma expressão estranha no rosto” Marinette falou, preocupada com o amigo dela. Ela não conhecia aquela expressão.

“Desculpe, eu acho que eu só fiquei distraído” ele disse e terminou de pegar os pertencentes dele.

Eles começaram a andar e conversar por todo o caminho para a casa de Adrien (claro que eles foram com o motorista dele). Marinette começou a sentir-se nervosa quando viu a casa de Adrien. Ás vezes ela esquecia o quão rico ele era, mas agora ela estava sentindo-se bem pequena comparado a tudo que ele tinha, como se não fosse digna disso.

Adrien se amaldiçoou silenciosamente quando viu o olhar no rosto de Marinette. Depois que ele tinha ido para a escola, ele tinha descoberto que vários colegas dele sentiam-se intimidados pela sua casa. Sem pensar realmente no que estava fazendo, ele pegou a mão dela e a guiou pelos corredores, só parando para dizer oi para um ou outro funcionário, até que eles finalmente chegaram no seu quarto.

Marinette estava surpresa, todo o medo esquecido. Ele estava segurando a mão dela! Ela estava andando na lua agora. O contato parecia tão íntimo e doce.

“Tudo bem se almoçarmos aqui?” Adrien perguntou. Por alguma razão, ele não queria que Marinette descobrisse o quão solitário o seu almoço era naquela mesa grande demais.

“Claro. Seu quarto é muito bonito” Marinette queria dizer isso por muito tempo, mas nunca teve a chance. Ela achava o quarto de Adrien lindo, ainda que algo parecesse estar faltando. Só não parecia com o quarto de  _Adrien_.

Ele sorriu e percebeu que ambos ainda estavam em pé perto da porta e que ele ainda estava segurando a mão de Marinette. A pele dela era tão delicada que o deu uma boa sensação.

“Você pode fazer o que quiser, eu vou avisar Javier para trazer a comida aqui, já volto” ele prometeu, soltando a mão dela. Imediatamente ele sentiu falta do calor.

Quando ele voltou, encontrou Marinette sentada no sofá, mas sem assistir nada. Ela não parecia que tinha explorado o quarto, o que era sua intenção. Ela tinha olhado tudo, tentando entender tudo que havia para descobrir sobre Adrien.

“Você quer jogar um pouco?” ele perguntou, lembrando de como ela era boa em vídeo-games. Ela aceitou rapidamente.

Adrien estava feliz em finalmente achar alguém que pudesse realmente competir com eles e logo ambos estavam determinados a ganhar. Eles só pararam de jogar quando a comida chegou, comendo mais em silêncio.

“Adrien?” ela perguntou, parando de comer um pouco.

“Huh?” ele perguntou, viajando mentalmente.

“Você parece mais feliz hoje” ela observou. “Como se algo estivesse pesando, mas tivesse sumido agora”.

“Você está meio certa. Eu disse algo ontem que me ajudou a perceber que é okay não falar com alguém que você gosta, para se recuperar” ele disse.

Ela sentiu uma dor enquanto lembrando tudo que tinha acontecido com Chat Noir. Ele estava dando um tempo nela e ela sentia como se tivesse perdido um pedaço de si. Ela estava tentando respeitá-lo, mas era difícil.

“Você está certo. Mas eu acho que a pessoa está bastante machucada” ela observou.

“Mas não é bom no longo prazo para eles?” ele perguntou. Ele não tinha planejado se abrir para ela, mas ela era só fácil de conversar e ele não podia fazer isso com Nino sem levantar muitas perguntas.

“Deveria” ela falou, não conseguindo se convencer a dizer sim. Como uma dor como o que ela estava sentindo poderia fazer qualquer coisa ser melhor?

“Então, você resolveu as coisas com seu amigo?” Adrien perguntou, sentindo algo estranho no tom dela.

“Infelizmente não” Marinette replicou.

“Não perca esperanças” ele falou. A coisa mais triste que existia era perder alguém que você achava que iria ficar com você para sempre.

“Não vou” ela disse, fazendo uma promessa para si mesma. Ela não desistiria de Char Noir. Lutaria por ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Personagens inventadas.


	5. Parte Cinco - Hold On

**SIM – PARTE CINCO**

_Você pode me ouvir gritando: por favor, não me deixe? Espere, eu ainda te quero. Volte, eu ainda preciso de você. Me deixe pegar a sua mão, eu vou consertar tudo. (..) Espere eu ainda preciso de você. Eu não quero te deixar ir. Sei que não sou tão forte assim. Só quero ouvir você dizendo, querido. Vamos para casa. – Hold On – Chord Overstreet_

_Algumas semanas depois_

A rotina de não falar com Ladybug era estranha para Adrien. Ele tinha pensado em tentar agir normalmente quando a encontrasse de novo, mas soube imediatamente que não conseguiria. Ele estava ferido demais para sorrir e brincar com ela como se tudo estivesse bem. Claro, ele sabia que, do ponto de vista dela, ele devia estar sendo um imbecil e imaturo. Mas também sabia que se ignorasse o problema, os seus sentimentos por ela continuariam uma bagunça.

Mais estranho do que isso somente o fato que ele não se sentia nenhum um pouco estranho conversando com Marinette Dupain-Cheng várias horas por dias e todos os dias, até nos finais de semana. Na verdade, ele tinha se acostumado bastante com a nova dinâmica na amizade deles e gostava da nova Marinette que estava tendo a chance de conhecer. Era como se ela finalmente estivesse agindo com ele como agia com os outros; ela estava bem mais confiante e ele podia ver agora o quanto ela era brilhante. 

***

Alya quase gritou de susto quando viu Ladybug dentro da sua casa. Ela não tinha ideia de como a super-heroína conseguira entrar ali ou o que ela fora fazer. Alya franziu a testa, será que ela estava precisando de ajuda?

“Alya, desculpe te atrapalhar e entrar assim, mas posso te pedir um favor?” a super-heroína pareceu ler a mente da dona da casa.

“Claro!” não era muitas pessoas que ela confiaria tanto assim, mas Ladybug era uma super-heroína e incrível. Ela nunca abusaria de alguém. “O que você quer?” questionou, curiosa. “Espera, antes de responder isso, como você entrou aqui?”

Ladybug sorriu, entretida com a curiosa inacabável de Alya. Ela simplesmente apontou para a janela.  _Ah, faz sentido,_  pensou a Césaire. Depois balançou a cabeça. Era hora de ajudar quem sempre ajudava a manter a cidade inteira.

***

Adrien estava lendo distraidamente as páginas do conteúdo de Física – ele já tinha aprendido as leis de Newton fazia um tempo com o seu professor particular – quando viu uma notificação do Ladyblog. Curioso e preocupado, abriu para ver, esperando que Ladybug não estivesse em problemas. O que encontrou foi algo bem diferente.

“Estou aqui com Ladybug hoje, em uma entrevista exclusiva a pedido dela” informava Alya em seu tom de voz profissional. “Acreditem, eu estou tão curiosa com vocês sobre por que ela resolveu falar em público, já que - por algumas razões que entendemos - ela prefere não demorar muito tempo em frente das câmeras. Só sei que estou grata pela honra” falou, sorrindo para a heroína no final, a qual retribuiu como se fossem melhores amigas.

“Obrigada por me receber aqui hoje, Alya. Eu realmente prefiro evitar as câmeras, mas eu errei com uma pessoa e ela gosta de gestos dramáticos. Ela já fez vários para mim e acho que está na hora de retribuir” Ladybug sorriu, mas parece diferente do normal, mais hesitante. “Não posso dizer o seu nome, mas você sabe quem é. Se você está vendo isso, eu vim dizer aqui que eu estava errada em não perceber como você se sentia. Eu sinto muito. De verdade. Eu quero que você me diga o que eu posso fazer para consertar as coisas” ela parou “A cidade não parece a mesma sem você, eu sinto a falta de como as coisas eram e eu prometo que vai ser diferente dessa vez. Mas por favor me deixe tentar resolver as coisas. Vamos descobrir o que fazer juntos, mas não se afaste mais” ela pediu.

“Ladybug, você pode explicar um pouco do que está acontecendo?” pediu Alya, não perdendo a chance de obter respostas.

“Nada que cause perigo a Paris” assegurou Ladybug. “Só eu que não valorizei quem era importante para mim até perder a pessoa.”

“Você pode divulgar mais alguma coisa?” Alya falou, mas não pressionou quando Ladybug balançou a cabeça negativamente. “Bem, espero que a pessoa te perdoe e as coisas se resolvam” disse e pouco depois a transmissão foi cortada.

Adrien não sabia o que pensar. Seu primeiro instinto, claro, era correr para Ladybug, aceitar as desculpas dela e beijá-la (o que com certeza só pioraria tudo), entretanto, também tinha uma parte de si que preferia que ela simplesmente tivesse vindo até ele e conversasse com ele mais uma vez. Ele tinha pedido um tempo e ela não tinha conseguido respeitar. Ele entendia, porque estava doendo bastante para ele ficar afastado dela, porém também tinha o feito bem. Ele estava conseguindo pensar mais claramente sobre algumas coisas e até mesmo notar coisas que nunca tinha percebido antes – como o jeito que a risada de Marinette era tão encantadora que ninguém conseguia ficar perto dela sem se juntar a ela quando ria.  

O pedido de Ladybug era adorável e fez com que ele soubesse que ela realmente se importava enormemente com ele, que ela estava mal de estar longe dele. Ela realmente gostava dele e isso o fazia sorrir como um idiota. Porém, ele não sabia se isso mudava alguma coisa ou não – ele ainda gostava dela, certo? Então se voltassem a conversar, ele não iria desejar por mais?

Adrien suspirou frustrado. Era nessas horas que ele mais sentia falta da sua mãe. Mesmo que ele não pudesse explicar tudo para ela, sem estragar o fato que era um super-herói apaixonado por uma super-heroína, poderia explicar sobre a amizade e o que estava sentindo. Ela saberia o que fazer. Ela sempre tinha a melhor solução, com seu jeito de simplificar as coisas mais difíceis. Porém, só restava o pai e ele nunca conversaria sobre isso com Gabriel.

Adrien resolveu que o melhor a fazer era continuar pensando nisso até achar uma solução. Hoje ainda era sexta-feira e ele só precisaria ver Ladybug na segunda-feira (porque ele tinha uma festa no sábado e domingo tinha uma reunião de trabalho, então tinha pedido a Ladybug para fazer a patrulha de rotina), a menos que houvesse um ataque de Akuma entre esses dias. Ele queria achar uma solução que não machucasse Ladybug nem a ele, mas não tinha certeza se ela existia.

***

Marinette sentia-se miserável. Chat Noir não tinha respondido ainda a sua entrevista com Alya. Fazia um dia inteiro que ela fora para o ar. Ela não sabia se era por que ele não tinha visto ainda ou se era por que ele não queria responder.

Ela arrependeu-se de ter pedido para Alya fazer tal coisa, tinha exposto ambos demais. Talvez tivesse sido melhor simplesmente ir falar com Chat mais uma vez, tentar fazer ele voltar ao normal. Ela tinha achado que como ele ridiculamente romântico, ele iria gostar desse ato. Mas talvez estivesse errada e agora não podia voltar atrás.

De qualquer jeito, ela tinha passado a mensagem que queria a amizade dele de volta. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que se sentiria tão ruim sem Chat, mas a cada dia que ela tinha que lidar com ele somente falando o que era essencial para cumprir os seus deveres, ela sentia-se mais desesperada. Seu peito doía dolorosamente toda vez que ele abria a boca, mas não saia uma piada (de péssimo gosto).

Ela queria que ele voltasse para a vida dela, só isso.


	6. Parte Seis - Better than I know myself

**SIM – PARTE SEIS**

_Eu sei que fica difícil às vezes. Mas eu nunca poderia sair do seu lado. Não importa o que eu diga. Porque se eu quisesse ir, eu já teria ido, mas eu realmente preciso de você perto de mim. Para manter minha mente longe da beira do abismo. Se eu quisesse ir embora, eu já teria ido. Mas você é o único que me conhece. Melhor do que eu me conheço. Durante todo o tempo. Eu tentei fingir que não importava. Se eu estivesse sozinho. No fundo eu sei_

_Se você se fosse embora. Somente por um dia eu não saberia para onde ir. Porque eu estou perdido sem você._

_(Better Than I Know Myself – Adam Lambert)_

Marinette suspirou ao ver a mensagem de Alya, dizendo que ia pegá-la daqui a meia hora para poderem ir para a festa de Rose. Não era uma comemoração de nada específico, a garota apenas tinha sentido que era uma época para fazer isso, já que estava sem provas. Os colegas tinham se juntado e comprado comida e bebida (não precisavam pagar pelo salão de festas porque ela morava em uma casa mesmo).  

Mas ela não estava sentindo-se nem um pouco animada para a festa. Tudo que ela queria era que Chat respondesse a sua declaração. Ela não estava nem mesmo pensando em Adrien ou como ele a veria essa noite.

Alya pediu uma foto da roupa que ela estava e Marinette rapidamente o fez, sem realmente se importar como estava parecendo. Isso a custou caro porque poucos minutos depois a sua amiga ligou reclamando da sua roupa, dizendo que ela tinha coisas muito mais bonitas que aquela roupa de velha – Marinette suponha que o vestido todo fechado que usava podia ser classificado assim – e a instruiu a tocar de roupa.

Marinette obedeceu às ordens da amiga, no automático, simplesmente porque não tinha energias o suficiente para discutir. Mas tinha que admitir que Alya estava certa, porque ao se ver no espelho com a maquiagem pronta se achou bastante linda. Estava usando uma saia azul-escura com um salto e uma blusa branca. Levava uma bolsa diferente para esconder Tikki. Por cima disso tudo estava um casaco de Chat Noir.

Ela quase pulou quando viu que tinha uma ligação no dispositivo que usava para se comunicar com Chat. Só parou para se transformar e sorriu feliz ao ver a imagem dele na tela.

“Ei” ele disse.

“Ei” ela respondeu, quietamente. Queria falar tantas coisas para ele, contudo não sabia nem por onde começar.

“Eu vi a sua entrevista” ele falou. “Obrigado por você isso” ele ficou em silêncio por um grande momento. “Desculpe-me por ser um idiota com você” ele pediu. “Eu nunca quis te machucar” falou sinceramente.

“Não tem problema” Marinette respondeu apressadamente. “Eu sei que eu te machuquei também” e ela nunca se sentiu tão mal por algo.

“Eu... não foi sua culpa, my lady. Você não escolhe por quem se apaixonar” ele disse honestamente. Queria poder dizer que ela não tinha o machucado, mas não era verdade.

Ela queria perguntar se ele escolheria não ter se apaixonado por ela. Ela saberia que a resposta seria sim e não entendia por que isso doía tanto.

“Mas você sabe que qualquer garota que conseguir ficar com você será incrivelmente sortuda, não é?” ela falou e quase suspirou de alívio quando o ouviu rindo. A quanto tempo não escutava esse som.

“Claro, porque eu sou _purr-feito_ ” ele falou no tom arrogante que ela sentiu tanto a falta.

“Se bem que ela vai ter que aturar isso...” resmungou como se estivesse irritada, mas sorria imensamente. Ela resolveu continuar a falar quando Chat ficou em silêncio: “Você realmente me perdoa, Chat?”.

“Claro que sim, Ladybug. Mas da próxima talvez seja melhor só falar comigo ao invés de uma repórter” ele sugeriu.

Marinette ficou vermelha. Certo, então não tinha sido uma boa ideia mesmo falar com Alya. Anotado.

“Oh, okay” ela falou.

“Agora eu tenho que ir. Depois a gente se fala” falou Chat.

“Adeus, gatinho” ela se despediu e desfez a transformação. 

Ela ficou um tempo parada segurando o objeto na mão. Chat tinha a perdoado! Eles estavam bem novamente! As coisas voltariam ao normal! Ela começou a rodopiar pelo quarto, sob o olhar divertido de Tikki.

Sua felicidade ainda durava quando se despediu dos pais e entrou no Uber que Alya estava.

“Eu sabia que essa roupa iria ficar boa em você!” falou ela em um tom de aprovação. Marinette sorriu para a amiga.

“Obrigada. Mas você está linda também!” exclamou, impressionada. Alya já era linda naturalmente, mas hoje ela estava mais bonita ainda. Ela usava um vestido que tinha um caimento perfeito nela.

***

Adrien estava feliz. Tinha acabado de ligar para Ladybug, decido a perdoá-la e só de vê-la, tão feliz em receber a chamada, ele sabia que agora é que não restaria duvidas sobre o que faria. Ele tinha deixado as coisas irem longes demais, a magoara demais.

Quem acabara fazendo com ele mudasse de ideia fora ironicamente Nino e Alya, quando eles tinham se encontrado mais cedo naquele mesmo dia para tomar um milk-shake. Eles já estavam falando sobre a entrevista com Ladybug quando Adrien chegou e ele acabou falando que entendia a pessoa se não quisesse perdoá-la. Mas os amigos o fizeram entender o outro lado, o quanto devia estar sendo para a heroína também, que não fizera nada de errado. Claro que nenhum deles sabia que as suposições que Adrien estava fazendo sobre a briga de Ladybug com alguém era o que realmente acontecera.

Eles já tinham mudado de assunto quando Marinette chegou, atrasada como sempre, e com uma cara incrível de sono. Adrien ficou preocupado com ela, mas ela disse que não havia acontecido nada, só assistira Netflix demais. Então, os quatro tinham se divertido um pouco e prometido se ver de novo na festa de Rose de noite.

Adrien tinha temido que a conversa com Ladybug fosse dar errado e adiou o máximo que podia. Mas no final tinha sido tudo tranquilo e ele percebeu com surpresa que não tinha doído nem um pouco fazer o que fizera. Talvez eles realmente conseguissem fazer com que as coisas funcionassem entre eles.

E ele ficaria muito feliz em se pudesse ter amiga de volta. Ela fora a primeira pessoa a conhecê-lo de verdade, todas as outras só se interessavam no nome Agreste e em como ele era modelo/filho do maior design de Paris. Ela fora a primeira a ser alvo de todas as piadas e trocadilhos que ele fazia, ela o ensinara a ser forte. Ele não tinha a mínima vontade de perder o que eles tinham. Ele estava até espantado que tivesse conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem conversar com ela de verdade, porque ela costumava ser a pessoa em que ele confiava para tudo.

Assustado, ele percebeu que essa função acabara recaindo em Marinette nos últimos dias. Eles conversavam tanto agora que a primeira coisa que Adrien fazia quando tinha algo para contar ou resolver era falar com ela. Era ótimo porque ela realmente entendia o mundo de moda que ele vivia. Somente as coisas da sua vida como Chat que ele não compartilhava. Até mesmo falar sobre o pai ele fizera um pouco, apesar de mudar de assunto rapidamente depois. Ele tinha descoberto mais sobre ela nessas últimas semanas do que no resto do tempo inteiro que se conheciam.

Ele estava empolgado para vê-la hoje na festa, ainda que a tivesse visto mais cedo no mesmo dia. Ultimamente qualquer quantidade de tempo que passasse com Marinette parecia não ser o suficiente. Ele sempre queria mais e mais estar do lado dela. Ele tinha que inclusive discutir com ela o seu compromisso de amanhã. Talvez ela quisesse ir com ela. É, era uma oportunidade boa.

***

A festa parecia estar animada. Afinal, os amigos de Marinette faziam poucas festas, então aproveitam a rara oportunidade quando acontecia. Ela observou que quase todos ali eram pessoas que ela já conhecia, mesmo tendo um ou outro de outras turmas. Ela viu Adrien conversando com Nino e sorriu imensamente. Ele estava lindo. Mesmo que estivesse vestido com as roupas clássicas de um adolescente, calças-jeans e uma blusa azul claro, ele se destacava.

Ela pensou em ir falar com ele logo, mas ficou presa cumprimentando os colegas que estavam mais perto. Quando achou que estava livre para ir, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz suave. Ela se virou e deu de cara com Luka Couffaine.

Ele sorria amplamente para ela, como se não a tivesse feito quase morrer de surpresa e entrar em um estado imenso de nervosismo. Esse gesto o deixou mais bonito ainda. Marinette tinha que admitir que seu estilo forte de roupa o deixava bastante atraente.

“Como você vai?” ele perguntou em uma vez animada.

Alya pediu licença e com um sorrisinho deixou o possível casal a sós.

Ela precisou de alguns segundos para recuperar a voz e responder algo. Ela não fazia ideia do que disse, mas Luka continuava a sorrir para ela como se tivesse falado algo bom, então não devia ter sido nada anormal.

“O quê você está fazendo aqui?” ela perguntou curiosa e depois acrescentou, notando que tinha soado rude: “Não que eu não esteja feliz que você tenha vindo, claro”.

“Juleka me chamou” ele deu um passo para mais perto dela e falou como se estivesse contando um segredo. “E eu queria te ver” ele falou, fazendo ela corar imensamente.

Marinette mal lembrava de respirar quando ele estava tão perto e aqueles olhos tão intensos a encaravam com tanta doçura.

***

Adrien vira que Marinette chegara e planejava falar com ela assim que Nino acabasse a história. Porém, aparentemente ele não fora rápido o suficiente: Luka estava já conversando com ela.

Adrien estava confuso. Ele não sabia que eles eram amigos. Muitos menos amigos que pudessem ficar tão próximos, especialmente quando ela estivesse tão linda assim. Espera, por quê ela estava corando tanto? E o que era tão importante que ele tinha que se aproximar tanto para contar para ela?

Era um problema, algo horrível tinha que estar acontecendo. Não fazia sentido que ela estivesse agindo tão estranhamente de outro modo. E como Adrien era uma pessoa boa, ele iria lá agora entender o que houve e ajudar. Ele resolveria qualquer problema, Marinette não precisava da ajuda de Luka.

Ele já tinha começado a se mover, determinado, quando viu uma mão o parando.

“Cara, onde você pensa que está indo?” Nino inquiriu, com uma voz desconfiada.

Adrien somente apontou com a cabeça para a dupla que estava ali perto. Do jeito que eles estavam próximos, não dava tempo nem de explicar o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, a mão do amigo não o soltou, só o segurou mais forte.

“Nem pensar” Nino falou, sério. “Você não quer interromper os dois”.

Ele não entendia porque o amigo falara isso, porque assim que escutara essas palavras, o Agreste sabia o quanto elas eram mentiras. Ele queria e _muito_ fazer isso.

“Marinette e Luka estão se divertindo” continuou a dizer Nino; Adrien fez uma careta.

“Mas...” 

“Por que você quer atrapalhar os dois, Adrien? Você já se perguntou isso?” Nino disse duramente e não parecia nem um pouco feliz com o amigo.

Adrien estava prestes a retrucar e dizer o que estava pensando, que Marinette claramente estava precisando de ajuda quando parou. Ele pensou nas palavras de Nino e olhando novamente para a menina e Luka, ele sabia que o amigo estava certo. Marinette não parecia precisar que ele a ajudasse de jeito nenhum; ela sorria enquanto Luka ajeitava uma mexa do cabelo dela que tinha caído perto do olho. Mas ainda assim o modelo nunca quis tanto estar no lugar dele. Ele queria ser aquele que tocava em Marinette dessa forma.

Foi nessa hora que Adrien percebeu o quanto estava ferrado, porque ele estava com ciúmes de Marinette. Não entendia como isso podia acontecer. Ela era só sua amiga e ele ainda estava apaixonado por Ladybug, mas depois que percebeu o que era o sentimento, não teve mais volta. Não tinha mais como negar que ele não queria que ela tivesse mais nada com alguém.

“Nino, eu...” Adrien começou a dizer perdido. Queria ajuda, apesar de saber que era impossível. Não havia nada que o amigo pudesse fazer para mudar o que sentia. “Eu estou com ciúme de Marinette?” ele falou hesitante.

Nino o olhou como se ele tivesse algum retardamento mental. Ele não acreditava que só agora Adrien podia estar se dando conta do quanto realmente gostava de Marinette, seu amigo era muito lerdo.

“Finalmente você entendeu” disse, tentando se controlar. Honestamente, ele sabia que não era culpa de Adrien que ele fosse tão devagar; seu amigo não tinha tido uma experiência normal de relações sociais enquanto crescia. Ele somente começara a frequentar o mundo _real_ agora. Ainda assim, Marinette também era amiga de Nino e ele estava cansado de ver como ela sofria com a falta de observação de Adrien. Era pior até mesmo do que se ele tivesse dado um fora nela. Era como se ela criasse esperanças só para acabar de novo e uma pessoa tão boa quanto ela não merecia isso.

Ele nunca falara com Adrien sobre nada disso, porque não gostava de se intrometer nos assuntos dos outros e quando tentara dar alguma abertura para o loiro dizer algo, como comentando como Marinette era especial ou perguntando sobre garotas, Adrien nunca confidenciava nele. Agora, Nino suspeitava que ele realmente não tinha ideia do sentimento dela por ele e nem dos _dele_ por ela (Nino sempre notou os pequenos sorrisos que ele dava para Marinette quando achava que ninguém estava olhando). Merlin, nem Ted e Robin eram tão complicados quanto aqueles dois.¹

“Eu odeio ter que ser a pessoa que te diz isso, cara, mas você tem sentimentos por Marinette. Você gosta dela” falou Nino.

Mais tarde, Adrien pensaria em como ele deveria já saber o que Nino estava o contando, mas naquela hora o choque foi imenso. Ele nunca tinha pensado nessa probabilidade até aquele dia. Isso mudava tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Como se em um _bad timing_ , quando ele foi ver como Marinette estava para confirmar de alguma forma se era real os sentimentos que tinha por ela, ele viu Luka a beijando. O pior de tudo é que ela parecia estar retribuindo, porque ela não se afastou e, na verdade, o puxou para mais perto.

“Acho que você perdeu sua chance, irmão” falou Nino em um tom triste, dando tapinhas na sua costa (e equilibrando o copo de cerveja na outra mão). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Referência How I Met Your Mother.


	7. Parte Sete - Runnin'

**SIM – PARTE SETE**

_Como que a noite ficou assim? Uma dose e o whisky desce, desce, desce. O fundo da garrafa bate acordando minha mente, enquanto tenho um ataque. A mudança está me levando para baixo, baixo, baixo._

_Nessa estrada eu estou me arrastando. Salve-me, pois estou caindo. Agora parece que eu não consigo respirar direito. Porque eu continuo fugindo, fugindo, fugindo, fugindo. Fugindo do meu coração._

[(Runnin' – Adam Lambert)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UFDgLsSyzA)

Uma das imagens mais tristes da vida de Alya foi quando ela viu a cara de Adrien ao ver Marinette beijando Luka. Ele parecia devastado, como se alguém tivesse acabado de destroçar todos os sonhos dele. E talvez fosse isso que tivesse acontecido, porque não devia ser fácil ver a pessoa que você gosta junto a outra.

Mas ainda assim, uma parte de Alya estava feliz com isso. Marinette era sua melhor amiga e tinha perdido muito tempo perseguindo Adrien sem que ele nem notasse que ela estava lá. Certo, nas últimas semanas ela tinha passado a achar que as coisas estavam mudando, pois os dois estavam tão juntinhos o tempo todo que ela achara que era só questão de tempo até Adrien abrir os olhos e ver o que estava bem na frente dele.

Essa noite, porém, mudava tudo. Alya tinha medo de quais seriam as consequências do que acabara de acontecer, ao mesmo tempo que defenderia até a morte o direito de Marinette ficar com Luka – ela e Adrien não tinham nada. Será que ele se afastaria dela e as coisas voltariam a ser como antes? Ou isso o faria reagir finalmente?

"Adrien, querido, quero conversar com você por um segundo" avisou no mesmo tom de voz que usava com as suas irmãs pequenas, trocando um olhar com Nino que assentiu, aliviado.

Adrien deixou-se ser guiado pela amiga, com a mente ainda entorpecida. A imagem de Marinette beijando Luka e as revelações que se seguiram ocupavam todos os seus pensamentos, fazendo com que não soubessem nem mesmo para onde estava indo ou com quem.

Ele parou em uma área mais vazia com Alya, que o observou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar.

"Sabe, Adrien, por muito tempo eu não sabia o que pensar de você" ela começou, finalmente atraindo sua atenção parcialmente. "Você parecia perfeito demais e ao mesmo tempo que era gentil com Marinette, deixava ela nutrir sentimentos cada vez maiores por você. Eu nunca conseguia decidir se você gostava dela ou não, mas foi só recentemente que eu comecei a suspeitar que você não sabia o que ela sentia por você. Então, eu te perdoei, mesmo que tivesse machucado minha amiga. Porque você não fez por mal."

"Eu jamais machucaria Marinette de propósito" falou Adrien indignado, agora completamente alerta.

"Agora eu sei disso. Mas você machucou ela, Adrien" disse Alya. "Você precisa entender isso, para entender o que ela está passando. Eu nem devia estar te dizendo isso, mas se eu for deixar para vocês resolverem as coisas, tudo só irá piorar. Você foi praticamente o único cara que ela se interessou, Adrien" ela comentou, o deixando chocado. Como alguém como ela podia se interessar por alguém como ele?

"Mas ela e Luka..." começou a dizer Adrien.

"Eu disse  _praticamente_ " interrompeu Alya. "Ela tem uma vida também, sabe? Luka faz bem para ela também. Eles se gostam" ela falou duramente e ele se perguntou se ela o chamou ali só para o magoar ainda mais. "Mas não acho que ela goste tanto dele quanto de você. Por isso que eu vim aqui falar com você. Adrien, se você ainda quiser ficar com Marinette, você vai ter que lutar por ela. Você vai ter que mostrar para ela que você merece ficar com ela e não ele. Estou te dando uma chance de provar seu valor, Agreste, não desperdice" ela falou com um olhar sério. Adrien pensou que a namorada de Nino era assustadora. E uma amiga incrível.

***

Marinette estava nas nuvens. Não tinha planejado ficar com Luka e a coisa toda era meio nova para ela, sendo que só tinha beijado duas vezes. Mas ela estava aproveitando bastante. Nunca achou que seria tão bom assim ficar com alguém com quem ela realmente quisesse ter algo.

Ele não era Adrien e não era o cara pelo qual ela se encontrava todo dia mais apaixonada, entretanto, ela gostava de Luka também. Gostava de como ele era tranquilo e simpático ao mesmo tempo. Ele não parecia se incomodar com os seus defeitos e se preocupava mais com ela do que uma super-heroína. Ele também era extremamente atraente e eles tinham se conectado instantaneamente num nível que ela não entendia.

Agora, ela sentia-se um pouco culpada por causa de Adrien, mas sabia que eles não teriam nada e estava cansada de esperar um cara que nunca iria a querer. Não era nenhuma traição ficar com Luka, e se ela estava gostando por que não fazer isso? Ela sabia que ele a trataria bem.

***

"Você não acha que ele está indo rápido demais?" perguntou Nino para a namorada, preocupado. Adrien não era de beber e ainda assim ele já tinha tomado várias cervejas, ainda que fizesse várias caretas nas primeiras vezes.

Nino tentou fazer com que ele parasse, mas Adrien só o ignorou. Ele acabou por desistir e só observar de longe o amigo. Ele estava determinado em não deixar o amigo fazer besteira, mas depois de um tempo, ele acabou se distraindo com uma conversa de Max e Kim e o perdeu de vista. Ele xingou baixinho e decidiu que iria procurar o amigo assim que a conversa acabasse.

***

Adrien, porém, não estava nem um pouco preocupado consigo, enquanto segurava uma cerveja e andava numa direção afastada do jardim, perto de onde tinha conversado com Alya mais cedo. Ele viu o casal que procurava sentado em um dos bancos, enquanto se beijavam, parando apenas para trocar palavras e risinhos.

Ele não fez nada quando viu Marinette passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Luka, nem quando ele segurava a cintura dela enquanto a beijava mais uma vez. Mas Adrien não conseguiu se conter mais quando viu que ele estava tentando tirar a jaqueta que Marinette estava usando. A jaqueta que tinha o tema de Chat Noir. Era como se ele estivesse passando na cara de Adrien como ela era dele.

"Tire as mãos dela!" ele gritou. A sorte é que não tinha ninguém perto, só o casal que parou de ficar para ver o que estava acontecendo. Eles encararam Adrien confusos.

"Adrien? Tudo certo, cara?" cumprimentou Luka tranquilo.

"Não, não... Você não pode ficar com Marinette" disse Adrien. "Ela é minha e eu não vou aguentar ser rejeitado duas vezes. Ela não pode ficar com ninguém fora comigo" ele falou ameaçador e então socou Luka.

Surpreso, o menino nem desviou, sentindo o impacto atingir o rosto segundos depois. Somente foi quando o menino foi bater de novo, Luka reagiu o imobilizando. Normalmente, ele não era muito bom em lutar, mas como o outro estava alterado pela bebida, ele conseguiu tranquilamente fazer com o que o menino caísse no chão com um baque, apesar de não machucá-lo de verdade.

Marinette encarava a cena de olhos arregalados. Em um segundo, estava tudo certo e ela só conseguia se lembrar das outras coisas fora Luka distantemente. No outro, Adrien estava no chão após bater em Luka. O que diabos dera nele?!

"O que você fez?" ela gritou.

Adrien se levantou de modo desequilibrado.

"Princesa... eu gosto de você e me disseram que você gostava de mim também" ele sorriu como se não tivesse acabado de machucar uma das pessoas que ela mais gostava. "Eu vim te ajudar. Não podia deixar ele ficar com você, você é minha é só minha" disse, tentando apontar para onde Luka estava e errando.

Marinette não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Em qualquer outra ocasião, Adrien dizer que gostava dela seria o paraíso. Agora, só parecia que tinha arruinado ainda mais as coisas.

E ele falando dela como se ela fosse um objeto... não era dá conta de Adrien com quem ela ficava ou deixava de ficar. Não conseguiu conter o impulso e deu um forte empurrão nele, coisa que antes ela achava que jamais seria capaz, fazendo com que ele caísse novamente. Mas falar mal dela depois que ele tinha batido em Luka... ele conseguira estragar tudo que eles construído naquelas últimas semanas e a frustração de toda a dor que ela já sentira por causa dele voltou com tudo naquele momento.

"Você é um idiota, Adrien Agreste!" exclamou Marinette furiosa, saindo de lá e arrastando Luka com ela. Ela não viu Nathaniel, Alya e Nino se aproximando preocupados.


	8. Parte Oito - Start Again

**SIM – PARTE OITO**

_Não posso simplesmente voltar o relógio? Perdoar meus pecados. Eu só quero enrolar minhas mangas e começar de novo. Eu sei que eu estraguei tudo. De novo e de novo. (Start Again – One Republic)_

Alya, Nino e Nathaniel se entreolharam confusos sobre o que fazer.

“Eu posso ir atrás de Mari” se voluntariou Nathaniel.

Em outra época, isso teria deixado Alya alarmada, sabendo que o menino gostava dela e isso traria mais confusão, porém esses sentimentos já tinham desaparecido meses atrás. Ele e Marinette agora eram realmente amigos e como se conheciam há um bom tempo, Alya achava que ele era uma boa opção.

“Eu vou ajudar Nino só a colocar Adrien no Uber para a casa dele e encontro vocês” avisou ela. O primeiro instinto dela, claro, era verificar Marinette, mas sabia que ela estaria bem cuidada com Luka e Nathaniel e que Nino jamais conseguiria levar Adrien sozinho. E quanto menos pessoas soubessem do que acontecera, melhor. Ela teria que ser eficiente agora, depois poderia ficar super preocupada com a amiga e como ela estava lidando as coisas.

Nathaniel assentiu antes de correr atrás de Marinette.

***

Marinette não conseguia conter a culpa quando olhava para o machucado no rosto de Luka. Ele estava assim por causa dela, por causa da confusão do relacionamento que ela tinha com Adrien.

“Desculpe” pediu.

Ele sorriu e depois fez uma careta de dor.

“Mari, você não tem absolutamente nada para se preocupar” ele a assegurou. Ela era tão fofa se preocupando com ele e se desculpando por algo que não fora a sua intenção.

Ela não pareceu muito convencida com as suas palavras e passou a mão levemente pelo rosto dele, tentando absorver o máximo o possível de como estava o dano. Ele se inclinou na direção do toque dela. Mas ela se afastou, antes que não conseguisse mais deixá-lo.

“Eu vou pegar gelo” falou firme. Iria cuidar dele.

Foi atrás de Rose e a achou conversando com Juleka. Hesitou, pensando se deveria dizer algo para ela sobre o machucado do irmão, mas acabou desistindo. Luka contaria depois se quisesse.

Ela sentiu uma mão a segurando levemente e soltou um suspiro aliviado quando viu que era apenas Nathaniel. Não conseguiria lidar com Adrien agora.

“Mari? Está tudo bem?” perguntou Nathaniel hesitante. Era claro que não estava, mas ninguém sabia direito o que tinha acontecido, eles só viram Luka imobilizando Adrien e Marinette empurrando o Agreste depois.

“Eu não sei” ela respondeu sinceramente. “Deixa, eu só levar esse gelo para Luka que nós conversamos, ok?” pediu, sentindo a necessidade de ver como o outro garoto estava.

Nathaniel pensou por um segundo, sentindo-se bastante inútil. Sua função era fazer companhia a Marinette e nem isso estava conseguindo fazer. Por outro lado, talvez fosse bom dar um pouco de espaço para ela e Luka antes de interromper.

“Certo. Mas eu vou voltar para falar com você” prometeu, sabendo que seria difícil Marinette querer abandonar alguém que estava machucado.

Ela saiu e entregue o gelo para Luka. Nathaniel observou como os dois pareciam tranquilos, conversando e sorrindo. Eles estavam de mãos dadas. Não parecia que tinham entrado em uma briga agora pouco.

Ele deu alguns minutos por casal e depois chamou o nome de Marinette, perguntando se ela podia vir com ele por um instante. Marinette olhou para Luka, trocando algum tipo de conversa silenciosa com ele, e depois saiu com ele.

Nathaniel ficou em silêncio até chegarem num quarto desabitado e perguntou o que foi que aconteceu. Marinette então se lançou na história de como estava ficando com Luka quando Adrien aparecera.

“... E eu não entendo porque ele fez isso!” ela dizia indignada.  

“Oh, Mari” Nathaniel sorriu. “Adrien estava com ciúmes”.

Definitivamente não era a resposta que ela esperava pela reação dela. Ela ficou o encarando como se tivesse confusa.

“Não estou dizendo que ele estava certo no que fez, mas que foi por isso que ele fez” disse Nathaniel em um tom reprovador. Ele não tinha gostado nem um pouco da atitude de Adrien e seu lado protetor queria fazer o loiro ir pedir desculpas imediatamente a Marinette por todo o constrangimento e confusão que a fizera passar. Isso sem falar em Luka que ainda estava aplicando gelo no machucado.

***

Marinette estava extremamente cansada, mas não conseguia dormir. Os eventos da noite continuavam passando pela sua cabeça e ela não sabia o que pensar. Tudo estava sendo tão maravilhoso com Luka e pela primeira vez ela achava que sua vida amorosa estava resolvida, mesmo que uma parte estranha de si ficasse pensando em Chat Noir. Porém, Adrien agira tão estranhamente e machucara eles.

As palavras de Nathaniel ainda não tinham sido convincentes o suficiente para que ela acreditasse que Adrien estava com ciúme, porque não fazia sentido ele estar se sentindo assim.

E será que mudaria algo se Adrien realmente gostasse dela? Ela ainda sentia um carinho especial dentro de si quando pensava em todos os momentos que passaram juntos, mas também sentia um tipo de afeição estranha pelos poucos momentos que passara junto com Luka.

Ele fora tão legal com ela ontem que não deixara as coisas ficarem em um clima chato depois que ela voltara da conversa com Nathaniel. Eles não falaram mais sobre Adrien e escolheram conversar sobre músicas e filmes, descobrindo que realmente tinham mais em comum do que Jagged Stone. Ele tinha sido tão adorável que ela tinha sentido corajosa o suficiente para beijá-lo mais uma vez e ela tinha se despedido dele com uma calma estranha.

E mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir ainda tinha Chat Noir. Por alguma razão, o fato que ele gostava dela ficava passando repetidamente na sua cabeça. Mas ela não se permitir nem imaginar o que seria ter algo com ele que não fosse amizade. Não, não podia gostar do seu parceiro.

***

Adrien não se lembrava de nada do que acontecera no dia anterior ao acordar. Tudo que ele sabia é que ele se sentia péssimo – quem foi o infeliz que tinha aumentado a intensidade da luz do seu quarto? Compraram lâmpadas novas? E por que estava tão enjoado? – e queria voltar a dormir. Mas nada foi possível com Nino o forçando a levantar.

Depois de uma rápida parada para ir ao banheiro, os dois sentaram-se para conversar, ainda que o mal humor de Adrien tivesse permanecido.

“Eu não lembrava que você ia dormir aqui” murmurou Adrien, sem se preocupar se estava sendo mal-educado ou chato.

“É porque eu não ia, mas você não estava em condições de ficar sozinho” falou Nino com paciência. “Você lembra do que aconteceu ontem?” ele perguntou e Adrien balançou a cabeça. “Cara, você fez muita merda. Eu não sei o que você fez direito, mas quando eu vi, você tinha batido em Luka e Marinette estava gritando com você. Inclusive, ela te empurrou. Acho que eu nunca a vi tão irritada, mano”.

Ouvindo as palavras do amigo, as memórias de Adrien pareceram voltar em flash. Meu Deus, o que ele tinha feito? Ele tinha sido um completo imbecil. Ele estava com vontade de bater em si mesmo. Nem Marinette nem Luka mereciam as coisas  que ele tinha feito. Como ele fora horrível com ela, dizendo todas aquelas coisas cruéis e sem fundamento. E ele nunca fora o tipo de cara que descontava suas frustrações em alguém.

“Eu estou me sentindo enjoado” Adrien falou uma vez, antes de ir para o banheiro para vomitar. Ele achava que nunca tinha se sentido tão acabado na sua vida inteira.

***

Marinette acordou tarde e o começo do seu dia foi dividido entre sorrir enquanto se lembrava de Luka e se irritar toda vez que lembrava de Adrien. Se a sua família notou seu humor estranho, ninguém comentou nada.

Ela estava terminando de colocar umas tarefas em dia quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ela estranhou, seus pais não tinham saído fazia nem vinte minutos, dizendo que iriam visitar algum amigo deles e ela não esperava ninguém.

Ela desceu as escadas e ficou surpresa quando viu pelo olho-mágico que era Adrien do outro lado da porta. Ela não sabia como lidar com ele. Ela não estava pronta para isso. Ele tinha conseguido estragar tudo entre eles e ainda assim uma pequena parte dela estava feliz com o fato que ele dissera que também gostava dela. Será que era verdade? Ou ele só estava agindo de forma egoísta, porque gostava da atenção que ela dava para ele?

Ela abriu um pouco a porta, porém nem de longe era espaço o suficiente para ele entrar. Ele parecia absolutamente horrível, com olheiras imensas e uma expressão cansada. Ela ficou feliz com isso.

“O que você quer?” ela perguntou, sem se importar no fato que estava de pijamas na frente de Adrien. Ela estava mais preparada para bater nele do que sentir-se envergonhada por ele.

“Eu quero pedir desculpas, Marinette. Eu fui um total idiota ontem. Eu nem acredito no que eu fiz. Acabei de passar no barco dos Couffaine para me desculpar com Luka“ ele respirou fundo. “Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Quer dizer, eu estava com ciúmes. Mas eu não tenho direito de estar. Você nunca me prometeu nada, só foi a amiga que eu sempre precisei. Nesses últimos dias, eu te conhecia melhor e te achei impressionante, Mari. Mas foi só quando eu vi você beijando Luka que eu percebi que gostava de você”.

“Então, é verdade? Você gosta de mim?” ela perguntou em um tom de voz indiferente, sem saber o que estava sentindo ao ouvir essa informação.

Adrien hesitou. Ele tinha certeza agora que gostava de Marinette e que já sentia isso há um tempo, porém tinha toda a coisa com Ladybug. Ele assentiu.

“Como você pode dizer que gosta de mim e fazer o que fez?” Marinette perguntou incrédula. Para ela, ações valiam mais do que palavras e as dele na festa foram injustificáveis.  

“Eu não sei” falou sincero. “Posso ser sincero?” Marinette acenou, confirmando. “Eu achava que eu gostava de outra pessoa, então nunca tinha notado o que realmente sentia por você. Mas quando te vi com o Luka e percebi o que eu tinha perdido, o que eu poderia ter tido se não tivesse sido tão burro de não enxergar o que estava na minha frente... eu surtei” disse Adrien.

“Todo dia da minha vida, eu tento ser perfeito. Eu tenho que ser perfeito. Porque tudo que eu faço repercute na fama do meu pai, na companhia, na minha carreira. Nada está sobre o meu controle, porém ainda assim eu tenho que fazer o meu melhor. Não estou acostumado a falhar. Então, quando eu falhei no que mais importava, no que eu mais precisava, que era ver você por quem é, eu não soube lidar. Como, eu me perguntei, esse tal de Luka pode ter conseguido ver quem Marinette realmente é e em dois encontros ter conseguido fazer o que eu não fiz nesse tempo todo? Eu fiquei com raiva dele, mas principalmente de mim mesmo e acabei descontando nele”.

“Eu não fui justo com você nem com ele. Vocês não fizeram nada de errado. E eu não peço que me entenda ou que me perdoa, Marinette. Mas eu te respeito muito para achar que você não merecia ouvir esse pedido de desculpa”. 

“Você está certo, eu mereço” ela falou séria. Ela parou para pensar por um momento, tentando refletir em tudo que ele dissera. Muito fazia sentido e isso a irritava ainda mais, porque não queria sentir um pingo de compaixão por ele depois do que fizera.

“Eu ainda não te perdoei, mas pode entrar” ela suspirou. “Eu vou preparar um chocolate quente e vamos discutir isso lá no quarto” ela informou, não querendo ficar mais tempo ali, onde qualquer um que passasse – inclusive os pais dela quando voltassem – pudessem ouvir a conversa.

Adrien assentiu, parecendo perceber que ela ainda não estava muito feliz com ele, mas grato por ter a oportunidade de pelo menos tentar desfazer o que fizera.

Ele observou em silêncio enquanto Marinette preparava a comida. Se fosse em outra situação, ele ficaria feliz de estar ali, mas agora a casa passava uma sensação fria. Ele sentia-se fora do lugar.

Marinette estendeu a caneca de Adrien com o chocolate quente dele sem dizer nada e ambos seguiram o caminho para o quarto dela, por sorte sem encontrar os pais dela. Ela sentou-se na cama e esperou Adrien fechar a porta para falar.

“Podemos fazer um acordo, Adrien?” ela perguntou séria. Ele assentiu. “Enquanto você estiver aqui, eu não quero mentiras. Sobre nada” ela falou, já tinha confusão demais para ele inventar algo agora. Ele assentiu novamente.

“Eu só não entendo, Adrien” ela falou, tinha muitas coisas que ainda pareciam estranhas para ela na história dele. ”Você fala como se só houvesse descoberto agora o que eu sinto por você. Mas todos sabiam” ela falou, pensando em como fora tola de demonstrar tanto suas afeições por alguém que não tinha correspondido.

“Eu não sabia” ele falou sinceramente. “Eu não tinha ideia de que você gostava de mim. As meninas que normalmente gostam de mim são as interessadas na minha fama e elas são bem diretas, como Chloe. Nunca tinha imaginado que todo aquele nervosismo que você demonstrava era porque gostava de mim” ele deu um risinho nervoso. “Na verdade, eu achava que você me odiava até quando começamos a nos falar mais. E isso sempre me incomodou, porque eu via que você era diferente com os outros, mas eu não conseguia fazer com que fosse assim comigo” ele falou. “Tudo que eu fazia parecia te deixar mais nervosa”.

Marinette não pode evitar pensar em como Luka fora capaz de acalmá-la sem nem ao mesmo a conhecer direito, somente a trazendo para assuntos confortáveis e deixando relaxada. Ela não sabia o que isso queria dizer sobre ela e eles.

“Sempre achei que você sabia que eu gostava de você, mas tinha pena de me dizer não” ela admitiu, fazendo ele a encarar horrorizado. Ele seria uma pessoa horrível se a deixasse continuar tentando algo com ele, sabendo que não teriam nada.

“Não, eu realmente não tinha ideia” ele falou.

“Espera, então como você soube que eu gostava de você?” perguntou Marinette, confusa.

“Alya pode ter dito algo” falou ele hesitante, não querendo causar uma briga entre as amigas.

Marinette arregalou os olhos. Como assim a amiga tinha contado algo tão pessoal? Certo, não tinha dúvidas que ela fizera para ajudar, mas...

“Ainda falta algo...” Marinette murmurou. Sabia que faltava alguma peça para a história toda se encaixar. Mas não conseguia pensar no que. Até que percebeu algo: “E essa outra menina que você gosta? Você ainda sente algo por ela?”

Adrien ficou tentado a perguntá-la se  _ela_  sentia algo por Luka, contudo sabia que ele estava em desvantagem e por causa das próprias ações. Não restava opção senão responder.

“Eu não sei. Estava brigado com ela e não a vi desde que fizemos as pazes. Mas acho que na verdade eu não gostava muito dela. Era como se eu admirasse o pouco que sei dela, mas não tivesse noção de como ela realmente é. Acho que ela sempre irá ocupar um lugar no meu coração, mas... não como antes. Agora eu me preocupo mais com você do que ela. Penso mais em você que ela” ele admitiu. Não sabia se era o que ela queria ouvir, porém a verdade era só essa.

“Como você pode não ter noção de quem ela realmente é e ainda assim gostar dela?” Marinette perguntou.

“Eu acho que eu me apaixonei por uma máscara” ele sussurrou, como se esse fosse um fardo terrível.

Marinette congelou, pensando que ele estivesse falando literalmente e de alguém que ela conhecia bem. A única pessoa que usava uma máscara em Paris era Ladybug, contudo Adrian nunca interagiu com ela o suficiente para estar apaixonado.

“Não minta para mim, Adrien” ela relembrou e nem deu tempo para ele contestar ou concordar antes dizer: “Você sabe quem é Chat Noir?” ela perguntou, porque ele era o único meio que ele podia possivelmente conhecer Ladybug sem ela saber.

Adrien hesitou. Então era isso. Era esse o momento em que ele fatalmente teria que escolher entre as duas mulheres que amava. Sabia que Ladybug nunca o perdoaria se revelasse a Marinette quem ele era. E também sabia que Marinette nunca o perdoaria se ele mentisse.

“Perdão, Ladybug” ele falou baixinho, como se estivesse rezando. Marinette o ouviu e o olhou curiosa.

“Plagg, mostrar as garras”

Um segundo depois, Chat Noir estava no lugar que Adrien Agreste estava.


	9. Parte Nove - Walk Through the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, acabei de ver que tinha postado o cap 9 no lugar do oito. Acabei de corrigir. Sorry.

**SIM – PARTE NOVE**

_Estou sempre me perguntando, se isso um dia vai acabar. Será que corremos riscos demais? Será que deixamos muitas chances passarem por nós? Será que desperdiçamos tudo? Nós caminhamos através do fogo. Existe alguma saída? Eu tento entender como estamos aqui novamente, no meio da tempestade. Não há caminho a percorrer._   _Só em linha reta através da fumaça, em linha reta através da fumaça e a luta é tudo que sabemos._

[ _(Walk Through the Fire – Ruelle feat Zayde Wolf)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tiLtJh6sxc)

Marinette sabia o que tinha visto. Mas não conseguia acreditar.

“O que pensa que está fazendo?” ela falou. “Eu disse para não me contar quem era!” falou, fazendo Adrien ficar confuso.

Certo. Ele realmente achava que se lembraria se Marinette o dissesse um dia para não revelar sua identidade secreta. E fora ela quem perguntara se ele sabia quem era Chat Noir. Ela queria saber, não?

Marinette se xingou mentalmente. Adrien nunca ia entender o que ela falara, porque ela o dissera isso como  _Ladybug_. Ela ia parecer uma louca. O que talvez fosse bom porque ela se sentia assim nesse momento.

No fundo, ela tinha considerado a possibilidade de Adrien ser Chat, mas o único momento que ela levara isso a sério foi naquele dia que ele estava escutando música e depois ela descartara rapidamente qualquer pensamento sobre isso. Eles eram muitos diferentes na personalidade, não tinham como ser a mesma pessoa.

Ainda assim, ela tinha acabado de ver Adrien se transformar em Chat.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela deu um gole no seu chocolate quente.

“Você não vai dizer nada?” questionou Chat inseguro, numa atitude muito mais Adrien.

“Bem, eu suponho...” ela parou e respirou fundo uma última vez. Adeus, vida normal e segura. “Tikki, transformar!”

Foi desta forma que Adrien aprendeu qual era a verdadeira identidade de Ladybug, após abrir mão de um futuro com ela, para tentar ter um com Marinette. A ironia foi a primeira coisa que passou na sua cabeça, estranhamente.

A segunda é que agora muita coisa mais fazia sentido. Ladybug sempre parecia ter tido um ponto fraco por Adrien enquanto ignorava Chat Noir. Marinette sempre sumia quando tinha um ataque de Akuma. E as duas – ou uma só, no caso – tinham o mesmo tipo físico. Parando para pensar, ele não sabia como não tinha percebido antes.

“Ah. Okay” falou abobalhado.

“Você não vai dizer nada?” questionou Ladybug, imitando as palavras do parceiro de segundos atrás.

“Somos dois idiotas” ele resumiu a série dos pensamentos que estava passando pela sua cabeça. “Como não percebemos antes quem éramos?” questionou.

“Nós ficamos diferentes nas personalidades comuns” observou Ladybug. “Aposto que você nunca esperava que a Ladybug fosse ser a tímida Marinette”.

“É verdade, que a Ladybug não parece com a Marinette que eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo, mas ela é igualzinha à que eu passei o resto do tempo” ele falou. “Deus, eu me apaixonei duas vezes pela mesma pessoa. E fui rejeitado duas vezes” murmurou, envergonhado, só agora a realidade se abatendo sob ele.

“Quem disse que foi?” ela falou desafiadora.

“O que você quer dizer?” ele perguntou esperançoso. Será que depois de toda essa confusão Marinette ainda conseguiria o dar uma chance?

“Agora eu estou confusa, então eu não posso prometer nada. Mas... Adrien, você não tem noção do quanto eu gosto de você. Passei mais de um ano esperando que você fosse me dar uma chance. Queria ficar com você porque vi como é uma pessoa boa e sabia que seria muito feliz ao seu lado. E quando você me falou que gostava de mim, como Chat, eu fiquei tão louca quando paramos de nos falar. Arrasada. Parecia que uma parte de mim tinha sumido” ela falou emocionada, derrubando algumas lágrimas. Tudo ainda era muito recente para ela não se emocionar e o medo de perdê-lo de novo era muito real. E agora seria pior ainda, porque perderia Chat e Adrien de uma vez só. “Mas também tem o Luka. Eu gosto dele também” disse um pouco culpada. “Não como eu gosto de você, Adrien. Mas de uma maneira mais simples, descomplicada. É menos intenso. Tenho curiosidade se conseguiríamos dar certo. Não quero magoá-lo.” Ela parou, perdida no que ela mesma queria dizer. “Acho que o quê eu estou pedindo é um tempo. Não da nossa amizade. Mas de qualquer coisa mais. Não estou pronta para um romance agora, preciso entender se o que sinto por Luka é algo sério ou não e aprender quem é o real você” ela disse.

“Você já sabe quem eu sou” ele protestou. Como ela podia pensar que não? Como Chat, Ladybug era a pessoa que melhor o conhecia. Como Adrien, Marinette.

“Não, Adrien... ou Chat. Eu não sei nem como te chamar. Eu não sei quem você é e você não sabe quem que sou” disse ela. “E isso é minha culpa porque eu fiz nos escondermos o tempo todo dentro dessas máscaras”.

“Você sabe que pode me chamar do que quiser” disse com o sorriso sugestivo. Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Isso era  _tão_  Chat.

“Então, vamos ser o quê? Amigos?” perguntou Chat, ele ainda tinha que entender a lógica daquilo tudo.

“Amigos” ela concordou e estendeu a mão. Ele aceitou, mas a puxou para um abraço, quase a derrubando no processo. Surpresa, ela notou que era um dos primeiros abraços que compartilhavam em qualquer uma das formas (Chat/Adrien, Marinette/Ladybug). Isso parecia uma promessa de uma nova era.

***

A segunda-feira chegou rápido demais para Marinette. Pela primeira vez em semanas, ela chegou atrasada, porque não queria acordar de tão cansada que estava.

Pelo menos desta forma conseguiu ignorar os olhares de Nathaniel, Nino e Adrien sob si na primeira aula. Alya foi um caso mais difícil, porque ela ficava mandando notas, mas Marinette disse que precisava de nota em Biologia.

Mas quando tocou, sinalizando que tinha acabado a aula, Alya a levou para as escadas por onde ninguém passava.

“Você tem que me contar tudo que aconteceu! Como você está?” falou preocupada. Marinette sorriu. Ela era muito grata de ter uma amiga como Alya.

Ela contou resumidamente da confusão com Luka e Adrien, depois hesitou. O que deveria falar sobre a conversa que tivera com Adrien na sua casa? Não podia falar nada sobre Chat, claro, mas como explicar sem entrar nisso.

“Adrien me pediu desculpas” Marinette falou.

Alya a encarou, esperando que dissesse mais.

“Você o perdoou? Ele explicou por que ele fez isso?” ela perguntou quando a outra ficou calada.

“Sim, o perdoei. Ele me contou que estava afetado pela bebida e sentia muito por tudo” falou vagamente. Não era mentira, mas era longe da verdade.

Alya franziu a testa. Isso não parecia razão o suficiente para perdoar Adrien depois do que ele fizera, mas ela achava que algo mais tinha acontecido que a amiga não queria contar, porque ela estava muito irritada com ele antes para aceitar só isso. Tudo bem, Alya não falava de tudo que acontecia entre ela e Nino mesmo.

“Mas e Luka? Ele falou com você?” perguntou Alya ansiosa.

Com toda a confusão que acontecera, Marinette não tivera tempo para notar que Luka não tinha a contatado ainda desde a festa. Somente com essa pergunta lembrou que normalmente estaria surtando, esperando o próximo contato dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia entender por que Luka não tentara entrar em contato com ela, as coisas tinham sido ótimas quando eles se despediram. Uma parte de si estava desapontada com o comportamento dele e outra estava desesperada pensando se ela tinha feito de algo errado. Talvez ele não tivesse gostado de ficar com ela, afinal.

“Vai ficar tudo certo, garota” disse Alya e Marinette fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela. Deus, como ela esperava que a amiga estivesse certa.

***

Adrien observava de longe como Marinette e Alya conversavam. Ele imaginava se elas estavam falando dele e dizendo o quanto ele era idiota. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de como estava as coisas entre ele e Marinette; tudo pareceu quase normal quando os dois começaram a jogar vídeo-game depois do abraço de ontem, mas hoje a estranheza voltou.

Ele imaginou por quanto tempo mais se sentiria assim, sempre parecia haver algum tipo de conflito entre ele e Marinette, ou ele e Ladybug. Tudo valia a pena, porque ela era incrível como ninguém mais que ele conhecia, mas ainda assim, ele estava cansado. Será que um dia acertaria as coisas ou sua má sorte sempre o levaria para situações desse tipo?

Nino não o perguntara nada sobre Marinette e ele estava grato por isso. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que diria.

“Eu vou ali um instante, ok?” falou o loiro, fazendo o amigo dar de ombros.

Adrien respirou fundo uma vez e reuniu forças para ir onde Marinette e Alya estavam. Ele não deixou de notar como a ruiva colocou seus braços em volta de Marinette, como se a protegendo da ameaça que devia ser ele. Isso o magoou.

“Princesa? Como você está?” ele perguntou.

Marinette levantou a cabeça dos ombros de Alya e sorriu quando o olhar encontrou o dele. O coração de Adrien bateu mais rápido, enquanto ele se sentia aliviado que aparentemente ela não estava com raiva e estava cumprindo sua promessa de amizade. Ele não sabia o que faria se perdesse Marinette e Ladybug.

“Eu estou bem. Um pouco cansada” ela falou, o fazendo ficar preocupado. “Muita coisa para pensar, sabe”.

Um silêncio constrangedor se estendeu entre eles e Adrien debatia se era bom pedir desculpas mais uma vez ou ira só a irritar mais lembrar de tudo.

“Ontem eu vi Jean Blanche. Ele me perguntou de você” ele disse. Parecia que tanto tempo tinha se passado desde aquele dia, mas na verdade só tinha sido algumas semanas.

Marinette se animou, sorrindo para ele enquanto se lembrava do último encontro deles.

“Jean é um amor” disse, fazendo Adrien sorrir. Só ela mesmo para descrever ele dessa forma. “As fotos já ficaram prontas?” ela perguntou interessada.

Ele começou a contar sobre a reunião que tivera no dia anterior, no qual ajudara a escolher as fotos que ficaram melhor para sair na  _L’Officiel_ , divulgando o mais novo trabalho de Gabriel Agreste.

Essa sessão de foto tinha acabado por se tornar tão importante que o pai de Adrien voltara mais cedo, chegando hoje, da viagem que estava fazendo no exterior para resolver alguns assuntos oficiais da linha nova e como seria o seu lançamento. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença para Adrien; ele via o pai tanto agora quando estava no exterior.  

Apesar de Marinette ter relaxado e passado a agir como normalmente quando a conversa fluiu, Adrien não deixou de reparar em como Alya o olhava com irritação. Parecia que ele ainda teria que ganhar o perdão dela.

***

Marinette estava ajudando os pais na padaria de tarde, completamente relaxada. A ida a escola tinha sido muito mais tranquila que esperava e sentia que logo as coisas voltariam ao normal (seja lá qual isso fosse) com Adrien.

Ela estava sorrindo enquanto um dos clientes usais, o senhor Dufour, contava uma história para ela sobre a sua filha. Seu sorriso sumiu quando viu o novo “cliente” entrando na loja.

Luka Couffaine sorria para ela e parecia totalmente relaxado, como se entrasse todo dia no local que os pais de Marinette (e às vezes ela) trabalhavam. Pelo visto, ele não parecia achar que tinha alguma coisa errada com o fato que não dera notícias para ela desde o sábado.

Ele sentou-se numa mesa e acenou para ela, que resolveu ir até ele assim que conseguiu sair de perto do senhor Dufour. Ela não tinha ideia de como tinha conseguido andar sem cair de tão nervosa que estava.

“Oi Marinette” ele cumprimentou. “Já estava com saudade de te ver” falou, nem um pouco preocupado em se pareceria estranho, já que só tinham se visto duas vezes. Ele tinha uma política de ser o mais sincero que podia.

Ela franziu a testa. Certamente não parecia isso quando ele não tinha mandado nem uma mensagem de texto ou ligado. Até mesmo um sinal de fumaça teria sido legal.

“Mas não sabia se você ia querer falar comigo” ele continuou honestamente, a deixando confusa. “Você parecia ter muita coisa para se preocupar e eu não queria atrapalhar” ele disse.

Ela demorou para entender que ele estava falando de Adrien. Ele quis dar um tempo para ela se resolver, para não pressionar.  

“Tinha a sensação que Adrien iria passar para te ver depois que ele foi na minha casa” ele continuou a falar, vendo a expressão dela.

“Você o perdoou?” Marinette perguntou apreensiva. Ela tinha o perdoado, mas não tinha sido ela quem tinha recebido o golpe e de alguma forma saber o que Luka pensava do que Adrien fizera era importante para ela.

“Claro” ele falou sem uma sombra de dúvida. “Ele bebeu um pouco demais e fez besteira, acontece. Não o conheço bem, mas até eu sei que ele não é assim normalmente” disse.

“Ele te bateu” ela falou, porque estava surpresa demais com o quão bem Luka estava lidando com isso.

“Não vou julgar ele por uma ação ruim, Mari” ele disse.

Marinette sorriu, não entendia porque a resposta de Luka parecia tão perfeita, mas era. Combinava com o que ela achava dele, de como ele não julgaria nada no mundo se pudesse evitar.

“De qualquer jeito, eu achei que era melhor deixar para te ver hoje” ele disse. “Fiquei torcendo para que você não se incomodasse comigo passando por aqui”.

“Não, eu não me incomodo nem um pouco” ela disse feliz. A presença de Luka ali a deixava tranquila. “Mas não quero mais falar de Adrien”.

Ele sorriu. Isso era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Ele adorava Marinette, mas parecia que a sombra de Adrien os seguia para onde quer que fossem e ele só queria aproveitar um momento com uma garota adorável sem pensar em um outro cara.

Ele perguntou como ela estava e ouviu com interesses as histórias que ela compartilhou das suas aulas e dos seus amigos. Ela aproveitou então para fazer perguntas a ele sobre o seu dia e ali eles ficaram conversando tranquilamente por um tempo.

O único contato físico que eles compartilharam foi quando Luka se despediu dela, dizendo que não queria atrapalhar ainda mais o trabalho dela, e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

Marinette o observou ir embora com um sorriso pequeno.

***

Aparentemente, a paz que tinham tido até agora não ia durar, porque Marinette tinha a pequena suspeita que a mulher de pele vermelha era um Akuma. Ela xingou silenciosamente e mandou uma mensagem de texto para Adrien, o avisando da situação.

Ela já estava transformada quando Chat chegou, também transformado. Não deu tempo para eles falarem nada, porque a situação já estava grave demais para eles perderem tempo, com a Akuma fazendo uma mulher de refém enquanto tentava conseguir algo que eles ainda não sabiam o que era.

“Você vai me dar o que eu quero” ela ameaçava a outra mulher, que parecia desesperada até que viu o par de super-heróis e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Chat e Ladybug trocaram uma rápida conversa silenciosa, elaborando como iriam agir.

“Sinto em dizer, mas essa cor não está na moda” gritou Chat, atraindo a atenção da Akumatizada. Ela gritou em resposta.

Ladybug balançou a cabeça. Os akumas eram tão sensíveis.  _Hora de lutar._


	10. Parte Dez - Whataya Want From Me

**SIM – PARTE DEZ**

_E pode ter havido um tempo, em que eu me entregaria. Em um passado distante, eu não me importava. Mas agora, aqui estamos nós. Então, o que você quer de mim?_

_Apenas não desista. Estou me esforçando. Por favor, não desista. Não vou te decepcionar._

_Fiquei confusa, preciso de um segundo para respirar. Só continue se aproximando._

_Pronto, é fácil de ver que, querida, você é linda. E não há nada de errado com você. Sou eu, sou estranho. Mas, obrigado por me amar. Porque você está fazendo isso perfeitamente.  E pode ter havido um tempo. Quando eu teria te deixado escapar. Eu não iria nem mesmo tentar, mas acho que você poderia salvar a minha vida._

[ _(Whataya Want From Me – Adam Lambert)._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Uert3CBDCY)

 

Era estranho a sensação de ir encontrar Ladybug sabendo quem estava debaixo da máscara. Agora Chat não precisaria ficar distraído imaginando como ela seria na vida real, porque ele já sabia. Sabia o que fazia Marinette rir, o que ela gostava e o que ela detestava. Ele sabia como ela era uma amiga incrível.

Certo, ele já tinha visto uma vez Ladybug sabendo que ela era Marinette, mas aquilo fora no meio de um ataque e eles não estavam com tempo para fazer nada que não fosse lutar contra o Akuma.

Ele chegou no topo do mesmo prédio que se encontravam toda vez que faziam a ronda e ela já estava lá. Ele sorriu ao vê-la novamente sob a pele de Ladybug. Aquela roupa definitivamente ficava bem nela.

Marinette sentia-se estranha vendo Chat Noir sorrir daquela maneira, com aquela roupa, e sabendo que na verdade era Adrien quem estava sorrindo daquele jeito. Era ele que estava fazendo ela respirar descompassadamente mais uma vez.

“Boa noite, my lady” ele cumprimentou com um sorriso enorme.

“Boa noite, Chat” ela respondeu em um tom mais frio que Marinette usaria, mas ainda assim mais acolhedor do que o normal de Ladybug. “Está se divertindo com a ideia de fazer ronda?” perguntou irônica.

“Não, só estou feliz de ver você” ele replicou sugestivamente e depois de uma risada. “Desculpe, Marinette. Eu estou tentando a coisa de ser só amigo, mas acho que meu cérebro ainda não se acostumou com a ideia que não deve dar em cima de Ladybug” falou num tom de voz suave.

Essa declaração fez coisas estranhas com ela. Vê-lo admitindo tão abertamente que estava dando em cima dela e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando cumprir a promessa que eles fizeram de serem amigos, a fazia querer que eles nunca tivessem prometido tal coisa.

_Marinette_ , ela se repreendeu mentalmente,  _você não pode pensar assim. Você já tem Luka. Chat é só seu amigo._

Ainda assim, ela se questionou se isso era verdade. Luka tinha sido um amor na festa e quando passara para vê-la mais cedo, porém ela não sabia se eles uma coisa ou se só eram amigos que tinham ficado uma vez. Relacionamentos eram tão difíceis.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Agora não era a hora de pensar nisso. Tinha que focar nos seus deveres como Ladybug.

“Vamos lá, gatinho” ela disse e ele sorriu, antes de começar a seguir por Paris.

***

Adrien estava cansado ao mesmo tempo que estava muito empolgado. Ele realmente amava sua vida como Chat Noir e a sensação de liberdade que esta trazia. Ele tinha percorrido Paris inteira mais de uma vez, vendo se tinha algum problema, mas tudo parecia estar sob controle.

A única coisa constante que conseguia se lembrar nesses momentos era Ladybug/Marinette, sempre sentindo onde ela estava, como se fosse uma parte de si. Isso acontecia porque eles tinham se aprimorado cada vez mais em ter em mente a localização do outro para conseguir derrotar mais facilmente os Akumas. Eles tinham ficado bons nisso.

Não que nesse exato momento Adrien fosse precisar dessa habilidade dele, porque sua transformação tinha acabado de se desfazer e ele estava sentado em um banco de um parque, aproveitando o frio da noite. Apesar que tinha sido esquisito conter o impulso de se esconder quando a transformação estava perto do fim, não era fácil lembrar que o segredo já tinha sido descoberto.

“Não deveríamos ir para casa?” Marinette perguntou. “Temos aula amanhã” ela observou, pensando em como estariam cansados, quando ele só deu de ombros.

“Eu ficaria feliz se me fizesse companhia, Mari. Mas eu entendo se quiser ir” disse sincero. “Eu não vou agora, porque eu gosto de relaxar um pouco assim”.

“Quem relaxa sentado num banco de Paris perto de meia noite?” ela perguntou se divertindo. Adrien definitivamente não batia bem da cabeça.

“Essa é uma das poucas horas que eu posso ser eu mesmo, sabe?” ele falou, fazendo a se sentir culpada.  _Pobre Adrien, tinha o horário tão controlado que não devia sobrar tempo para ele não fazer nada,_ pensou ela. “Duvido que algum fotógrafo esteja tão sem ter o que fazer que resolva tirar fotos minhas a essa hora” continuou a explicar ele. “E meu pai nunca vai notar que eu saí de casa”.

Marinette sentiu-se triste ao observar como ele parecia ter aceitado o fato que nunca teria paz ou liberdade. Era tão injusto que alguém como Adrien tivesse tão pouco controle sob a própria vida.

Querendo o confortar um pouco e sem pensar muito no que fazia, ela buscou a mão dele, o fazendo dar um sorriso adorável ao apertar a mão dela.

As coisas estavam complicadas, Marinette sabia, e de manhã ela lembraria 101 motivos do porque deveria estar com Luka e não com o Adrien, mas neste momento tudo que ela sentia era uma estranha paz misturada com uma felicidade ao estar ali sentada com Adrien. Ela sentia que nada de ruim poderia acontecer com ela, porque ela estava protegida ali. Ela não sabia como, mas tinha a sensação que ele estaria na sua vida para sempre. Ele era o seu parceiro e melhor amigo, afinal.

***

Nino tinha a sensação que tinha perdido alguma coisa ao observar como Adrien sorria levemente toda vez que via Marinette ou como ela parecia relaxada ao redor dele novamente e até mesmo feliz.

A última coisa que ele soubera sobre como estava a relação desses dois foi que Adrien tinha ido pedir desculpas para Luka e Marinette, uma altitude que Nino tinha admirado muito. Não saberia se teria coragem de encarar os dois se estivesse na situação dele. Adrien realmente tinha feito besteira.

Mas agora parecia que tudo estava totalmente perdoado e talvez melhor do que estava antes. Nino ficou curioso em saber se Marinette ainda estava vendo Luka; esperava que não, porque isso significaria mais confusões no futuro.

“Bom dia, amor” ele cumprimentou Alya, sorrindo ao ver como ela era linda, mesmo sem se esforçar. Ela o respondeu dando um leve selinho. “Você sabe o que está acontecendo com Adrien e Marinette?” ele perguntou curioso. Se alguém tivesse alguma informação, era ela.

Alya balançou a cabeça.

“E quem acompanha como esses dois estão? Eu só sei que ele veio falar com ela ontem e ela também me disse que o perdoou” disse, fazendo Nino suspirar aliviado. Claro que ele já suspeitava disso, porém era bom ter certeza. 

***

_Chat Noir sorria enquanto eles apostavam corrida. Por um segundo, Marinette achou que ele estava ganhando. Mas ela acelerou o passo e logo estava o ultrapassando, quase correndo pelas ruas de Paris._

_Ela ouviu sua risada, embora ela parecesse mais aberta e leve do que normalmente, com menos malícia._

_“My lady, nem pense que irá escapar de mim!” ele disse e aumentou a velocidade também. Ela viu que em poucos segundos ele estava na sua frente e tinha as mãos na cintura dela. “Peguei!” ele disse travesso em um sorriso que lembrava uma criança brincalhona e, um segundo depois, ele estava a beijando._

_Ela sempre tinha achado que Chat deveria ser bom em beijar, ele tinha cara de quem tinha tido bastante experiência, e ela estava certa. Ele parecia saber bem o que fazia e em poucos segundos ela estava preocupada com o fato que talvez não tivesse capacidade de pensar nem para o corresponder._

_Mas esse não parecia que era o caso, porque ele a beijava com tanto prazer que não deixava dúvidas que estava gostando disso. Marinette sabia que devia o parar quando sentiu para onde isso estava indo, mas..._

Marinette acordou com um susto. Tinha sonhado com Chat Noir e sabia bem o que aconteceria no final do sono, porque já tinha tido experiências parecidas. Ela estava contente que ninguém pudesse vê-la agora, fora Tikki, porque devia estar parecendo uma louca com a respiração tão descompassada. Mas como não ficar assim? Chat/Adrien tinha sido tão adorável no sono que tinha fazia seu coração doer dolorosamente até agora e ela tinha vontade de voltar a dormir só para experienciar tudo de novo.

Ela se olhou no espelho, desgostosa. Ela não deveria estar sonhando com Luka, uma pessoa incrível e maravilhosa que realmente queria algo com ela? Se bem que Adrien/Chat parecia querer também agora... era uma realidade que ela demoraria para se acostumar.

Mas as coisas com Adrien não eram complicadas demais para valer a pena? Ela não entendia como ele podia dizer-se tão apaixonado por ela por tanto tempo como Ladybug e ter demorado tanto a notar que ela, Marinette, era a própria Ladybug.

Ela soltou uma risada seca. Não era como se ela fosse muito melhor. Adrien era Chat Noir e o tempo todo ela resistiu as investidas dele, e ela pensava nos dois de forma tão diferente. Chat era seu melhor amigo, seu confidente; Adrien era o seu sonho. Parecia injusto que eles fossem ser a mesma pessoa e no fundo ela sabia que estava com medo do que aconteceria se ficasse com ele. E se no futuro eles se separassem? O que aconteceria com Paris? Os dois juntos não atrairiam mais suspeitas de quem realmente eram?

“Você está bem, Marinette?” Tikki perguntou preocupada com o cansaço que a dona exibia.

Marinette suspirou. Parecia estar recebendo bastante essa pergunta ultimamente. Ela realmente deveria estar um caco; mal entendia as mudanças que aconteciam na sua vida.

“Eu não sei. Está tudo tão complicado” ela admitiu.

“Na minha experiência, amor nunca é algo simples” falou com simpatia, fazendo Marinette lembrar mais uma vez como Tikki era antiga.

“Nisso eu tenho uma experiência de vida normal” falou Marinette e deu um grunhido irritado.

“Marinette” repreendeu Tikki. “Eu não quero diminuir a confusão que deve estar na sua cabeça e sei que as coisas não estão sendo fáceis. Mas acho que você ainda está melhor que muitas pessoas”.

“Como assim?” perguntou a menina confusa.

“Mari, você tem duas pessoas maravilhosas que gostam de você. Luka é um cavaleiro e ele te entende bem. Não preciso nem dizer o como Adrien é perfeito, ou você acha que é” disse dando uma risadinha. “Eu não sei se Luka te ama, acho que não deu tempo de isso acontecer ainda, apesar de ele claramente gostar de você. Mas eu tenho certeza que Adrien te ama” ela afirmou.

“Como você sabe disso?” Marinette perguntou assombrada. Não era muito boa em diferenciar amizade de romance, imagina de gostar a amar.

“Eu estou aqui há muito tempo. Depois de um tempo, você começa a reconhecer os sinais que alguém ama uma pessoa. Não existe um guia, é só algo que você sabe” Tikki falou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

“Então você acha que eu devia estar com Adrien?” perguntou hesitante, sem saber que tipo de resposta preferia ouvir.

“Não estou dizendo isso. Essa é sua escolha. Mas estou falando que não se preocupe tanto, porque os dois são pessoas excelentes e tenho certeza que as coisas vão se resolver”.

“Oh, Tikki, como você sempre sabe exatamente o que dizer?” falou Marinette sorrindo para a amiga.

“Estou feliz em te ajudar” respondeu ela sorrindo.

E Marinette percebeu de fato que ela tinha ajudado. Ainda estava confusa, mas agora sentia-se mais tranquila. Não precisava tomar nenhuma decisão apressada.


	11. Parte Onze - War of Hearts

**SIM – PARTE ONZE**

_Venha até mim nas primeiras horas da noite. Eu vou esperar por você, não consigo dormir. Porque meus pensamentos devoram, e consomem os pensamentos que tenho de você. Não posso deixar de amar você, mesmo que eu não tente. Não posso deixar de te querer. Eu sei que eu morreria sem você. Fique comigo um pouco mais, eu vou esperar por você._

[ _(War of Hearts – Ruelle)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zx_36XABhxc)

Certo. Será que sair com Luka podia ser considerado uma decisão apressada? Honestamente, Marinette tinha planejado seguir as coisas com calma, porém o menino acabou a encontrando quando fora buscar Juleka no colégio e a chamara para sair. Quando viu o jeito que ele sorria, acabou dizendo sim, afinal não podia ser tão ruim passar um tempo com Luka, certo?

Ainda assim, ela não podia evitar um pouco da culpa que sentia ao se arrumar. Ela sabia que não tinha nada além de uma relação demasiadamente complexa com Adrien, mas parecia errado sair com outra pessoa sabendo que ele gostava dela.

***

Adrien estava morrendo de fome. Nas últimas horas, tinha estado preso em um ensaio fotográfico, que não tinha sido nem um pouco divertido. Ele tivera que trabalhar com pessoas já conhecia e não suportava; todas elas pareciam achar que ele tinha tudo fácil só porque era filho de Gabriel Agreste e não tinha precisado dar o seu sangue para entrar na indústria.

“Estou cansado, Plagg” disse para o amigo. Era seguro conversar com o kwami porque eles estavam sentados na parte de trás da limusine e só tinha o Gorila que podia o observar e mesmo se ele fizesse isso, pareceria que o garoto estava conversando com o telefone.

“Também, parecia que aquilo nunca ia acabar” reclamou Plagg. De todos os Chat Noir que tinha acompanhado, Adrien era um dos que tinha um emprego mais chato. Que profissão extremamente irritante.

Adrien ficou envergonhado quando seu estômago fez um barulho alto, demostrando que a fome realmente chegara. Ele observou a janela e seu sorriso se formou lentamente ao perceber em que área estava.

“Vamos fazer uma parada” disse com um sorriso travesso e ignorou as reclamações de Plagg enquanto informava ao motorista a mudança de destino.

***

Marinette desceu para a padaria, precisando matar tempo. Já estava pronta para o seu encontro com Luka, entretanto, era cedo demais para sair de casa. Não pegaria trânsito porque ia a pé.

Ela sorriu para os pais e perguntou se eles precisavam de ajuda. Eles pediram só para ela carregar alguns produtos que tinham acabado de chegar da dispensa até a parte de restaurante.

Era isso que ela estava fazendo quando viu pelo vidro Adrien descendo da limusine e indo em direção da padaria. Devido ao susto, ela largou a caixa que segurava que tinha leites para colocar no frigobar.

Ela se abaixou para pegar e estava terminando de colocar o leite quando viu uma mão delicada a ajudando com aquela tarefa. Ela não precisava olhar para saber quem era; já tinha passado muito tempo encarando Adrien para não saber. Ela estremeceu de leve imaginando em como seria a sensação daquelas mãos a tocando de verdade.

“Obrigada” ela agradeceu, quando terminaram de colocar e finalmente teve coragem para encará-lo.

Ele sorria divertido, parecendo estar num humor mais Chat Noir do que Adrien.

“Sempre fico feliz de ajudar uma lady” ele disse dando uma piscadinha.

Marinette fingiu não estar se divertindo com isso.

“Aposto que diz isso para todas as meninas” falou.

“Talvez” falou, fingindo estar pensativo. “Mas tenho que admitir que prefiro uma princesa em especial. Talvez isso me faça interesseiro, não sei”.

“Acho que isso faz de você um gato esperto” ela retrucou e ficou divertida ao ver o olhar surpreso se espalhando pelo seu rosto. Logo depois ele começou a rir e ela se juntou a ele.

“Por mais que eu adore sua companhia, eu vim aqui comer” disse Adrien. “Estou morrendo de fome” ele disse e lançou um olhar ao redor do ambiente como se estivesse escolhendo o que comer.

“Você confia em mim, Adrien?” ela perguntou repentinamente.

“Claro que sim” ele respondeu, sem nem precisar parar para pensar. Ele confiava sua vida a ela há tanto tempo que não achava que ainda houvesse alguma coisa que o fizesse desconfiar dela.

Ela sorriu satisfeita com a resposta.

“Vou trazer seu jantar” ela disse e saiu rapidamente, o deixando a observando como um idiota.

_Essa mulher ainda vai me matar um dia,_  pensou Adrien nem um pouco preocupado. Ela era imprevisível de um jeito de bom, ele estava sempre empolgado com as novas ações dela.

Marinette voltou trazendo dois pratos de comida diferentes, equilibrando um em cada mão e somente se afastou quando Adrien tentou ajudá-la. Ela era muito teimosa.

“Tartare de boeuf e croissant” anunciou orgulhosa e sob o olhar questionador dele, acrescentou: ”Eu sei que não é uma combinação comum, mas juro que vai ficar bom” ela falou confiante.

“E se eu tiver alergia?” ele perguntou, divertido.

“Você não tem” ela falou, segura. Tinha lido bastante sobre o crush dela; sabia as alergias que tinha.

Ele a olhou, mas achou melhor não perguntar como ela sabia a resposta. Em vez disso, somente pegou um pedaço do tartare e fez a expressão mais impassível que conseguia. Ele sentiu o peso da sua altitude quando a menina bateu de leve no seu braço.

“Pare de ser tão insuportável, eu sei que você gostou” ela disse.

“Tá, certo. Você ganhou. Eu gostei” ele falou dramaticamente fazendo ela revirar os olhos e depois sorrir.

Adrien pensou se um dia o sorriso de Marinette conseguiria parar de fazê-lo sorrir como um idiota, contudo imaginava que não. Ele estava apaixonado demais para isso.

O celular de Marinette resolveu aquele momento para avisar que tinha chegado uma mensagem. Ela o abriu distraída, mas fez uma expressão culpada ao ler o que que fosse que estivesse escrito lá.

“Tudo bem?” perguntou Adrien hesitante.

“Eu... eu tenho que ir” ela falou abaixando a cabeça.

Ele puxou delicadamente o cabelo que agora estava cobrindo o rosto dela.

“Ei, o quer que seja, está tudo bem” prometeu, tentando passar o máximo de confiança que conseguia para ela.

Olhando para os olhos verdes de Adrien tão preocupados e carinhosos com ela, Marinette quis beijá-lo. Ela quis mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida e até mesmo pensou em se inclinar para ele e deixar as consequências para lá. Porém, não podia fazer isso. Não quando Luka estava a esperando para um encontro.

“Desculpe, Adrien...” ela disse e se afastou bruscamente, saindo praticamente correndo da padaria. Ele a observou preocupado.

***

_Marinette estava linda_ , pensou Luka. Ela não estava tão arrumada quanto na festa, mas não precisava disso para se destacar. Ela sempre parecia fofa para ele, com o seu jeito delicado.

Uma pena que ela não parecesse querer estar ali. Não era como se ela não respondesse a ele ou mesmo puxasse assunto, mas parecia que sua mente estava em outro lugar e ás vezes ele a pegava olhando para o nada com uma expressão triste.

Ele tentara animá-la, tentara fazer com que ela se abrisse para ele sobre qual era o problema. Mas nada parecia estar funcionando e cada vez mais ele chegava a uma conclusão que não gostava: talvez ela não quisesse estar com  _ele_.

Passou alguns minutos formando uma decisão do que fazer, apesar de saber que somente tinha um caminho que ele realmente poderia seguir e do que perderia com isso. Ele respirou fundo, resignado.

“Mari, quando eu te conheci seu coração soava assim...” ele disse e tocou a melodia que sempre o fazia lembrar da corajosa e radiante Marinette. “Mas hoje parece que está assim...” disse e tocou a melodia triste que estava sentindo emanando da garota.

Ela envolveu-se pela música, sentindo cada nota dela e acabou pensando nos últimos dias. Foi ficando tão emotiva que não teve como se controlar quando começou a chorar.

Luka parou de repente, surpreso com a reação da menina. Ele parou de tocar e ficou inseguro como a consolar. Mas não precisou fazer nada porque poucos minutos depois ela já estava limpando as lágrimas.

“O que você quer dizer como essa música?” ela perguntou e ele suspirou, sabendo que agora era uma hora decisiva, mas precisava fazê-lo.

“Mari, eu te acho uma pessoa incrível. Mas... eu entendo se você não quiser ser nada mais que minha amiga” ele falou sincero. “Eu sinto... eu sinto que você já está conectada a alguém” admitiu.

“Obrigada” sussurrou Marinette. O coração de Luka parecia não saber como lidar com essa reação da garota. Queria estar triste ou até mesmo ter raiva, mas como podia ter alguma dessas coisas quando a garota parecia tão grata?

“De nada, Marinette” ele respondeu. “Estou feliz que tenha achado alguém especial” falou sincero. Ele gostava dela, porém sabia que iria se recuperar do que sentia por ela e se a garota já gostava de outra pessoa, paciência.

“Você acha que eu seria muito cruel se eu fosse para outro lugar agora?” ela perguntou ansiosa, temendo magoar ainda mais os sentimentos dele.

Ele sorriu. Então estivera certo em imaginar que ela queria estar em outro lugar.

“Eu ficaria magoado se você  _não_  fosse para onde precisa estar” ele falou. Ela o abraçou rapidamente e saiu correndo. Era a hora de encontrar Adrien; não importava mais as besteiras que pensara sobre não tomar decisões imprudentes.

***

Adrien estava no meio de uma parte emocionante de  _Café Negro_  de Agatha Christie quando ouviu um barulho no seu quarto. Ele baixou o livro, estranhando o som. Ninguém que conhecia entraria assim, mas o barulho parecia vir de dentro do cômodo.

“Ladybug? O que você está fazendo aqui?” ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho ao encontrá-la encharcada parada no meio da sua sala.

“Desculpe, Adrien. É que eu sou só sabia como entrar desse jeito” falou apressada. “É claro, eu podia ter mandado uma mensagem..., mas eu queria ter ver logo e eu estava com medo que você respondesse. Eu não queria invadir seu espaço pessoal, eu só.... Luka disse algo... e era algo inteligente, uma piada bem elaborada... mas era não era um trocadilho e ainda era boa... então, sabe, algo estava errado, e ai começou a chover...” ela disse toda atrapalhada.

“Marinette, respire” ordenou Adrien se movendo rapidamente para o banheiro. Ele voltou com as toalhas bem na hora que ela tremia com uma concorrente de vento frio.

Marinette sentiu as mãos de Adrien colocarem a toalha em volta de si como se fosse uma manta. O gesto era tão atencioso que ela não conseguiu se controlar mais, todo o autocontrole que tentara criar se foi nesse momento. Ela o puxou pela camisa e o beijou.

Adrien ficou surpreso ao sentir os lábios de Marinette sobre si, mas não demorou a corresponder, nem um pouco preocupado em como ela estava toda molhada. Ele a puxou para si o máximo que pode, não querendo nem tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, só aproveitar o momento.

Mas quando eles pararam para respirar, ele a encarou confuso, esperando algum tipo de explicação. Ela sorria tão docemente que seu pobre coração quase não aguentou.

“Marinette, o que houve?” ele perguntou baixinho, incapaz de usar um tom normal, como se isso fosse estragar o momento mágico que tinha acabado de acontecer.

“Desculpe por fazer isso assim” ela falou e, antes que ele pudesse brigar com ela pelo fato de estar se desculpando de algo tão perfeito, ela continuou: “Eu estive tentando lutar contra esse sentimento, mas, por Deus, eu não consigo, Adrien. Eu até saí com Luka hoje, mas apesar de ele ter sido perfeitamente legal tudo que eu conseguia pensar era você. Como seria se fosse você. As piadas que teria feito, todos os comentários. Eu pensei em como me divertir mais com você na padaria que no encontro“ ela falou e quando ele não achou que pudesse mais se conter de felicidade, acrescentou: “Eu não conseguia gostar de Luka como devia, porque já gosto de você, Adrien Agreste. De como você é, de todas as formas, até as piadas sem graça de Chat Noir. Você é o meu melhor, parceiro e eu não consigo imaginar passar mais um dia negando o que eu sinto por você” ela disse e esperou a reação dele nervosa, mesmo sabendo racionalmente que ele não a recusaria. Tinha acabado de a beijar e já tinha se confessado para ela duas vezes. Ainda assim, uma parte de si, temia que ele fosse a rejeitar.

“Você demorou, my lady. Mas antes tarde do que nunca” ele disse e a puxou para mais um beijo. Ela não se opôs nem um pouco.


	12. Parte Doze - I Found

**SIM – PARTE DOZE**

_Te usarei como ponto focal, para não perder de vista o que eu quero. E fui mais longe do que achei que eu poderia._

_Eu encontrei amor onde não era deveria encontrar. Bem na minha frente, faça isso fazer sentido. Eu encontrei amor onde não era deveria encontrar. Bem na minha frente, faça isso fazer sentido._

_[(I Found - Amber Run)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rO7iNjRo9qk) _

 

Após um tempo beijando Marinette, Adrien ficou preocupado que ela realmente fosse pegar um resfriado. Ele separou algumas roupas largas que ele tinha para a menina e a enfiou na sua suíte, junto com a toalha.

Ela voltou usando as roupas dele e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo não provocou nada nele. Uma parte possessiva de si estava bastante feliz em vê-la usando suas roupas e parecendo tão confortável. Um sorriso vingativo passou pelo seu rosto ao lembrar de como tinha ficado irritado vendo Luka tirando a jaqueta de  _Chat Noir_ dela. Agora ela estava com as suas roupas.

“Você fica bem assim” ele falou. Ela riu.

“Com roupas masculinas?” disse relaxada.

“Não. Claro que não” respondeu Adrien sério. “Com as  _minhas_  roupas masculinas” replicou, a fazendo rir e o beijar levemente de novo. Eles não passaram tanto tempo no ato mais como antes, porque estavam sentindo-se mais calmos agora. Não tinham o mesmo desespero inicial.

“Está ficando tarde” Marinette observou.

Adrien sabia disso, mas só a ideia de ter que deixá-la ir embora quando as coisas finalmente estavam dando certo o deixava triste.

“Não vá” ele pediu. “Fica aqui. Você pode ir mais tarde?” ele sugeriu.

Marinette hesitou. Os pais dela sabiam que ela tinha saído para ir ao cinema, mas ela não tinha especificado com quem. Talvez eles pudessem acreditar que ela estivesse com Alya? Ela sabia que isso era uma total loucura e não costumava mentir para os pais, mas... não tinha mínima vontade de sair de onde estava agora e sabia que estava segura ali. Adrien jamais faria algo que ela não quisesse.

“Só um minuto” pediu e mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tinha decidido ir para casa de Alya, mas que não se preocupassem porque Nino e Adrien estavam lá também e eles a trariam de volta de Uber. “Pronto. Mas preciso chegar antes que eles acordem” ela avisou e viu Adrien dar um sorriso satisfeito.

“Vem, vamos ver um filme” ele disse e a puxou para ir para a cama. Ele saiu para pegar o notebook, mas assim que voltou fez questão de usar uma mão para segurar a de Marinette. Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo-se perfeitamente contente ali. Até o cheiro dele a acalmava.

Em pouco tempo, ela caiu no sono e ele ficou a olhando com um sorriso bobo. Inacreditavelmente, ela parecia ainda mais linda nesse momento. Ele queria pegar um cobertor para eles, mas não tinha coragem de movê-la para isso e somente ficou parado aproveitando a paz do momento pelo que pareceu horas.

***

_Nunca algo fora inventado que fosse mais irritante que um despertador,_  Marinette pensou sonolenta. Estranhamente o despertador dela parecia ter uma voz masculina hoje. Hum. Tanto fazia.

“Marinette!” falou uma voz urgentemente. “MARINETTE!” chamou mais urgentemente e a balançou de leve. Ela abriu os olhos e viu algo desfocado. Tudo parecia bem. Ela fechou os olhos novamente. “Não, não. Marinette, você disse que não podia se atrasar” Adrien pediu desesperado.

Ela não se moveu. Ele estava quase enlouquecendo pensando no que poderia fazer que conseguisse convencer Marinette a se levantar da cama quando uma ouviu uma voz baixa, chamando seu nome.

“Oi, eu sou Tikki” falou a kwami desconhecida para Adrien. Ele ficou chocado em como ela era adorável, de um jeito delicado que Plagg jamais seria. “Vou te ajudar. Só um segundo. MARINETTE! AKUMA! AULA!” ela gritou, fazendo a menina se levantar de repente, como se procurando a ameaça no quarto. “De nada” Tikki piscou para Adrien.

“Obrigado” ele balbuciou.

“Oh, hey Adrien. Então acho que a noite passada não foi um sonho” disse Marinette sorrindo lentamente. Ele sorriu de volta e se aproximou dela, a beijando lentamente.

“São quatro da manhã. Desculpa te acordar essa hora, mas você disse que queria estar em casa antes dos seus pais acordarem...” ele falou. Ela arregalou os olhos.

“Vou trocar de roupa” ela falou, pensando em como ainda estava usando o que ele a emprestara ontem.

“Não, não precisa” ele recusou imediatamente. “O que você vai usar? Você não precisa me devolver as roupas agora. Suas roupas ainda estão molhadas, deixe aí que amanhã eu levo” ele falou decidido.

Ela considerou o que ele falou e fazia sentido, ainda que sentisse constrangida em sair com as roupas de Adrien. Claro que atravessaria a cidade como Ladybug, então somente no seu quarto que veria de novo as peças, mas...

“Adrien, nós vamos contar a todos... que... não sei se estamos juntos” falou, xingando-se mentalmente. Tinha soado tão melhor na cabeça dela.

Ele pegou a mão dela, a confortando. Ela especial para ele e ele queria que ela pudesse ver isso.

“Eu ficaria feliz se todos soubessem que estamos juntos” ele admitiu. Tinha passado tempo demais louco por essa garota e queria que todos percebessem como ela o fazia feliz. “Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia revelar que Adrien e Marinette começaram a namorar na mesma época que Chat Noir e Ladybug” ele falou, a contragosto.

“Então acho melhor assumimos logo com Chat e Ladybug do que como Marinette e Adrien” falou. “Todos me farão perguntas demais e... eu não quero magoar Luka” disse sincera. Ela sabia que ele já sabia que ela gostava de outro, mas não precisava esfregar na cara que ela saíra com Adrien tão rápido assim.

“Mari, eu não quero perguntar isso, mas... você sente alguma coisa por Luka?” Adrien falou preocupado. Não queria trazer à tona toda a briga com Luka ou falar de algo tão importante no começo do relacionamento deles. Entretanto, queria saber se teria que dividir a atenção dela com outra pessoa. Só o pensamento o fazia ciumento.

“Ele é legal, mas... o que eu sinto por ele é só amizade” falou sincera. Tinha tentando sentir algo mais por ele, mas seu coração teimoso só conseguia pensar em Adrien de verdade.

Ele suspirou aliviado. Luka era uma cara que parecia maravilhoso e Adrien estava sinceramente com medo de como ela parecia confortável perto dele.

“Então vamos revelar logo como Chat Noir e Ladybug” ele falou, pondo um fim no assunto. Seria difícil esconder dos amigos, mas seria um mal necessário para preservar a identidade deles.

“Já que estamos nesse assunto. Precisamos decidir algumas coisas: Um. Nada de querer me salvar antes de salvar Paris” ela disse e ele parecia querer protestar, mas suspirou. Sabia que ela estava tecnicamente certa, porém como iria deixar Marinette para trás se algo acontecesse? ”Eu não sou uma garota frágil, Chat. E você precisa continuar a me ver como a mesma Ladybug forte de sempre quando estivermos lutando” ela avisou.

“Não sonharia com outra coisa, my lady” ele assentiu.

“Dois. Mesmo se brigarmos, Paris vem primeiro.” Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Essa era fácil de prometer. “Três. Nem pense em fugir de mim tão cedo” ela disse e o beijou novamente. Adrien achava que nunca iria se acostumar.

“Garoto, desculpa interromper” Plagg falou irônico. “Mas o tempo está passando”.

Adrien grunhiu irritado.  _Maldito Kwami. Maldita razão._

“Você tem que ir” concordou ele, se afastando de Marinette.

“Te vejo na escola” ela prometeu e em poucos segundos tinha saído de lá já transformada como Ladybug, em direção da casa dela.

Adrien deitou na cama com um sorriso feliz enquanto encarava o teto. Finalmente estava tudo dando certo.

***

Marinette chegou em casa ainda sem acreditar em nada que acontecera. Essas últimas horas que passara com Adrien foram as melhores da sua vida, ela nunca tinha sentindo-se tão contente e em paz ao mesmo tempo, chega era uma sensação estranha.

Quando pensava em tudo que acontecera, queria sentir-se triste por Luka, mas simplesmente não tinha espaço na sua felicidade para um sentimento tão negativo. E ela esperava que as coisas fossem ficar normais com o rapaz; ele certamente parecera tranquilo com o fato que ela gostava de outro.

_Eu beijei Adrien... ele me beijou,_ ela pensava freneticamente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, sem conter a empolgação. Tinha tomado extremo cuidado ao entrar pelo balcão do seu quarto para não fazer barulho ao acordar aos pais e até mesmo andara nas pontas dos pés para pegar um copo d’água, porém agora que finalmente estava sem previsão de sair do seu refúgio feliz (também conhecido com quarto), ela sentia-se livre da pressão de não poder fazer barulho para não ser descoberta.

Tikki sorriu divertida ao ver animação de Marinette. Ela estava feliz que as coisas estivessem dando certo para ela (ainda mais porque ela secretamente estava torcendo para Adrien).

“Marinette, seus pais vão acordar daqui a pouco e você ainda está com as roupas de Adrien” ela a lembrou, fazendo sair do estupor que estava e entrar em pânico.

“O que eu faço?!”

“Primeiro, tome um banho” instruiu e foi o que ela fez, retornando minutos depois, com a toalha enrolada no corpo e segurando as roupas de Adrien. “Muito bem. Agora você tem duas opções devolver a roupa de Adrien logo agora na escola... ou deixar no fundo do seu armário e guardar para entregar depois” Tikki disse em um tom indiferente.

Marinette hesitou. Não queria devolver a roupa para ele sem nem mesmo lavar, mas imaginava se ele ficaria muito irritado com a demora dela em devolver as roupas dele. Decidiu que não, ele tinha muitas roupas mesmo. Ela enfiou as roupas dele no armário, já sabendo que mais tarde iria pegá-las novamente só para segurar e ver que tudo era real.

Ela deitou-se na cama, ainda de cabelo molhado, esperando aproveitar as poucas horas de sono que ainda a restavam.

***

Adrien já estava terminando de se arrumar, atrasado para o tempo normal dele, porém hoje ele realmente estava nervoso com sua aparência. Era ridículo, ele sabia, ele era um modelo e estava preocupado que fosse parecer feio na escola? Mas ele queria impressionar Marinette.  _Seria interessante fazê-la ficar babando_ , pensou Adrien, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Fez o resto do processo no tempo normal e somente quando estava comendo percebeu o que estava sentindo que estava faltando. Ele abriu o celular dele e escreveu um simples “bom dia” antes de acrescentar um emoji de coração, só para apagar e colocar um emoji de uma carinha sorrindo depois. Antes de mudar de ideia novamente, ele decidiu apertar o botão enviar.

“Você realmente está doido por essa garota” Plagg observou.

“Totalmente” concordou Adrien. Marinette era simplesmente incrível e nenhuma das outras garotas chegavam perto dela. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que estavam juntos.

***

“BOM DIA!” falou Marinette animada, quase pulando de excitação. Ela estava fazendo um trabalho terrível em esconder que estava feliz, ela sabia, mas o que podia fazer se Adrien iria passar por aquela porta a qualquer segundo?

“Você está feliz demais” observou Alya desconfiada e esperou para ver se Marinette diria algo. Como ela ficou calada, acrescentou: “Aconteceu algo?”

“Não, só um sonho bom” falou Marinette e ficou horrorizada com a expressão sugestiva da amiga. “Por Deus, Alya, não  _esse_  tipo de sonho”.

Alya deu de ombros, desapontada. Nem mesmo na terra dos sonhos, um pouco de ação?

Marinette rapidamente puxou uma conversa que não a deixasse totalmente constrangida e elas estavam conversando entusiasmadamente quando a Dupain-Cheng parou na metade da fala, parecendo ter perdido qualquer linha de pensamento.

Alya se virou e ficou desapontada ao ver que era Adrien, porque sua amiga estava ficando previsível. Eles sempre eram assim perto um do outro. Mas hoje parecia que estava pior, com Adrien até mesmo parando de andar antes de abrir um sorriso enorme para ela. Marinette sorriu de volta e Alya podia jurar que ela podia sentir a adoração no sorriso de ambos.

“Bom dia” ele falou para elas e seu olhar foi para Marinette, depois os dois sorriram como se tivessem alguma piada interna.  _Adorável e enjoativo_ , pensou Alya. “Nino ainda não chegou?” perguntou surpreso.

“Ele já está a caminho” informou Alya. O namorado tinha se atrasado hoje esperando os pais.

***

Adrien sabia que era um impulso idiota, mas isso não deixava mais fácil de controlar o quanto ele queria simplesmente beijar Marinette na sala na frente de todo mundo e deixar todos saberem que eles estavam juntos. Ele queria sentir aqueles lábios de novo.

Principalmente quando ela mordia o lábio daquele jeito, tentando não rir alto demais de uma piada que Alya contara. Será que ela não tinha ideia de como estava sendo difícil para ele? Ele não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que qualquer pessoa dizia.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando usar sua energia em qualquer coisa que não arrastar Marinette dali, sem notar que o movimento foi observado de perto por ela. O gesto, na visão dela, o deixava mais parecido com Chat do que Adrien e naquele momento ela não conseguia parar de refletir sobre se seria possível diminuir o ego daquele gato metido com um beijo.

Ela estava com inveja de Adrien, em como ele parecia estar se controlando tão bem. Desde que entrara naquela conversa, Marinette parecia concordar em todas as vezes que não era para fazer isso, fazendo com que Nino (que chegara) e Alya a lançassem olhares estranhos. Já Adrien parecia estar entendendo perfeitamente o que acontecia.

Ele lançou um sorriso discreto para ela enquanto Nino e Alya estavam distraindo. Ela somente balançou a cabeça, indignada. Como ele era tão calmo?

Para a complicar a tarefa de Marinette ainda mais, Adrien estava ainda mais irresistível hoje do que nos dois normais. Ele já repetia bem menos roupas que os outros amigos¹ (talvez porque fosse ser publicidade ruim o filho de Gabriel Agreste sair por aí sempre com as mesmas pelas ruas), mas essa roupa em específico ela nunca lembrava de ter visto. Ele estava com uma blusa justa verde escura que ressaltava seus olhos e uma calça branca, com um tênis marrom. Usava um colar também que criava um efeito mais descontraído na roupa.

A sorte dela foi que não demorou muito tempo para a professora chegar. Pela primeira vez, Marinette estava agradecida em ter algo para distrair o foco dela de Adrien e estava cem por cento disposta a prestar atenção na aula.

Seus planos porém foram frustrados quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Será que era um alerta de akuma? Ela ficou tensa e pegou o celular, usando a mesa para esconder o conteúdo da professora.

Porém, olhou para Adrien sem entender nada ao ver o nome dele na tela. Ele a encarou sem expressão e ela começou a ler o texto da mensagem. Seu rosto começou a corar enquanto processava as palavras  _(você está linda, my lady²)_  e viu ele digitando algo mais. Logo chegou no seu celular o resto ( _mas não tão linda quanto quando usa minhas roupas. Sabe o que eu penso quando te vejo tão corada assim? É difícil me segurar, Marinette. Eu quero te beijar. O que você faria se eu fizesse isso?_ ).

Marinette tentou não reagir às mensagens de Adrien, porém era difícil controlar o rubor enquanto pensava no que ele escreveu. As imagens que isso criou na cabeça dela… Ah, como ela queria simplesmente agir como eles queriam e beijá-lo, testar se o cabelo perfeito dele ainda ficaria no lugar. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava irritada com ele pro provocá-la tão claramente.

Furiosa e com o coração batendo rapidamente, ela levantou a cabeça e encarou Adrien. Desta vez, ele sorria preguiçosamente, sabendo exatamente o que estava fazendo com ela.

A única resposta que ele teve dela foi um texto curto ( _seu idiota_ ) antes de ser ignorado pelo resto da aula. Adrien sorriu abertamente. Ainda preferia que pudesse ficar com Marinette publicamente, mas também estava se divertindo muito em provocá-la assim. Nunca tinha imaginado que essa poderia ser uma maneira que poderia desafiar sua lady. Estava ansioso por ver o quanto ela aguentaria.

Determinado, ele se pôs de pé assim que o sinal tocou sinalizando o intervalo e andou até as meninas, parando a centímetros de Marinette. Ele achou engraçado como ela fazia força para não o encarar.

“Alya, Marinette, vocês vão comer onde?” disse e antes de dar tempo de responderem completou: “Por que não sentam comigo e Nino hoje? Tem umas coisas que eu queria te perguntar, Alya, sobre Ladybug”.

Alya acenou enfaticamente. Certo, ela ainda estava irritada com Adrien, porém eram raras as pessoas que ainda queriam falar sobre Ladybug com ela e não queria perder a oportunidade, apesar de achar um pouco estranho.

Marinette amaldiçoou sua amiga silenciosamente. Droga, por que Adrien conhecia ela tão bem? Alya deveria ser mais difícil de convencer! Como ela suportaria sentar com Adrien o intervalo inteiro sem parar uma idiota e lidar com os flertes que ele parecia disposto a dar?

Ela olhou para o chão enquanto seguia o grupo de amigos. Mas talvez isso tenha sido um erro, porque quando viu estava bem na frente, somente com Adrien ao seu lado. Ele sorriu para ela.

“Vem, ou vamos perder a mesa!” falou e a puxou pelo braço, roçando no pulso algumas horas.

“Você está ficando louco?” ela falou num sussurro para ele, puxando a mão de volta para si. Por sorte nenhum dos estudantes parecia ter notado o modelo Adrien Agreste arrastando a colega pela mão. Ela tinha vontade de gritar com ele.

Ele somente deu de ombros e continuou a andar. Ela hesitou por um segundo, pensando se devia seguir um garoto com claros problemas mentais e depois foi para o lado dele.

Marinette achou que estava segura quando ele não tentou mais nada e eles sentaram-se na mesa, com Alya e Nino aparecendo logo após. Porém, ela sentiu Adrien encostando a perna na dela. Ele também deixou uma mão encostada na ponta da cadeira dela, apesar de não tocá-la.

Ela apoiou a cabeça na mesa, uma hora, desistindo de tudo. Adrien a enlouqueceria.

“Você está bem?” perguntou Nino, preocupado.

Ela só resmungou algo. Quase conseguiu ouvir a risada silenciosa de Adrien enquanto ele subitamente afastava-se de si.

***

Marinette não podia estar mais grata de chegar em casa. Adrien tinha diminuído os toques e as provocações no restante do dia, mas ainda assim sempre fazia questão que ela soubesse que ele estava lá. Ela estava consciente da presença dele perto da sua o dia inteiro e era difícil de lidar com isso.

Mas uma pequena parte de si tinha que admitir que tinha gostado. Ela passara tanto tempo desejando a atenção de Adrien, que saber que ele estava tão atento a ela e queria estar com ela a trazia uma sensação de felicidade enorme, com um pouco de vitória misturado, ainda que soubesse que ele estava ganhando no quesito de autocontrole. Se ela não o conhecesse tão bem, teria achado que ele estava tão calmo quanto normal. Só os pequenos detalhes, como o jeito que olhava para a porta constantemente, a mostravam o contrário. Já ela estava mais atrapalhada que o normal ainda.

Ela sorriu sozinha na sua bancada enquanto aproveitava o vento de Paris. As coisas podiam estar bem piores se o que ela tinha que se preocupar era Adrien estragar o segredo do romance deles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Apesar de não mostrar assim no desenho, só acho que faz sentido o Adrien usar muitas roupas diferentes na escola. Quer dizer, vocês viram o tamanho do quarto do menino?!  
> ² - Resolvi não abreviar nada das mensagens de textos, como se normalmente falaria por lá, porque acho que é algo que muda bastante e fica esquisito em uma história. Mas podem imaginar eles usando qnd ao invés de quando, por exemplo.


	13. Parte Treze - Next to Me

**SIM - PARTE TREZE**

_Há algo no jeito que você sempre olha pro lado positivo, ignora toda a bagunça esparramada, sempre parecendo que isso é fácil. E ainda assim você, você me quer._

[ _(Next To Me - Imagine Dragons)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpQPZe2K9e8)

 

A sensação de derrotar um Akuma nunca deixaria de ser algo tão incrível? Chat Noir sorria ao ver a borboleta já purificada indo embora. Eles tinham conseguido salvar mais uma vítima de Hawk Moth e o isso o fazia se sentir bem. Ele se sentia útil ao ver o olhar agradecido da vítima, como se realmente tivesse feito algo importante e que ajudasse o mundo. Seu trabalho de modelo não o fazia sentir-se assim e ele se perguntou se alguma outra coisa o faria. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos.

“Bom trabalho, Chat” comentou Ladybug em um tom divertido.

“Tenho que agradecer a você, my lady. Sem sua manobra incrível, nunca teríamos conseguido” falou, referindo-se a complicada cambalhota que ela teve que fazer para capturar o Akuma. Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele, praticamente o abraçando.

“Alya está filmando tudo” sussurrou.

“Vamos mesmo fazer isso?” perguntou ele em voz baixa, ansioso. Ela assentiu e ele a puxou, acabando com o espaço que faltava entre eles em um abraço. Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, sentindo o cheiro suave do perfume dela. Pensou em beijá-la de verdade logo, mas queria ver se Alya ia interferir antes disso.

“Com licença!” falou Alya, o fazendo sorrir.  _Bingo_. “Ladybug, Chat, vocês tem um segundo?”

“Um minuto, no máximo” assentiu Chat.

“Vou ser rápida então” falou e virou a câmera do celular para si. “Estou aqui com Chat Noir e Ladybug, após mais uma vitória incrível. Tenho uma pergunta para vocês. Estão comentando por aí que Ladynoir é oficial” falou e ela quase pulava de empolgação, movendo a câmera para os dois.

“Hum, Ladynoir?” Chat estava sinceramente confuso.

Ele sentiu Ladybug tirando a cabeça do ombro dele e quase resmungou insatisfeito.

“Se você quer dizer eu e Chat Noir, é verdade. Estamos namorando” disse Ladybug e o beijou. Não foi algo demorado, foi só para passar a mensagem de que realmente era verdade e não dar muita polêmica. Mas ainda assim, Adrien relaxou instantaneamente.  _Como algo podia ser tão bom?_

“Finalmente my lady percebeu o que estava perdendo” concordou Chat e Ladybug revirou os olhos, claramente se divertindo.

Alya parecia prestes a desmaiar e Marinette ficou preocupada que talvez ela fosse passar mal de verdade. Será que o choque tinha sido muito grande? Ela sempre fora fã do casal, afinal.

“Sinto muito, mas agora temos que ir” falou Chat e piscou para a câmera antes de arrastar Ladybug de lá. Não podiam ficar mais tempo, a transformação estava quase acabando.

***

“Bem, eu acho que deu tudo certo” comentou Adrien enquanto sentava num banco do lado de Marinette, o mesmo que tinha sentado alguns dias atrás.

“Acho que Alya ficou um pouco chocada, mas fora isso…” disse Marinette feliz. Sabia que isso ia se espalhar rapidamente, porém pela primeira vez era algo realmente planejado. Não tinham o que temer.

“Podíamos ter dado um beijo melhor só” falou Adrien num falso tom inocente.

“Ah, é?” ela perguntou falsamente curiosa. “Como assim?”

“Desse jeito” ele falou e a beijou. Ela automaticamente colocou as mãos no cabelo dele, sentindo o quanto era macio. Dessa vez, diferente da maioria das vezes que tinham ficado, ela deixou ele controlar o ritmo do beijo. Ela se perguntava se era possível que cada beijo realmente superasse o anterior, porque era isso que parecia estar acontecendo.

Adrien também não tinha muito do que reclamar. Ele já tinha ficado uma ou duas vezes com outras garotas, apesar de não ser algo comum, mas nenhuma delas produziu um terço da sensação que Marinette conseguia. Só a mão dela nas suas costas provocava arrepios.

Quando eles se separaram, Marinette colocou a cabeça no ombro de Adrien, aproveitando a calmaria do silêncio para pensar.

“Sabe, uma coisa que você falou é verdade” ela disse pensativa. “Eu demorei muito para perceber o que estava perdendo”.

“Acho que o mesmo se aplica a mim” disse Adrien em um tom depreciativo. Ele tinha demorado a ver o quanto Marinette era incrível e gostava dele.

“Ainda assim, você se confessou para mim como Chat. E depois como Marinette” ela falou, em um tom triste. “Queria ter feito o mesmo por você”.

Ele se virou para ela.

“Você se declarou também” ele a lembrou. “Só demorou um pouco mais para fazer isso e eu entendo porque você estava confusa” falou sem julgamento.

“Você é realmente incrível, Adrien Agreste” ela falou em um tom de voz sonhador.

“Você também é, Marinette Dupain-Cheng” ele replicou e os dois ficaram ali, somente se olhando e sorrindo.

***

Marinette não aguentava mais ouvir Alya falando sobre Chat Noir e Ladybug, como eles perfeitos um para o outro. Era muito esquisito ouvir sua melhor amiga lhe shippando com o seu namorado nas suas duas identidades, não sabendo quem vocês eram.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando se juntaram a Nino e Adrien no refeitório. Agora o assunto iria mudar, não?

“Obrigada Adrien!” falou Alya feliz. “Sem a sua dica de ter ouvido Ladybug e Chat Noir tendo uma discussão de casal no ataque que você presenciou, eu nunca teria perguntado a eles de novo sobre, bem, eles!” ela falou empolgada.

Marinette o encarou incrédula. Então era isso que ele tinha dito que queria perguntar a Alya sobre Ladybug naquele dia no intervalo? Para ser sincera, ela não ouviu metade das conversas daquele dia. Isso era trapaça. Ainda que tivesse sido útil.

Ele somente sorriu convencido, seu plano tinha sido ótimo. Arranjara um jeito de poder ficar com Ladybug logo e esperava que isso fizesse menos doloroso a espera de anunciar que estava com Marinette. Certo, fazia só quatro dias que estavam namorando, mas a espera era  _insuportável_.

“Fico feliz que eu tenha ajudado” falou para Alya, escolhendo ignorar o olhar fuzilante de Marinette em resposta.

“O noticiário está enlouquecendo com eles dois” comentou Nino. “Só passa isso em todos os canais”.

“Não sabia que você acompanhava sites de fofoca, Nino” comentou Alya divertida.

“Alguns, principalmente sobre música. Mas está passando em jornais mesmo” disse nem um pouco envergonhado.

Adrien pensou se deveria se sentir constrangido que seu relacionamento fosse notícia, mas ele já estava acostumado com a loucura da mídia, por causa do seu trabalho de modelo e…. ele xingou-se mentalmente. Ele não tinha avisado Marinette que os jornalistas matariam para conhecer a menina que o herdeiro Agreste estava namorando. Será que ela estava pronta para isso?

***

Adrien hesitou antes de tocar a campainha. Ele e Marinette estavam conversando pelo celular e ele contara que tinha o dia livre, porque o fotográfo ficara doente e sua sessão de fotos fora adiada. Ela demorou alguns minutos para responder e disse que se ele quisesse podia ir para casa dela, os pais tinham deixado ela chamar um amigo.

Ele ficara muito feliz com o convite, ao mesmo tempo que magoado com o uso da palavra amigo. Sabia que Marinette não podia contar aos pais que eles estavam juntos, não ainda. Mas ser chamado de amigo quando era tão mais era decepcionante.

Ele imaginou como seria a reação dos pais de Marinette quando descobrissem, se gostariam dele ou o achariam inadequado para a única filha deles.

Adrien respirou fundo, mais uma vez e tocou a campanhia. Esperou alguns segundos e sorriu quando viu Marinette abrindo a porta, apressada.

“Olá” ela falou.

“Olá” ele disse.

Ele não sabia como devia cumprimentá-la. Sabia que não podia beijá-la, mas os pais dela achariam estranho se ele a abraçasse?

“Quer entrar?” ela perguntou depois de alguns instantes, parecendo tão na dúvida quanto ele. Ela parecia tão linda como sempre, mesmo com simples shorts e blusa.

“Sim, claro” somente a educação que Adrien recebera o fez acordar do estupor que estava e dar um passo para frente.

Ele imaginou se iriam ficar na sala ou no quarto dela, sentia-se inacreditavelmente tímido de repente. Não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer; nunca fora para a casa de uma namorada.

“Oh, Adrien, você chegou” cumprimentou Sabine Dupain-Cheng para ele, com um sorriso parecido com o da filha. Ela carregava um pote na mão e parecia bem ocupada. “Bem vindo. Qualquer coisa que precisar, estou aqui. Se divirtam!” falou e deu uma piscadinha para Marinette, que corou de vergonha.

Ele a observou com humor, registrando mentalmente como ela ficava adorável.

“Sua mãe sabe sobre nós?” sussurrou baixinho, quando só estavam os dois.

“Não, ainda não” ela falou e o pegou pela mão, o arrastando para algum lugar. Ele ficou mais tranquilo com esse gesto. “Mas bem… seu nome não é exatamente desconhecido aqui em casa” ela admitiu, sem o encarar.

“Quer dizer que você falava de mim?” Adrien perguntou surpreso, mas feliz com a descoberta inesperada.

“Não era nenhum segredo que eu já gostava de você,  _Adrien_ ” ela falou, salientando o nome para que ele soubesse que ela estava o diferenciado de Chat.

Eles chegaram ao quarto dela. Com um sorriso travesso, Marinette fechou a porta e se aproximou dele.

“Então, Adrien? Já pensou em como você poderia fazer agora tudo que está prometendo fazer na escola? Estamos só os dois aqui e ninguém saberia” ela falou, extremamente perto dele.

Ele se virou para beijá-la, mas no segundo que tocou os lábios dela, ela se afastou.

“Você não achou que seria tão fácil, não é? Depois de todos esses dias me fazendo querer ficar com você… você não ficará comigo, a menos que  _eu_ decida mudar de ideia. É ruim, não é?” ela provocou

“Você é uma pessoa vingativa, my lady” replicou Adrien. Com certeza, essa parte dela era muito mais Ladybug que Marinette.

Rindo, ela passou as mãos no cabelo dele. Tocou suavemente o rosto, sentindo cada feição. Ele somente fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação.

“Vamos jogar!” ela falou subitamente.

E eles passaram o resto da tarde conversando e jogando videogame, sem se beijarem muito, mas sempre perto um do outro. 


	14. Parte Quatorze - Perfect

**SIM - PARTE QUATORZE**

_Eu encontrei uma garota, linda e doce. Oh, eu nunca soube que era você quem estava esperando por mim, porque éramos apenas crianças quando nos apaixonamos, não sabíamos o que era._

_Eu não vou desistir de você dessa vez, mas, querida, apenas me beije devagar. Querida, você está perfeita essa noite. Bem, eu encontrei uma mulher mais forte que qualquer uma que eu conheça, ela compartilha meus sonhos. Lutando contra todas as possibilidades, eu sei que ficaremos bem desta vez_

_(Perfect - Ed Sheeran)_

 

Alguns dias tinham se passado desde que Ladybug e Chat Noir assumiram o namoro. Eles estavam ansiosos para contar aos amigos sobre o relacionamento deles como Adrien e Marinette, porém ela ainda não se sentia confortável com isso. Estava com medo que o tempo tivesse sido curto demais ou mesmo que Luka fosse ficar magoado quando soubesse.

Portanto foi muita sorte ou azar quando Marinette estava voltando para casa e viu o Couffaine. Ele estava perto da vitrine de uma loja de instrumentos musicais e parecia concentrado ao observar uma guitarra. Ela sorriu levemente. A loja toda parecia ser a cara dele.

Ela o observou por alguns instantes, tentando criar coragem de ir lá falar com ele. Sabia que algum dia precisaria conversar com ele novamente, porém estava com um medo esquisito de machucá-lo ou de sair machucada, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente nada aconteceria. Ele já sabia que ela gostava de outra pessoa.

“Luka?” ela chamou quando por fim conseguiu se convencer a entrar na loja. Ele virou, parecendo surpreso de ouvir seu nome e sorriu quando a viu. Isso a acalmou um pouco.

“Olá, Marinette. Tudo bem?” ele perguntou.

“Estou bem, e você?” perguntou educadamente. A verdade é que ela estava ótima e não conseguia acreditar em como as coisas estavam dando certo para ela, porém não queria falar isso para ele.

“Bem também. Estou escolhendo minha nova guitarra, porque…” ele falou e começou a contar a história de como outra que tinha quebrara. Ela ouviu e pouco tempo depois não se sentia mais tensa. Parecia que as coisas estavam verdadeiramente bem entre eles.

Ele terminou de comprar e a chamou para um café. Ela fez uma cara de pânico. Não queria ser chata e recusar o pedido de Luka, mas e se ele achasse que era um encontro? E será que Adrien ficaria irritado em ver os dois juntos? Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente ir para casa.

“Relaxe, Marinette. Eu sei que você está com outra pessoa. Com o Adrien, provavelmente. Estou chamando como amigo” falou ele, sinceramente. Odiava perder as pessoas por situações como essa e não deixaria Marinette se afastar dele só porque ele tinha se interessado um pouco nela. Agora ele realmente só a via como amiga.

“Como você sabe disso?” ela perguntou espantada. Nem Alya tinha comentado nada com ela, então duvidava que Juleka soubesse que eles estavam juntos.

Luka deu de ombros.

“Eu lembro dele dizendo que gostava de você, e você dele. E, bem, dava para sentir que tinha alguma coisa ali desde antes. E quando você me falou que gostava de outra pessoa, achei que tinha que ser ele” falou tranquilamente.

Ela corou. O dia em que Adrien ficara completamente alterado não tinha sido há muito tempo, mas parecia eras diante das coisas que aconteceram.

“Ahn, me desculpe novamente por… er… gostar de outra pessoa” falou incerta.

“Sem problemas, Marinette. Isso já é passado” ele afirmou. “O Adrien também parece ser uma boa pessoa” comentou.

“Ele é” ela concordou.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns segundos, nenhum deles sabendo o que falar.

“Você ouviu o novo remix que fizeram da música de Jagged Stone?” Luka perguntou subitamente e ela rapidamente aceitou a mudança de assunto.

Depois disso, a conversa fluiu normalmente e após passar uma hora Marinette falou que tinha que ir para casa. Eles se despediram somente trocando palavras e logo ela já estava em casa. Ela sentia-se mais tranquila agora; a única coisa que a deixava sentindo-se culpada no seu relacionamento com Adrien era como Luka poderia se sentir e agora estava claro que ele realmente estava bem.

***

Adrien recebeu a mensagem de Marinette sobre como ela tinha encontrado Luka. Ele tinha que admitir que tinha ficado tenso por um momento, porém depois relaxou ao lembrar de como ela disse que não sentia nada e ela o assegurara que não tinha acontecido nada entre eles.

Ele ainda não estava exatamente feliz com a ideia de Marinette e Luka passando um tempo juntos, mas ele confiava nela. Se ela disse que nada aconteceu, nada aconteceu. Ele não agiria de forma tão babaca quanto na festa. Não queria ser o tipo de cara que diria a Marinette quem ela deveria ser amiga.

Além disso, ele gostava de Luka. Tinha simpatizado com ele quando o conhecera e eles trocaram conversas interessantes - ainda que viajadas -, tanto que até ver ele ficando com Marinette, Adrien tinha visto nele um potencial amigo.

Então ele simplesmente respondeu a Marinette dizendo que tudo bem e que se ela quisesse que eles saíssem com Luka juntos um dia, ele aceitaria. Ele acrescentou depois que chamaria mais gente para não ficar esquisito, imaginando a cena dos três juntos andando por Paris. Adrien não se sentiria confortável com isso de jeito nenhum.

Ela respondeu o agradecendo pela oferta, mas dizendo que agora só queria passar um tempo com ele (Adrien). Isso o fez sorrir como um idiota e sentiu como se todos os seus esforços em ser um cara legal fossem recompensados.  

***

Marinette se deu conta de uma coisa depois de mandar uma mensagem para o Adrien. Eles nunca tinham tido um encontro de verdade. Tinham passado bastante tempo juntos só, mas nunca realmente um encontro.

Essa seria a sua oportunidade de se redimir com Adrien, decidiu lembrando da conversa que tiveram no parque. Ainda sentia como se toda a parte difícil do relacionamento tivesse sobrado para ele, então podia pelo menos fazer isso. Ela planejaria um primeiro encontro para os dois.

O único problema era que ela não tinha a menor ideia de como se fazer um primeiro encontro. Quer dizer, ela sabia que tinha a clássico ida ao cinema (coisa que já tinha feito com Adrien). Porém, não achava que isso fosse o suficiente. Adrien jamais reclamaria, mas ele merecia mais, eles mereciam mais. Ela tinha que pensar em algo criativo, ou algo que tivesse significado para eles… ou os dois.

A pior parte é que ela não poderia pedir ajuda a Alya, porque a amiga ainda não sabia sobre os dois (só de Chat e Ladybug). Mesmo que contasse que queria chamar Adrien para um encontro, ela não saberia a história toda dos dois e não saberia o que tinha sido importante para eles.

“Tikki, você tem alguma ideia do que fazer num encontro?” perguntou desesperada para a kwami.

Tikki fez uma leve careta. Esse era um costume tão humano e do qual ela não gostava muito.

“Desculpe, Marinette, eu não sou boa nessas coisas” falou.

“Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que vamos pensar em algo” garantiu Marinette, rezando para isso ser verdade. Ela estava cheia de energia para planejar isso, só precisava descobrir como.

***

Não era fácil assistir aulas com Adrien e estar namorando com ele, mas não poder demonstrar. Tinha ficado melhor do que nos dias iniciais que estavam saindo (porque ele deixou de provocá-la e eles ficaram melhor em esconder), mas ainda assim era um tipo de tortura para Marinette.

Claro que ele também sentia-se assim e tinha que admitir que ficava extremamente irritado quando não podia defender a própria namorada porque pareceria estranho que ele estivesse disposto a entrar em brigas bobas por ela, quando tecnicamente não tinham nada. Ele se perguntou se Chloe sempre fora tão ruim assim com ela e ele nunca tinha notado ou se ela estava pior ainda (como ele tinha conseguido suportá-la estava além da compreensão dele).

Ainda assim, naquele momento em específico, eles estavam felizes. Estavam sentados juntos na mesa com Alya e Nino, aproveitando o intervalo para conversarem. A sorte é que eram melhores amigos do - outro - casal de namorados, então ninguém acharia estranho o fato que eles estavam sempre juntos no intervalo. E era divertido estar com suas pessoas preferidas, tão relaxados assim.

Marinette estava sentada do lado de Adrien e aproveitou a distração de Alya e Nino, que discutiam alguma coisa sobre física, para falar com o namorado.

“Você quer ir num encontro comigo hoje?” sussurrou, com medo de detalhar mais e os outros notarem em como eles estavam perto.

“Seria meu prazo, my… Marinette” falou, resmungando mentalmente. O fato dele sempre falar os apelidos de Marinette no momento errado já criara confusão para ele uma vez e ele não podia se permitir sair por aí chamando ela publicamente do mesmo jeito que Chat Noir chamava Ladybug, por mais que quisesse. Por sorte, ele tinha um grande variedade de apelidos para ela (Princesa, Mari, my lady, Bugaboo)...

Ela sorriu e ele se viu ansioso para onde eles iriam. Já era hora de terem um encontro de verdade, embora ele tenha feito uma nota mental que também deveria programar algo para ela depois.

***

Chat Noir aterrissou com tudo na varanda da casa de Marinette. Ela se perguntou se ele estava fazendo barulho de propósito para avisar os pais dela que ele estava lá ou se realmente só fora um acidente.  

Adrien desfez a transformação e foi beijar a namorada. Ela respondeu alegremente, mas depois os separou, não querendo deixar o encontro para lá e ficar ali. Não, ela tinha tido trabalho demais pensando nisso.

Ela não o contara para onde iriam e somente dissera que qualquer roupa estava boa, quando Adrien perguntara se deveria ir arrumado. Ele achou a resposta estranha, mas optou por uma roupa simples, só uma bermuda, blusa e tênis.  

“Você está pronto?” Marinette perguntou, nervosa. Ela estivera tão certa que fizera a escolha certa para o encontro deles, mas agora se perguntara se não tinha sido uma ideia idiota. Será que Adrien iria gostar?

“Nasci pronto” respondeu ele, como se estivesse prestes a cometer uma missão impossível. Ela revirou os olhos.  _Como tinha se apaixonado por alguém com um senso de humor tão ruim?_

“Okay, é melhor se transformar em Chat Noir de novo, porque vou ter que te levar como Ladybug até o lugar” Marinette avisou. A última coisa que eles precisavam é que rumores surgissem que Adrien estava saindo com Ladybug, que estaria traindo Chat Noir.

Plagg resmungou alguma coisa sobre como o amor adolescente era idiota e ele não era escravo, mas mesmo assim em poucos segundos Ladybug estava segurando um Chat Noir enquanto eles atravessavam alguns prédios de Paris.

Adrien se perguntava para onde Marinette estava o levando. Ela não queria dizer de maneira alguma para onde eles estavam indo e o forçara a fechar os olhos, ameaçando o deixar cair. Ele sentiu quando eles aterrissaram em algum lugar alto.

“Pronto, pode olhar de novo” ela disse.

Ele não sabia o que esperava ver quando abrisse os olhos, talvez um restaurante, mas certamente ficou surpreso em ver o topo de um terraço iluminado romanticamente com várias luzes e pétalas no chão. Ele achou o cenário estranhamente familiar.

“Você lembra desse lugar?” Ladybug suspirou.

Quando ouviu a pergunta dela, Chat recordou. Era o mesmo lugar que ele uma vez arrumara e tentara se declarar para Ladybug, mas acabara levando Marinette. Era engraçado o quanto mais a vida parecia o levar para Marinette quando tentava algo com Ladybug e ele nunca tinha notado, talvez se tivesse prestado atenção teria notado que eram a mesma pessoa. Mas no primeiro dia que estivera ali, não tinha a menor ideia da identidade dela. Ele lembrava de como tinha se sentido desolado, mas as coisas tinham ficado melhores quando viu Marinette aparentemente tão triste quanto ele.

“Uma vez, eu perdi uma oportunidade incrível de estar aqui com você, de valorizar todo o esforço que você fez para arrumar o lugar para mim. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que você sentia por mim” ela falou e ele acreditou nele, lembrando de como ela tinha ficado confusa com a noção de que ele realmente gostava dela. “Eu te machuquei naquele dia e eu sinto muito por isso. Eu fui egoísta, vindo aqui como Marinette, sem te contar quem eu era de verdade. Mas você me ajudou a tirar a minha cabeça de Adrien naquele dia” ela disse e ele riu. “Certo, reconheço que isso é um pouco irônico agora, mas na época… Eu fiquei feliz de estar aqui com você, Chat. E eu quis voltar com você de novo para aqui. Desta vez, quero que saiba quem eu sou e que eu te amo de qualquer jeito” disse e arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que tinha falado. Não tinha planejado dizer  _eu te amo_  tão cedo, mas simplesmente era como ela se sentia e notou que não se arrependia. Ela confiava sua vida a ele e eles se conheciam melhor que ninguém. Era só  _natural_ que ela o amasse e ele soubesse disso.

Pura felicidade. Era tudo que Adrien era capaz de sentir agora. Ele estava realmente tocado com todo o esforço que Marinette fizera para organizar o encontro, dava para ver que ela realmente tinha pensado nisso e ela tinha acertado em escolher o lugar. Era como se estar ali corrigisse algum dos erros que eles tinham feito, era como se ela demonstrasse que realmente o aceitava completamente e não ia mais fugir disso.

O melhor de tudo é que ela dissera que o amava. Ele não esperava ouvir essa frase nem tão cedo, sabia que as pessoas podiam ser bem guardadas nesse quesito e ela não tinha sido exatamente corajosa na hora de falar de sentimentos. Mas ouvi-lá dizer isso em voz alta o fazia feliz de uma forma que nunca tinha sentido antes. Ele já sabia que a amava fazia tempo (só demorou para perceber que amava Marinette e Ladybug de forma igual) e saber que era correspondido parecia algo tão impossível, tão perfeito. Ele nunca tinha se sentido amado desde que sua mãe morrera, mas percebeu que com Marinette, ele sentia-se assim. Era por isso que confiava tanto nela. Ele sabia que ela sempre estaria ali para ele.

“Obrigado” ele sussurrou, como se tivesse medo que as palavras fossem ser roubadas se falasse alto demais. Ele estava agradecendo por tudo, por cada momento que passaram juntos, por cada momento que ela não desistiu dele. Por ela insistir nele mesmo quando as coisas estavam difíceis.  “Eu também te amo” disse, fazendo com que um sorriso tão grande quanto o seu aparecesse no rosto dela.

Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou calmamente, sem pressa alguma. Aquela noite parecia ser forte demais acabar, eles não iriam a lugar nenhum. Naquele momento, eles se sentiam vivos de uma forma muito mais intensa que o normal. A melhor maneira de explicar isso é que nesse momento eles juravam ser infinitos.¹ Sabiam que não eram eternos, mas aquele parecia ter uma intensidade que iria ecoar eternamente, ressoando pelo universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Quem pegou a referência a “As Vantagens de Ser Invisível”? É dessa parte: “Eu sei que tem pessoas que dizem que essas coisas não acontecem, e que isso serão apenas histórias um dia. Mas agora nós estamos vivos. E nesse momento, eu juro. Nós somos infinitos”.


	15. Parte Quinze - The One

****

**SIM - PARTE QUINZE**

_Porque eu soube no primeiro dia que eu te conheci que eu nunca ia te deixar escapar. E eu ainda me lembro de me sentir nervoso, tentando encontrar as palavras para te trazer aqui hoje.[(The One - Kodaline)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmyzGup00aM)_

O plano de revelar que estavam namorando estava finalmente sendo posto em ação. Adrien e Marinette mal conseguiam conter o entusiasmo. Se tudo desse certo, em pouco tempo admitiriam para todos que estavam juntos e conseguiriam separar o tempo completamente em que Ladybug e Chat Noir começaram a namorar de quando Marinette e Adrien começaram a namorar.

Claro que não podiam simplesmente anunciar que estavam juntos, então o primeiro passo seria fazer com que um deles chamasse o outro para sair para o “primeiro” encontro deles. Eles tinham decidido que quem faria isso seria Adrien, porque faria mais acreditável que Marinette o chamando a sair, mesmo que isso tivesse causado uma pequena discussão.

Agora eles estavam na escola, numa sexta-feira, Alya e Marinette arrumavam o material para ir casa. Boa parte da turma tinha saído já e a que ficara não conseguiria ouvir.  

“Marinette, eu, hum, tem algo que eu queria perguntar” chamou Adrien, fingindo estar nervoso.

Ela olhou para ele curiosa, como se estivesse imaginando inocentemente o que ele pediria. Ela percebeu Alya parando e os observando atentamente, o que a fez ficar tensa. Teria que convencer a esperta amiga que estava surtando com o pedido dele.

“Pode falar, Adrien” disse gentilmente, num tom que usaria com qualquer amigo, fingindo que acreditava que ele estava em problemas.

“Você quer ir ao cinema comigo?” ele perguntou.

“Claro, Nino e Alya também vão?” no fundo, ela estava se divertindo em fazer ele anunciar diretamente que queria sair com ela.

“Não, eu…” ele respirou fundo e olhou para o chão, antes de levantar a cabeça. “Eu estou querendo sair com você em um encontro. Só nós dois” falou e ela se perguntou o que o fez ficar vermelho se sabia que ela diria sim. Ele realmente era um bom ator.

Ela esperou alguns segundos para responder, como se o cérebro dela estivesse em pane, que é o que sabia que teria acontecido se fosse real isso.

“Eu iria adorar” respondeu por fim.

Ele sorriu amplamente.

“Certo. Te mando os detalhes depois, tenho que ir” se despediu apressadamente como se estivesse nervoso. Ela não pode evitar pensar em como ele era adorável, atuação ou não.

“O que acabou de acontecer?” falou Alya, empolgada. Não era particularmente fã de Adrien no momento, mas ainda assim era o cara que sua melhor amiga gostava e que tinha a chamado para um encontro. Estava feliz por ela.

Marinette sorriu. Seu plano estava dando certo!

“Não tenho certeza, mas… acho que Adrien acabou de me convidar para sair” murmurou.

Alya deu gritinhos animados e arrastou para tomar um milk-shake, prometendo contar tudo sobre encontros que a pudesse ajudar.

***

Era um jantar tranquilo. Sabrina e Tom conversavam sobre o negócio e notícias que ouviram, contando com a opinião de Marinette de vez em quando. Nada fora do normal.

“Mãe, pai, posso sair com Adrien?” a mais nova perguntou de repente, meio nervosa, interrompendo a conversa dos pais.

Não sabia o que faria se eles dissessem não, até porque já tinha saído com ele. Mas agora que estava no caminho de admitir que estava namorando, queria que os pais soubessem soubessem também. Não queria esconder de mais ninguém, principalmente de pessoas tão importantes para ela. Também não esperava que seus pais fossem reclamar. Eles pareciam gostar de Adrien.

Sabine e Tom trocaram um olhar indecifrável para a filha, tendo uma conversa silenciosa. Ele se divertia com a ideia de aterrorizar um pouco a filha, enquanto ela tinha pena da pobre menina. Já imaginavam que isso fosse acontecer, especialmente depois de como ele estava a olhando quando viera visitar a casa deles.

“Tudo bem” Tom disse, por fim. “Mas eu quero que ele venha falar conosco antes de vocês saírem” ele avisou.

Marinette fez uma careta, que vergonha seria fazer Adrien conversar com seus pais antes de irem para o encontro deles. Será que eles fariam perguntas embaraçosas? Ai meu Deus e se resolvessem mostrar fotos dela de bebê?

Tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Ela devia cancelar tudo e dizer que era uma pegadinha. Eles tinham conseguido namorar escondido até agora, conseguiriam aguentar mais tempo e ela não enfrentaria essa humilhação.

***

Adrien escolheu a mesma noite para contar a Gabriel que estava saindo com alguém. Entretanto, nada na sua casa era tão simples quanto na casa dos Dupain-Cheng. Ele já esperava que o pai fosse se opor a ideia dele saindo com alguém tão comum quanto Marinette.

Quando ele descobriu que o pai realmente estava em casa para jantar, pela primeira vez em dias, caminhara até a mesa e ocupara o seu lugar de costume, comendo em silêncio depois de realizar um breve aceno para o pai.

“Pai, tem algo que eu preciso falar” disse Adrien e viu a mão do seu pai parar na metade do caminho de pegar o vinho.

“Diga” falou Gabriel em um tom frio. Algo que tinha aprendido com a vida era que raramente notícias eram positivas. Já imaginava mil confusões que o seu filho se metera e como resolver a situação.

“Eu estou gostando de uma menina e chamei ela para sair comigo” Adrien disse de uma vez, antes de perder a coragem, frente a atitude do pai.

Gabriel lançou um olhar calculista para ele, como se considerando qual era a melhor maneira de lidar com o problema. Podia ser uma menina que fosse ajudar a imagem da sua companhia, mas a probabilidade maior é que fosse ser alguém irresponsável, que prejudicasse a empresa.

“Quem é ela?” indagou.

Adrien sentiu-se tenso. Sabia que depois que falasse o nome de Marinette não teria volta. O pai com certeza iria querer conversa com ela para ver se ela era adequada aos padrões criado por ele.

Mas ele tinha fé na sua garota. Se ela conseguia ser tão destemida e confiante, ela conseguiria lidar com Gabriel Agreste. Ela passaria por qualquer teste colocado por ele. Além disso, ela entendia do mundo de moda o suficiente para impressionar ele.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” ele informou em uma voz firme. Não deixaria dúvida que a protegeria se preciso.

Ele sentiu o pai o encarando, seu rosto ilegível. Ele esperou pelo que pareceram minutos.

“Ela não é a menina que desenhou o chapéu do meu concurso?” perguntou Gabriel. Nunca se esqueceria do talento demonstrado muito além da idade da menina e nas outras poucas vezes que se encontrara com ela, também acabara por se surpreender.

Adrien assentiu e Gabriel pensou que podia ser alguém bem pior, como alguma menina gótica totalmente sem tato ou algum outro tipo de marginal. A primeira vista, Marinette passaria a impressão certa: de alguém doce, mas não dedicada demais a sua aparência.

“Você já a avisou de como ela terá que se comportar? Não podemos arriscar a imagem da companhia” falou ele.

“Se eu falei que ela terá que lidar com a imprensa? Sim” Adrien tinha de fato a avisado. Ele explicará que no primeiro mês seria um pouco complicado, mas que depois melhoraria. Sempre surgiria uma notícia mais impactante que um simples namoro de um modelo. Marinette somente tinha dito que estava acostumada a lidar com isso como Ladybug.

Ainda assim, ele tinha a alertado do fato que era diferente. Como Ladybug, ela só era alvo da atenção deles em poucos momentos e quase sempre positivamente. Como Marinette, ela seria vigiada 24 horas e estaria mais propensa a uma fofoca maldosa. Era o que acontecia com Adrien, como Agreste e Chat Noir. Ele não se importava nem um pouco com os jornais quando estava transformado, mas algumas horas se irritava com a atenção que recebia como modelo. Um pequeno comentário poderia virar uma polêmica enorme.

“Traga ela para almoçar aqui amanhã e podemos discutir como será divulgado o relacionamento de vocês” disse Gabriel, em um tom calculista.

Adrien assentiu e eles terminaram de comer em silêncio, nem mesmo se despedindo quando cada um retornou para o seu próprio quarto.

***

“Então, de que horas você quer que eu te pegue amanhã?” perguntou Adrien, em uma ligação com Marinette. Ela não gostava muito de falar por esse modo, preferindo mensagem, mas ele sempre a convencia a ficar conversando com ele. Não tinha culpa se era um cara antiquado e gostava desse tipo de comunicação; amava ouvir a voz dela e parecia mais natural que áudio.

E agora mais que nunca ele queria conversar com ela. O jantar com seu pai não tinha sido tão ruim quanto podia ter sido, mas também não fora nada divertido. Doía a forma como nem uma vez, o pai o parabenizou ou se preocupou com ele. Não, tudo que Gabriel Agreste via era trabalho. Ele não podia nem mesmo  _tentar_ participar um pouco da vida do filho,  _uma_ pergunta sobre ela teria sido o suficiente.

“Não sei, mas meus pais querem te conhecer” disse ela hesitante.

“Mas eles já não conhecem?” perguntou Adrien confuso, afinal tinha ido a casa dela recentemente, movendo o braço pelo lençol da cama. Como ele queria que ela estivesse ali com ele.

“Sim, não… Eles querem te conhecer como o menino que sai comigo” disse ela num fôlego só. Ele podia apostar que ela estava corando.

“Ah. Eu iria adorar” disse ele. “Você sabe que eu gosto dos seus pais, certo?” perguntou. Era verdade. Por incrível que pareça, ele sentia-se mais confortável lá do que na própria casa.

“Bom saber” ela falou e ele não sabia dizer se ela estava sendo irônica.

“Meu pai quer que você venha almoçar com a gente. Para discutir a publicidade do nosso relacionamento” ele falou, tentando a preparar  para o que estava por vir.

Se ela achou a situação esquisita, não comentou e somente confirmou que iria. Então eles começaram a falar de temas mais agradáveis e toda a tensão se dispersou de Adrien.

***

A família de Marinette o recebeu ainda melhor do que quando ele fora ali da última vez. Adrien só tinha planejado dar oi para o senhor Dupain e a senhora Cheng antes de buscar Marinette para falar com o pai dele e depois ter alguma diversão. Mas acabara ficando muito mais tempo, trocando histórias divertidas com eles. 

"Então, o que você e a minha filha são?" perguntou Tom Dupain quando Adrien tinha terminado de contar a história de como ela o salvara dos fãs dele quando fora ver o filme da mãe. Claro que ele resolveu omitir a parte que ele era Chat Noir e ela Ladybug. 

Adrien ficou vermelho. Não era como se tivesse vergonha de Marinette, mas ouvir essa pergunta tão diretamente do pai dela o deixava desconfortável. Além disso, não podia admitir já que estavam namorando.

"PAI" gritou Marinette, envergonhada. 

"Desculpe, rapaz. Não estou tentando te ameaçar" disse, o que Adrien era grato porque ele era enorme. "Só quero saber como estão".

Sabine Cheng mandou um olhar de aviso para ele. 

"Eu, bem, eu gosto muito da sua filha, senhor" admitiu Adrien. "Ela é especial para mim" falou e viu Marinette sorrir para ele. 

"Mas não estamos juntos, papa" ela falou, mesmo que deixado a perna dela encostar levemente na dele, para o tranquilizar. 

"Não ainda, pelo menos" disse Sabine, fazendo os dois adolescentes ficarem ainda mais vermelhos.

***

Marinette sentia-se numa reunião de negócios. Não tinha nada casual no jeito que Gabriel se referia a ela ou a fazia perguntas. Ele somente estava procurando o que poderia ser positivo e negativo para sua empresa.

Ela não se importava com isso de verdade, porque já tinha vindo preparada para isso. Não esperava que Gabriel a fosse receber de braços aberto. Entretanto, ficava triste, porque percebia em como essa atitude machucavam Adrien.

Ele claramente estava tentando agir como se isso não importasse, mas ela conseguia ver uma dor no olhar, um resto de esperança morrendo. Ela queria desesperadamente consertar isso, mas não sabia o que podia fazer para Gabriel gostar dela e a aceitar como família.

“A senhorita já teve muitos namorados?” perguntou ele, como se num inquérito.

“Pai!” Adrien protestou. Aquela pergunta era ridícula.

“Não, senhor” respondeu Marinette, controlando o impulso de gritar com o homem. Que pergunta horrível. Mas uma pequena parte de si sabia que ele estava perguntando isso para não ser surpreendido com um histórico longo de ex-namorados que podiam falar mal dela e Adrien, ou algo assim.

“Ótimo” ele deu um pequeno sorriso, o primeiro da noite. Ela quase suspirou aliviada. Porém, ele continuou a fazer milhões de perguntas.

Depois de quase uma hora, eles tinham passado várias vezes pelo quê devia ser divulgado da história dos dois e o quê não deveriam responder nem se perguntassem diretamente. Era meio confuso para a mente de Marinette ter que decorar mais uma história sobre como supostamente era o relacionamento dela e Adrien, mas valia a pena.

De qualquer forma, ela ficou feliz quando Gabriel se despediu deles e falou que era um prazer a conhecer oficialmente. Adrien a puxou para si no segundo que ficaram sozinhos e ela pode sentir o coração dele batendo rapidamente.

“Vamos sair daqui” ele propôs alguns segundos depois e ela rapidamente concordou, abandonando a mansão.

***

“Para onde estamos indo?” perguntou Marinette e Adrien sentiu-se vingado de quando ela o fizera fechar os olhos para ver o local do encontro deles.

“Você vai ver quando chegarmos” disse, apertando a mão dela, relaxado no banco de trás da limusine dele. “Já estamos perto”.

Ela olhou ao redor, tentando imaginar o que fariam. Porém, eles só estavam cercados de áreas verdes e já tinham deixado Paris (o que rendera uma reclamação dela para Adrien, mas ele prometera que não era muito longe).

“E se eu não tiver uma roupa boa?” ela tinha colocado um vestido, mas agora se arrependia dessa decisão.

“Não se preocupe, eu me preocupei com isso” ele a assegurou, a deixando mais confusa. Não via nada perto deles e não sentia que seu vestido era bom para o campo.

“Você nunca faz nada pequeno, não é, Chat? Paris não era o suficiente para você?” Marinette perguntou.

“Eu queria o melhor para uma mulher tão especial quanto você” ele disse, aproximando o rosto dela. Ela sentiu-se corando, por alguma razão que não entendia. “E olha quem fala. A senhorita fez um encontro lindo para mim. Eu só tinha que manter o nível” disse ele.

“Levar alguém para outra cidade numa limusine não é o que eu chamaria de manter o nível” brincou Marinette.

“Você está dizendo que eu exagerei?” falou Adrien subitamente preocupado. “Esse é o meu meio de transporte normal, então não achei que teria problemas e seus pais deixaram…”.

“Calma, gatinho. Estava só brincando. E claro que meus pais deixaram. Acho que eles querem te adotar” resmungou Marinette.

Os pais dela tinham realmente adorado Adrien e ele logo já estava conversando com eles como se sempre tivesse feito parte da minha família. Tinha sido algo até incrível de se ver. Uma pequena parte da garota estava com ciúme, mas a maior parte feliz que Adrien tivesse se encaixado tão bem. Deus sabe que ele precisava.

Adrien sorriu convencido.

“Isso é só porque sou adorável” disse.

“É, isso você é” falou Marinette e o beijou rapidamente.

O carro parou e eles se separaram. Adrien sorriu ao ver o lugar. Hoje nem parecia estar tão lotado quanto normalmente.  

“Chegamos” anunciou e abriu a porta, a fechando depois de Marinette passar. O motorista desceu também segurando duas bolsas pretas e se juntou a eles.

Marinette olhou maravilhada o lugar. Era um centro de atividades esportivas e parecia ter várias atividades. Ela conseguia ver uma parede de escalada, um tiro ao alvo, uma canoagem. Ela queria testar tudo.

“Eu achei que você ia gostar de um pouco de exercício que não envolvesse salvar Paris e eu gosto desse lugar, costumava vir com a minha mãe quando era pequeno…” disse Adrien.

“Eu adorei, Adrien. É incrível” falou irradiando felicidade.

Eles passaram por uma mulher com uma prancheta que viu o nome deles e que já estava pago. Elas o entregou as pulseiras de lá e apontou para um vestiário onde poderiam se trocar e nessa hora o motorista de Adrien os deu as bolsas. Com um olhar suspeito para Adrien, Marinette abriu e viu que tinha um conjunto completo de roupas suas que serviriam para exercício.

“Sua mãe me ajudou a separar uma roupa para você” admitiu. Ele tinha confessado para onde ia quando foram lavar os pratos e pedira a ajuda dela para pegar roupas sem que Marinette percebesse. Ela entregou diretamente para o Gorila.

 _Ele é perfeito,_  Marinette pensou.  

"Eu te amo" ela falou. 

"Eu também te amo" ele respondeu, sorrindo.

***

Horas mais tarde, Adrien e Marinette estavam cansados. Tinham passado o dia correndo de uma atividade para outra, sempre competindo com o outro e vendo quem era o melhor. Era fácil cair no papel de Chat Noir e Ladybug, mas dessa vez era mais agradável ainda, porque se falhassem não haveria nenhuma consequência.

Adrien se perguntou se deveria ficar assustado com a facilidade que Marinette conseguia atirar com uma arma na lata que estava de alvo, mas decidiu que somente fazia sentido depois dela ter que mirar tantas vezes em lutas, mesmo que não fosse familiar com armas de verdade. Ela tinha se divertido bastante nessa parte.

Já ele gostara mais da hora em que jogaram toque com a bola de volêi um com o outro. Ele gostava bastante do esporte, mais do que basquete, e se tivesse opção treinaria isso. Mas seu pai sempre insistira que ele fizesse o outro.

De forma geral, eles tinham se divertido muito e não tinham se preocupado com nada. Na opinião de Marinette, fora melhor ainda que o último encontro. Não mudaria nada do que acontecera no dia inteiro, mesmo a parte chata de Gabriel.

Eles voltaram para casa sentados um do lado do outro na limusine e alguma hora do caminho, Marinette apoiara a cabeça no ombro de Adrien e dormira lá, exausta demais para ficar acordada. Ele sorriu.

***

“Então, como foi o encontro com Adrien?” Alya perguntou ansiosa assim que Marinette pisou na casa dela. Elas tinham combinado que iriam se encontrar ali depois que ela voltasse do encontro dela com Adrien. Juleka, Mylene e Rose foram também para casa de Alya.

“Foi ótimo!” falou Marinette empolgada.

Ela começou contando a verdade, de como tinha apresentado ele aos seus pais e como fora interrogada por Gabriel (para indignação delas). Mas depois mudou a história.

Eles decidiram que ia falar daquele primeiro dia que foram pro cinema sozinhos como se fosse o primeiro encontro deles, pois não conseguiriam explicar por que ela ia gostar tanto de exercício e como ele saberia disso. Também parecia menos exagerado.

“Tão romântico” suspirou Rose quando ela contou que ele não a deixou a pagar.

Marinette ficou com medo que Alya fosse notar como era semelhante ao dia que saíra sozinha com Adrien para o cinema de verdade, mas nunca tinha entrado em detalhes e pelo visto a amiga achava que as coisas que se repetiam era somente porque era o mesmo lugar.

“Ele me chamou de Princesa” falou e foi a vez de Mylene soltar um gritinho sonhador.

Agora seria a parte mais complicada, a totalmente inventada. Marinette usou as sensações que sentiu naquela primeira noite que ficou com Adrien para contar do nervosismo de ficar com ele, fingindo que se referia a sala de cinema. Por segurança, preferiu não falar demais. Mas fora algumas perguntas ou outras das amigas, principalmente Alya, não teve que dar detalhes. Ela ficou grata. Menos chance de se perder assim.

Eventualmente, mudaram de assunto, falando de coisas banais e dos colegas. Depois, o assunto virou séries e uma dada hora Mylene não aguentou mais de sono e se recolheu para dormir. As amigas começaram a seguir o exemplo e Marinette se aninhou no seu colchão.

 _Uma noite perfeita para terminar um dia perfeito,_ pensou e dormiu _._


	16. Parte Dezesseis - Perfectly Perfect

**SIM - PARTE DEZESSEIS**

_Você pode pensar que não é uma supermodelo, m_ _as você se parece com uma para mim._ _Eu prefiro ter sua foto no meu telefone q_ _ue na capa de uma revista._

_É difícil pensar que uma garota como você p_ _oderia ter qualquer insegurança._ _É engraçado como todas as coisas que você mudaria s_ _ão todas as coisas que são bonitas para mim._

_Talvez v_ _ocê nunca irá ver em você o que eu vejo._ _As pequenas coisas que você faz que me fazem ficar louco._ _Eu não sou louco._ _Você é perfeitamente perfeita para mim._ _Seu sorriso ilumina a sala e_ _eu acho que você não percebe que o_ _mundo inteiro percebe você._

_(Perfectly Perfect - Simple Plan)_

Nino soube por Alya que Adrien e Marinette tinham saído num encontro. Por alguns minutos, ele ficou irritado com o fato que seu melhor amigo não o contara isso. Mas depois relaxou. Conhecia Adrien e sabia que ele não fizera por mal, provavelmente nem sabia que ele iria querer ouvir isso.

Nino estava feliz pelo amigo e Marinette. Tinha certeza de que eles dariam um belo casal, conseguia ver o quanto eles se importavam um com o outro e tinham passado tempo demais sem admitirem o que sentiam. Marinette também parecia entender Adrien de um jeito que ninguém mais podia e ele parecia ser o único que podia competir com a gentileza dela. Eles seriam um casal incrível, Nino tinha certeza disso.

Ele observou quando Adrien entrou pela porta da lanchonete. Seu amigo parecia irradiar felicidade, como vinha fazendo há dias. Ele estava completamente relaxado. De alguma forma, parecia diferente do Adrien de sempre.

Eles tinham marcado de se encontrar ali para tomar um milk-shake e comer hambúrguer. Bem, Nino ia fazer isso. O amigo teria que seguir a dieta rígida de sempre e tomaria só uma água. Era uma vida cruel.  

“Como foi a sessão de fotos?” perguntou.

Adrien deu de ombros. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Não tinha nada de interessante, só vários sorrisos programados e poses nada confortáveis.

“Mas como foi a pista de skate?” rebateu para Nino. Ele falou um pouco sobre isso, mas Adrien conseguia ver que ele estava sério.

“O que foi?” perguntou.

“Então você e Marinette são um casal agora?”

Ele ficou confuso pelo tom do amigo. Ele não parecia exatamente feliz com isso. Seu tom estava neutro demais. Ainda assim, Adrien sorriu. Era bom poder confirmar que estava com Marinette.

“Sim. Quer dizer, acho que sim” ele se corrigiu rapidamente, lembrando que na teoria era o primeiro encontro deles. “Eu a convidei para sair” falou.

“Como foi?” Nino perguntou.

Então Adrien começara a falar sobre o encontro deles do jeito que ele e Marinette tinham combinado de divulgar. A verdade completa sobre eles nunca poderia ser dita, aparentemente. Mas ele não se importava; só de poder viver tudo isso com ela já estava feliz.

“Eu estou feliz que todo o drama de vocês acabou” falou Nino, depois que Adrien terminara de contar tudo.

“Como assim? Que drama?” perguntou Adrien confuso.

Nino riu. Seu amigo realmente era cego em qualquer coisa relacionada a romance e sair com Marinette não resolvera isso ainda.

“Cara, nunca vi algo tão complicado quanto vocês dois.”

_Você não faz ideia_ , pensou Adrien. Ele não conseguiria explicar a história dele com Marinette e Ladybug nem se tentasse.

“Não entendi até agora como vocês não confessaram antes que gostavam um do outro, porque estava na cara” continuou Nino. "Mas isso não importa agora”.

“É, agora está tudo bem” concordou Adrien sinceramente e sorriu. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz na sua vida.

***

Quando Marinette chegou na escola na segunda-feira, Adrien, Alya e Nino já estavam conversando na sala de aula. Ela sorriu ao ver todos eles juntos, principalmente porque não precisaria mais mentir agora. Seria um segredo a menos, um peso que ela poderia se livrar.

Adrien parecia estar tão feliz quanto ela porque sorriu abertamente no segundo que a viu. Ela se sentiu agitada e se perguntou se um dia se acostumaria com ele ou sempre reagiria a sua presença.

Ela abraçou Alya e cumprimentou Nino e, por fim, virou-se para Adrien. Ele a surpreendeu ao abraçá-la fortemente, como se não quisesse a deixar escapar. Ela não se importou nem um pouco e se aconchegou nele.

“Bom dia, Princesa” ele sussurrou no seu ouvido.

“Bom dia, Adrien” ela murmurou de volta.

Nino observou a cena com um sorriso orgulhoso e Alya manteve uma expressão neutra. Ainda não tinha perdoado Adrien por tudo que ele fizera na festa.

Marinette sentiu que tinha pessoas os observando e quando desencostou de Adrien, viu o olhar de vários colegas os observando atentamente. Ela corou um pouco. Pelo menos, eles pareciam felizes.

A única pessoa que não parecia ter gostado do casal era Chloé. Ela olhava infeliz para onde o seu Adrien estava agarrado a menina que ela não aturava.

***

“Adrien, você está bem?” chamou a voz irritante de Chloé quando ele estava prestes a sair da sala. Ele suspirou. Tinha previsto que ela reclamaria dele e Marinette, mas ainda assim tinha uma esperança de que estivesse errado.

“Claro que sim. Nunca estive melhor” disse com um sorriso forçado para ela.

“Eu não acho que você está bem” ela falou, ignorando o que ele tenha dito. “Marinette fez alguma coisa com você? Ela está te ameaçando?” perguntou alto, como se estivesse chocada pela descoberta que acabara de fazer.

Marinette somente a olhou friamente, nem um pouco impressionada com a atuação da loira. Honestamente, ela era muito previsível.

“Não, Chloé” Adrien falou sem paciência. Já estava irritado com ela há tempos e agora ela vinha insinuar algo tão horrível de Marinette. “Estou com ela porque eu quero”.

“Você não percebe quem ela realmente é, Andriks. Ela só está te usando para conseguir falar com o seu pai” afirmou a loira convicta.

Adrien sabia que teria que lidar com uma suspeita dessa mais cedo ou mais tarde, porém nunca esperou que ouviria isso da colega e ex-amiga. Qualquer um naquela sala saberia que Marinette era pessoa que menos usaria alguém para conseguir o que quer.

“Marinetet jamais faria algo assim. E sabe por que, Chloé?” perguntou rudemente. Não toleraria que ela difamasse sua namorada assim. “Porque Marinette é tudo que você não é. Ela é gentil, carinhosa. Ela se preocupa com os amigos e até mesmo com todos ao seu redor. Ela não possui a maldade necessária para tentar enganar alguém. Ela jamais iria querer magoar alguém dessa forma. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu” disse e a encarou friamente, observando como ela perdeu a compostura e pareceu ficar com raiva dele. “Eu sei que você tem inveja de Marinette. Mas isso precisa parar. Não aguento mais ver você sendo tão maldosa com todo mundo, o tempo inteiro. Cadê aquela menina que foi minha amiga?” falou firmemente. Tinha tolerado tempo demais ver a menina maltratando todos.

Chloé estava longe de ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas fora ela que se dera o trabalho de sempre o convidar para sair e invadir sua casa para tentar quebrar a monotonia que era sua vida. Ela estava ali, sempre falando de si, mas sempre ia quando ele a chamava. Ele sabia que ela podia ser uma amiga leal. Mas ela não agia assim fazia muito tempo.

Adrien observou triste enquanto ela começava a chorar e às pressas saía da sala. Ele suspirou e trocou um olhar com Marinette. Ambos sabiam que um Akuma estava a caminho. Eles saíram apressadamente da sala para terem tempo de se transformarem.

Não demorou muito tempo e eles derrotaram Chloé akumizada.

“Ladybug, espere!” ela gritou, fazendo Marinette parar quando estava indo embora. “O que você faz quando estragou tudo?”

“Pede desculpa” falou ela simplesmente, lembrando de Adrien e como ele fora corajoso em bater na porta dela no outro dia quando ela estava pronta para matá-lo. “E toma cuidado para não fazer novamente” acrescentou, pensando no caso de Chloé. Ela partiu sem dizer mais nada.

 ***

Surpreendentemente, as palavras de Adrien e Ladybug pareceram fazer efeito em Chloé. No outro dia, ela pediu desculpas a Adrien e a Marinette e estavam tratando todos bem melhor do que o normal. Eles sabiam que isso provavelmente não iria durar para sempre, mas era um começo.

Porém, Adrien ainda sentia-se incomodado com algo. Ele repetia as palavras de Ladybug em sua cabeça e sabia que elas serviam para ele também. Tinha alguém que ele tinha que falar ainda, alguém com que ele ainda não tinha resolvido as coisas.

Ele esperou até vê-la caminhando para voltar para casa, saindo da escola.

“Alya!” falou, fazendo ela se virar. “Posso falar com você um momento?” pediu Adrien.

A Césaire o encarou inquisitiva. Não queria perder seu tempo com o Agreste, então era bom ser importante.

“Eu quero te pedir desculpas. Pelo jeito que eu falei com Marinette. Eu sei que ela te contou todas as besteiras que eu falei naquela festa. E sei que foi difícil você confiar em mim e me contar que ela gostava de mim, só para eu estragar tudo depois” ele falou sincero. “Eu não acredito em nada do que eu disse. E não tenho muita desculpa para o que eu fiz, fora a bebida e o ciúme. Mas eu prometo que eu nunca mais vou fazer nada assim de novo. Eu não quero machucar Marinette nem um pouco mais do que eu já fiz” falou e algo no seu tom arrependido e sincero atingiu Alya.

Um debate interno se estabeleceu dentre de si. Perdoaria Adrien mesmo depois dele ter sido um idiota ou ficaria para sempre odiando o ficante da amiga quando a mesma já tinha o perdoado? Ela sabia que ele tinha feito apenas escolhas ruins, em um dia ruim. Mas era difícil não desconfiar dele novamente.

“Okay” disse ela por fim. “Eu posso ser supretetora mesmo” admitiu. Talvez fosse porque tivesse que cuidar constantemente dos seus irmãos menor, mas sempre sentia uma necessidade de proteger as pessoas próximas a si.

“Eu sei. E você é uma excelente amiga por isso” ele falou sincero e sorriu quando viu o seu olhar chocado. “Mesmo com raiva de mim naquela festa, você não me deixou lá. Você ajudou Nino a me colocar no carro” ele disse, feliz.

“Não ache que eu fiz por você, Agreste” ela falou em um tom divertido.

“Eu sei que foi muito mais para ajudar Nino. Mas eu fico feliz que tenha se dado o trabalho mesmo assim” disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

“Parece que podemos nos dar bem afinal, Agreste. Você não é tão ruim quanto pensei” falou Alya, sorrindo.

“Obrigado, Alya. Eu acho” falou Adrien em um tom divertido. “O que diz de sair para comer mais tarde comigo e Marinette? Leve Nino” sugeriu feliz. Marinette iria gostar deles se dando bem.

“Com certeza, comida é comigo mesmo” falou Alya e os dois riram.

***

Marinette estava no seu quarto terminando uma lição de casa quando recebeu uma vídeo-chamada de Alya. Resolveu abandonar sua vida responsável e ao invés disso se divertir com a amiga.

Não achou que ela tivesse um motivo para ligar, porque sempre se falavam assim e muitas vezes era só para discutir séries. Mas depois Alya falou que tinha conversado com Adrien e Marinette ficou tensa. Sabia que a amiga não estava muito feliz com ele desde a festa. Mas ficara aliviada enquanto escutava ela narrar a conversa que tivera com Adrien mais cedo e como os quatro sairiam juntos mais uma vez.

“Você escolheu bem, Mari” disse Alya, após um momento de silêncio.

“É, eu sei” concordou Marinette. Tinha levado um longo caminho para chegar onde estava com Adrien, mas não mudaria nada. Ela estava perfeitamente feliz onde estava.


	17. Epílogo - Dusk Till Dawn

_Mas você nunca ficará sozinha. Eu estarei com você do crepúsculo ao amanhecer. Amor, eu estou bem aqui. Eu vou te apoiar quando as coisas derem errado. Eu estarei com você do crepúsculo ao amanhecer. Amor, eu estou bem aqui._

_(Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn feat Sia)_

 

_Seis meses depois_

Chat Noir sorria ao correr pela cidade de Paris, aproveitando a liberdade que a sua máscara o permitia usufruir. Ele sentia-se seguro para ir para qualquer canto da cidade enquanto estava na forma do super-herói. Ninguém era burro o suficiente de provocá-lo. Além disso, sabia que se qualquer coisa acontecesse, Ladybug estaria ali para salvá-lo.

Nesse exato momento, eles estavam apostando corrida. Ele estava se esforçando um pouco mais que o normal, porque queria provar que era capaz de batê-la, mesmo que atualmente estivessem empatados. Não era como se fosse algo anormal também, Ladybug estava constantemente o desafiando e o inspirando a dar o melhor de si.

Isso era bom, porque ele precisaria dar o seu cem por cento para comprar o presente dela. O aniversário de seis meses de namoro - bem, o oficial pelo menos - deles estava perto e eles tinham combinado de sair para comemorar no dia. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela o daria algo incrível, provavelmente uma roupa feita por ela, e queria dar algo igualmente especial.

Até agora não tinha ideia do que daria. Mas não estava surtando porque Alya e Nino tinham o prometido ajudar, depois de rir um pouco do desespero dele. Ela também tinha prometido avisá-lo se o presente dele estivesse num nível muito abaixo do dela, coisa que o deixara muito grato.

Aliás, ele tinha que agradecer a Alya depois por ajudá-lo tanto nos últimos meses. Depois que ela percebeu que ele realmente só queria o bem de Marinette, ela praticamente o aceitara como melhor amigo e ele ficou maravilhado ao ver como ela era leal e carinhosa com aqueles que amava. Nino tinha ficado feliz em ver a namorada e o melhor amigo se dando tão bem, o que Adrien compreendia como era, porque vira a amizade de Marinette e Nino crescer até chegar um ponto que ela fazia várias piadinhas com ele e o tratava como um irmão mais novo.

Então, para ser sincero, Adrien não tinha nada do que reclamar. A vida dele estava ótima e todas as dores que sofreu para chegar até aqui agora pareciam insignificantes. Se soubesse que era assim que sua vida ficaria, podendo amar Marinette tão abertamente, ele passaria mil vezes por todas aquelas confusões.

“Você está ficando para trás. Gosta tanto assim de perder para mim?” Ladybug provocou Chat Noir, seu namorado.

Ela mal conseguia acreditar que fora tão sortuda em ter o amor de um cara tão especial quanto ele. Adrien era a pessoa mais gentil que ela conhecera e ele sempre prestava atenção a ela, realmente escutava o que ela dizia. Além disso, ela confiava nele cem por cento. Sabia que ele sempre a ajudaria quando precisasse. E o que dizer do quanto ele a surpreendia? Ela sempre se divertia mais com ele que qualquer outra pessoa.

Agora, ela não achava que tivesse lugar para amá-lo mais do que fazia nesse momento. Porém, sabia que amanhã gostaria ainda mais dele. Era assim todo dia; ela sempre era pega surpreendida em como conseguia amá-lo mais e vez.

“Se for você, não me importo muito” murmurou, mas acelerou mesmo assim. Não cairia sem lutar.

Marinette sorriu. Era hora de correr. Não podia deixá-lo ganhar, afinal.

**FIM**


End file.
